Amnesia
by Margot19
Summary: Percy est à peine de retour à la colonie, qu'une quête s'impose. Mais lors de cette quête, d'inquiétante choses vont se produire, et Percy et Annabeth, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, vont se retrouver avec chacun une amnésie puissante. Toute leur amitié et les sentiments plus forts et plus cachés qu'ils éprouvaient sont oubliés..et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! **

**Donc voilà, je suis allé voir récemment Percy Jackson et la mer des monstres (que, soit dit en passant, j'ai adoré!), et ça m'a donné envie de lire les bouquins, ce qui m'a ensuite donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction.  
**

**Parce que j'adore Annabeth, j'adore Percy, et j'adore le couple qu'ils forment. **

**Quelques petites choses à savoir: l'histoire que j'écris, est une suite du tome 1, et ne prends pas en compte le tome 2. J'écris l'histoire à partir des livres surtout, mais il peut y avoir quelques détails des films qui se glissent par là (Clarisse par exemple, dans ma tête, elle est comme dans le film). Finalement, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est une évidence. **

**L'amnésie, comme je l'ai décrite dans le résumé, ne se produira pas tout de suite. Il faudra patienter quelques chapitres, et avoir la patience de me lire ! J'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas, en laissez moi une petite review ! **

* * *

Vous connaissez les 12 Dieux de l'Olympe ? Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon, et tous les autres ? Et bien ils existent. Je sais, moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc, quand je l'ai appris, ainsi que quand j'ai appris que l'Olympe existait, et se situait au dessus de l'Empire State Building. Ou quand j'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami, Grover, était en fait un satyre, ou que mon ancien professeur de latin, Mr. Brunner, était un centaure. Ouais je sais..C'est beaucoup à digérer. Mais le plus dur, c'est d'apprendre qu'on est le fils de Poséidon. Celle là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

L'année dernière, il s'est passé pas mal de choses, on peut dire ça comme cela. J'ai été accusé d'avoir volé un éclair, j'ai rencontré Méduse, j'ai été emprisonné dans un casino, le repère des mangeurs de Lotus, j'ai croisé le chemin de Furies, du Minotaure, de Cerbère..J'ai rencontré Arès, puis Hadès (et je ne sais sincèrement pas lequel des deux est le plus effrayant). Et finalement, j'ai mis le pied sur l'Olympe et j'ai vu Zeus et mon père de mes propres yeux. Ils m'ont innocenté. Le voleur de foudre, ce n'était pas moi, mais Luke, un sale traître que j'ai rencontré à la colonie. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Tout ça pour dire: je suis un Demi-dieu, un sang-mêlé. Et cela fait trois semaines que j'ai quitté la colonie. J'ai eu le choix. Rester pour l'année scolaire là bas, ou revenir dans l'appartement de New York que je partageais avec ma mère. Le choix n'a pas été difficile, croyez moi. Surtout qu'elle s'était débarrassée de mon odieux beau-père, Gaby Pue-Grave. En plus, Annabeth, une très bonne amie rencontrée à la colonie et qui avait accompli la quête de l'éclair avec moi, ne restait pas et Grover non plus. Il partait en quête du dieu Pan, comme tous les satyres. Alors..je suis rentré.

_- Percy !_

Ma mère. Elle me sortit de mes réflexions existentielles..J'ai sauté de mon lit, et me suis habillé en vitesse. Ce n'était que ma troisième semaine, à mon nouveau lycée, mais il était hors de question que j'arrive en retard. J'avais eu un comportement exemplaire ces derniers temps, et à part quelques brutes parmi les élèves, je ne m'était fait aucuns ennemis, parmi les enseignants.

_- Salut m'man,_ dis-je, en entrant dans la cuisine.

_- Bonjour mon chéri._

Jamais je ne regretterais ma décision d'être retourné à New York. Ma mère m'avait tellement manqué ! Je me suis assis à la table, devant une assiette de gaufres bleues. Sa nourriture bleue m'avait manqué, aussi.

_- Je vais partir à la confiserie un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, ce matin,_ me prévint-ma mère. _Comme ça je finirais plus tôt pour mon cours du soir._

J'ai hoché la tête. J'était indépendant, je prenais le métro pour aller jusqu'au lycée. En plus, ma mère prenait des cours le soir pour devenir écrivaine. C'était son rêve, d'écrire un roman alors...

Comme prévu, elle partit une demie-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. J'ai terminé de manger, puis ai regagné ma chambre. J'avais encore un bon quart d'heure, avant d'aller au lycée. Je me suis jeté sur mon lit et j'ai soupiré. Ma mère me réveillais toujours trop tôt, et je n'avais rien à faire. Plutôt que d'ouvrir mon manuel de maths, et m'y plonger, en bon élève, je sortit le premier cadeau que mon père m'avait fait. J'examinais le stylo bille jetable, noir. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal..J'ôtai le capuchon, et le stylo s'allongea dans ma main. Je tenais à présent une petite épée de bronze céleste, parfaitement équilibrée, avec une poignée recouverte de bandes de cuir confortables, et un trident gravé sur la garde. Anaklusmos. Traduction: Turbulence Marine. C'était mon épée, mon arme principale. Alors que j'allais la rengainer, j'ai entendu du bruit, dehors. Sur le balcon, qui donnait accès à l'escalier de secours tout rouillé et bancal. Personne ne devrait être là.

Retenant ma respiration, j'ai quitté mon lit, sans bruit, et me suis approché. La baie vitrée était grande ouverte, alors que je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir laissée ouverte, en allant à la cuisine. J'allais atteindre le balcon, lorsque deux mains se sont posées sur mes épaules. J'ai sursauté violemment, et me suis retourné en donnant un coup de mon épée.

_- Hé !_ a protesté-une voix familière.

_- Annabeth ?_ me suis-je exclamé, étonné.

Non, c'était impossible..Qu'est-ce que mon amie ferait-ici, en milieu d'année scolaire ? Avait-elle eu des ennuis ?

_- Où es-tu ?_ ai-je demandé.

Aussitôt, j'ai pu la voir. Elle venait de retirer sa casquette d'invisibilité, qu'elle tenait à la main.

_- Tu es folle, de me surprendre comme ça !_ me suis-je exclamé, en rengainant Turbulence.

Sous forme de stylo-bille, j'ai rangé mon épée dans ma poche, et j'ai ensuite dévisagé Annabeth.

_- Salut Cervelle d'Algues._

Elle m'a adressé un bref sourire. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai remarqué son état. Elle était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, son visage portait des marques d'écorchures, qui pour certaines, étaient des plaies assez profondes. Les blessures ne saignaient plus mais n'avaient pas commencé à guérir.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_ ai-je demandé, horrifié.

_- Je me suis faite attaquer,_ a répondu-Annabeth.

Je m'attendais à un autre commentaire, sarcastique, comme quoi elle avait fait de ces monstres son quatre heure, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Un commentaire de la Annabeth que je connaissais, quoi. Mais elle semblait dans un état second. J'ai remarqué ses yeux gris, qui regardaient dans chaque coin, comme si elle se sentait menacée, et ses mains qui tremblaient.

_- Annabeth, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _me suis-je inquiété.

Je la fis asseoir sur mon lit. Pour le coup, je n'étais même pas gêné d'être seul dans ma chambre avec une fille !

_- J'ai euh..ma..ma belle-mère est morte._

Je l'ai regardée, comme si elle était folle.

_- Ta..?_

_- Ma belle mère, a_ acquiescé-Annabeth._  
_

A ce moment, ce qui se produit, je crus que je l'avais rêvé. Annabeth, pleurer ?! Mais c'étaient bien des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de mon amie. Par le Styx, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Annabeth pleurer ! L'année dernière, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire et d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Elle semblait à présent si..vulnérable. Si fragile. J'étais mal à l'aise, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. J'avais toujours été maladroit avec les filles, et même si j'avais appris à connaître et apprécier Annabeth, son intelligence, son courage, et sa maîtrise de l'épée m'avaient toujours intimidé. Sa beauté aussi, mais ça, je me l'avouai moins.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _ai-je insisté.

Un peu embarrassé, je lui ai pris la main et l'ai serrée. Elle a à peine semblé s'en rendre compte.

_- Je n'ai même pas tenu un mois, Percy !_ s'est exclamée-Annabeth._ J'attire les monstres comme un aimant. Pendant trois semaines là, il n'y a rien eu. Juste deux petites attaques de rien du tout, des monstres que j'ai supprimés en une bouchée._

J'eu un sourire, mais la suite n'étais pas joyeuse.

_- Et hier, ils se sont pointé, en force,_ a raconté-Annabeth. _Les trois Bienveillantes à la fois et hum..trois cyclopes._

_- Tout ça en même temps ?_ ai-je soufflé, scié.

Annabeth a hoché la tête et j'ai déglutis, mal pour elle. Déjà que pour maîtriser un cyclope, il fallait être un escrimeur hors pair, mais alors trois d'entre eux ! Plus les trois Furies ! J'étais même étonné qu'Annabeth soit en vie.

_- Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger tout le monde, Percy._.lâcha-Annabeth._ Et elle est morte. Il ne restait plus qu'un cyclope, j'avais presque réussi...et il l'a tuée! _

_- Tu avais réussi à tous les tuer sauf..un seul cyclope ?!_

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était exceptionnelle.

_- Mon père...les choses commençaient à s'arranger_, a hoqueté-Annabeth. _Il m'a dit des choses..des choses affreuses. Il m'a dit que j'étais un monstre, qu'il l'avait toujours su. Il a dit..que j'avais ruiné sa vie et maintenant, j'avais fait tuer la femme de sa vie et..et aussi que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que j'étais une erreur, un échec...Il m'a chassé de chez moi et m'a dit de retourner dans ma colonie de tarés et..._

La suite, Annabeth ne put pas me la délivrer, parce qu'elle semblait dévasté. Vu les horreurs que son père avaient dites, le combat qui avait eu lieu, et tout ça, c'était normal.

_- Je suis désolé.._ai-je soufflé. _Tu veux..tu veux rester ici ?_

_- Je ne sais pas..je ne sais plus quoi faire j'ai.._

_- Je dois aller au lycée._.ai-je dis en regardant ma montre.

Quand j'ai dit ça, j'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandir de peur. Ce combat l'avait vraiment éprouvée, à ce que je voyais ! Je me sentais coupable de l'abandonner ici toute une journée mais...que dirais ma mère si je loupais une journée de lycée ? Oh tant pis, après tout. Je me suis levé, lâchant sa main, et j'ai farfouillé dans les tiroirs de mon bureau.

_- Je dois en avoir quelque part_, ai-je grommelé.

Finalement, je suis revenu vers Annabeth avec une pochette plastique remplie de petits carrés d'ambroisie. Je lui en ai donné un, et aussitôt, elle a reprit des couleurs. Pour ses blessures par contre, j'étais beaucoup plus impuissant.

_- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, Percy.._a soufflé-Annabeth. _J'aurais dû aller directement à la colonie. Je vais attirer les monstres chez toi.._

_- Non, c'est très bien que tu te sois arrêtée là, Annabeth !_ ai-je tranché. _Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider, pas vrai ?_

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, en réfléchissant. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était curieux. Je n'avais été attaqué par aucuns monstres, depuis que j'étais revenu à New York. Ce n'était pas normal..pas normal du tout.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

J'ai suivi le regard d'Annabeth, qui regardait intriguée, l'aquarium posé sur mon bureau.

_- Heu..un aquarium ?_ ai-je répondu. _C'est mon père qui m'en a fait cadeau. Quand je suis rentré, c'était sur mon bureau._

Annabeth s'approcha de l'aquarium. Elle a trempé son doigt dans l'eau, et a découvert comme je l'avais découvert, que c'était de l'eau de mer, salée. Il n'y avait qu'un poisson: une sorte de petite anguille, minuscule, et dont je n'avait jamais entendu parler.

_- Je me demande si.._a fait-Annabeth.

A ce moment, on a entendu quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte. On s'est raidis, tous les deux. J'ai vu Annabeth agripper le manche de son poignard de bronze. Moi, pour ma part, j'ai sorti mon stylo-bille.

_- Je crois que le plus sage est de ne pas ouvrir la porte_, ai-je soufflé.

Mais on a aussitôt entendu un éclat fracassant. Visiblement, celui qui nous cherchait ne s'était pas donné la peine de frapper plus longtemps. J'ai regardé par la fente de ma porte entrouverte. La porte de l'entrée pendait sur ses gonds, arrachée. Et se tenaient dans l'entrée..deux énormes..géants, avec leurs dents aiguisées, leurs yeux cruels qui promettaient "je vais te tuer", des tatouages pleins leurs bras poilus. Annabeth m'a légèrement poussé pour voir, et à laissé échapper un gémissement.

_- Deux Lestrygons !_ s'est-elle exclamée.

_- On prends la sortie de secours ?_ ai-je proposé.

Elle a secoué négativement la tête.

_- Ils nous retrouveraient rapidement on a plus de chance de les vaincre ici._

_- Tu as un plan, Puits-de-sagesse ?_ ai-je demandé.

Là, je m'adressais à la fille d'Athéna. Elle m'a regardé rapidement, faisant tourner son cerveau à cent à l'heure.

_- Ça se pourrait.._

J'ai sorti Anaklusmos, dont j'ai enlevé le bouchon.

_- Tu vas faire diversion_, a ordonné-Annabeth. _Et les attirer dehors dans la cage d'escalier._

Aussitôt, elle a disparu, sa casquette d'invisibilité sur la tête. J'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai suivi Annabeth. Aussitôt, j'ai attiré le regard des deux monstres.

_- Salut les affreux_, ai-je lâché, détaché. _Quoi de neuf ?_

Aussitôt, le Lestrygon numéro 1 s'est jeté sur moi. Je l'ai évité de justesse, et il a dû freiner pour ne pas aller s'encastrer dans le mur. Pendant que j'assénais un coup d'épée dans Lestrygon numéro 2, j'ai vu la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Par les dieux, à quoi jouait Annabeth ?

Trop occupé à garder Lestrygon numéro 2 loin de moi, je n'ai pas vu venir Lestrygon numéro 1, qui m'a décoché un coup de sa main griffue, dans le dos. Une douleur fulgurante m'a traversé. Furieux, je me suis tourné vers Lestrygon numéro 1, et j'ai asséné Turbulence sur son épaule pour le faire reculer. Redoublant d'ardeur, je me suis frayé un chemin vers la porte de l'appartement mais Lestrygon numéro 2 me bloquait toujours le passage, et maintenant, son frère revenait à la charge, me coupant toute retraite. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, ni reculer.

J'ai senti un noeud dans mon estomac. L'eau. Je me suis concentré, de toutes mes forces, et j'ai attiré l'eau vers moi. Une puissante vague à jailli du robinet, et à balayé les deux monstres à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai profité de ce répit pour courir hors de l'appartement. Où donc était Annabeth ? A ce moment, j'ai cogné dans quelque chose. Elle était donc là. Elle a retiré sa casquette d'invisibilité.

_- Parfait,_ a-t-elle exulté. _Percy descend tout en bas et appelle l'ascenseur._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Fais-ce que je dis !_ s'est-elle exclamée._ Fais moi confiance._

J'ai soupiré. Annabeth avait-toujours des plans comme ça: on n'y comprend rien à première vu, puis, en en aperçoit l'utilité et l'efficacité. Sans me poser trop de questions, j'ai donc dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ai entendu un bruit de ferrailles, au dessus. Annabeth maintenait les Lestrygons occupés, pendant que je m'occupais de l'ascenseur. Je suis arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, et j'ai écrasé le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_- C'est bon Annabeth !_ ai-je hurlé, de toute ma voix.

J'espère qu'elle m'avais entendu. Là, ce que j'ai vu m'a soufflé ! Avant l'ascenseur, Annabeth était descendu par les câbles. Je l'ai vu sauter devant moi.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que..._! ai-je commencé.

Les Lestrygons l'avaient suivies, évidemment.

_- Il faut les maintenir dans la cage d'ascenseur !_ a crié Annabeth.

Elle s'est précipité, et a asséné son poignard de bronze pour les empêcher de bouger.

_- Percy, l'ascenseur !_

_- Je l'ai appelé_ ! ai-je répondu.

L'imitant, j'ai gratifié les monstres d'une pluie de coups. Ils ne savaient pas où donner de la tête. Alors, l'un des deux monstres s'est servi de sa grosse main hideuse, et a projeté un jet de flammes droit sur Annabeth. Je l'ai violemment poussée sur le côté, et on est tous les deux lourdement tombés sur le sol. Dans notre position vulnérable, j'étais sûr que les Lestrygons allaient nous réduire en bouillie, mais c'était sans compter le plan d'Annabeth. L'ascenseur arriva enfin, et écrasa la deux Lestrygons, comme des crêpes. La fumée épaisse nous indiqua qu'ils avaient explosés, comme le font les monstres en mourant.

Annabeth s'est dégagée de moi, et j'ai remarqué, gêné, que j'étais retombé sur elle. Je me suis relevé en rougissant, puis j'ai regardé autour de nous. On pouvait dire qu'on avait mis la pagaille..

_- Ça c'était du plan_ ! me suis-je exclamé, avec un sourire pour Annabeth. _Merci._

_- Je ne suis pas la fille d'Athéna pour rien,_ m'a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules.

La Annabeth dont j'avais l'habitude revenait peu à peu, et j'eu un sourire. On est remontés à l'appartement. Plus de porte, le salon et la cuisine complètement trempés par ma petite vague. Annabeth laissa échapper un sifflement.

_- Et bah c'est salissant d'être le fils de Poséidon dis donc,_ m'a-t-elle lancé, provocatrice.

Je lui ai donné un coup d'épaule, puis, j'ai inspecté les dégâts. Quelques murs avaient soufferts, mais hormis la porte, ça allait.

_- Ça aurait pu être pire.._ai-je fait.

_- Je le savais, j'arrive et j'attire les monstres..._s'est désolée Annabeth.

_- Peu importe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps,_ ai-je répondu._ La question maintenant, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- On répare le bordel, on attends ta mère pour la prévenir, et après on se tire._

J'ai hoché la tête. Ça me semblait un bon plan. On a pris chacun un carré d'ambroisie, et avec le regain de force, on s'est occupé de l'appartement. On a reposé la porte un peu grossièrement mais c'était mieux que rien. On a eu fini vers 10 heure, et on s'est retrouvé tout les deux assis sur le canapé, fatigués. Je regardais mes bras striés d'écorchures et de marques rouges, et je me suis rappelé de mon dos. L'ambroisie m'avait quelque peu fait oublier ma douleur, je la sentais encore mais comme anesthésiée.

_- J'ai quelque chose dans le dos ?_ demandai-je en me tournant.

Annabeth a jeté un coup d'oeil.

_- Mais bon sang Percy !_ s'est-elle exclamée._ Le Lestrygon s'est fait les griffes sur toi ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller prendre une douche, te vider de ton sang ?_

Elle avait pris un ton en colère, mais je savais que c'était juste parce qu'elle était inquiète. Elle avait raison. Le meilleur moyen de me soigner était de prendre une douche. C'est donc ce que je fis en vitesse. Je regardais dans le miroir. Les énormes plaies s'étaient transformées en cicatrices roses un peu boursouflées. Ça avait déjà cicatrisé.

Lorsque je revins au salon, Annabeth était plongée dans un livre.

_- C'est bon ?_

J'ai acquiescé.

_- Et toi ?_ ai-je demandé. _Tes blessures.._

_- Je ne suis pas la fille de Poséidon,_ a répondu-Annabeth en haussant les épaules. _Si je vais prendre une douche, ça ne va que me faire mal._

_- Et tu oublies mes pouvoirs, ou quoi ?_

Je l'ai entraîné vers l'évier. J'ai ouvert le robinet, et j'ai passé les doigts sous le flux d'eau. Elle me regardait, étonnée. Pourtant, j'avais déjà guérie certaines de ses blessures, l'année passée.

_- Donne ta main._

Elle s'est exécutée, semblant comprendre ce que je voulais faire. Gardant le contact entre ma peau et l'eau, j'ai saisi la main d'Annabeth. L'eau a remonté son bras. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau avançait, les marques rouges et les plaies s'effaçaient. A la fin du processus, j'ai coupé l'eau et eu un sourire.

_- Merci_, à simplement lâché-Annabeth.

_- A ton service_, ai-je souris.

On est retourné sur le canapé. Elle a repris son livre, en grec ancien. Sans surprise, il traitait de l'architecture. Un peu avant midi, Annabeth a refermé son livre.

_- Percy, je pense qu'il serait bon de faire ton sac..on ne va pas revenir ici de sitôt._

Elle avait raison. Je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre, et elle m'a suivi. Elle a poursuivi sa lecture sur un fauteuil, dans un coin de ma chambre. J'ai saisi un sac, préoccupé. Je l'ai rempli. Des fringues de rechange, mes maigres économies, c'est à dire 10 dollars en petite monnaie, quelques drachmes que j'avais économisées, mon paquet d'ambroisie et..c'était tout. Je n'avais pas tant d'affaires que ça, finalement. J'ai vérifié que j'avais Anaklusmos dans ma poche, puis je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Annabeth, à la dérobée. Elle était en train de jouer avec son collier de la colonie, un lien de cuir où pendaient six perles. Pour ses six étés à la colonie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle joue avec la perle où était le pin de Thalia. C'était toujours elle, qu'elle roulait entre ses doigts quand elle était concentrée ou qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais non, cette fois, c'était la dernière perle, une toute noire avec un trident vert d'eau sur le milieu. La perle de l'été de mon arrivée.

_- La perle de Thalia n'est plus ta favorite_ ? ai-je demandé, amusé.

Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil vers moi, et s'est rendue compte de la perle avec laquelle elle jouait. Elle ma re-regardé, et à capté mon grand sourire moqueur.

_- Oh tais-toi !_ a-t-elle marmonné en rougissant. _C'est involontaire, comme geste._

J'ai eu un rire, et elle a rougi encore plus, me maudissant en grec, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on a entendu des bruits de pas. Annabeth à sursauté, mais je l'ai rassurée.

_- C'est ma mère qui rentre chaque midi._

On s'est levé, et on s'est dirigé vers le salon.

_- Percy !_ s'est-exclamé ma mère en me voyant. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas au lycée ? C'est quoi tout ça...?_

Puis, elle a aperçu Annabeth.

_- Oh, Annabeth ! Quelle bonne surprise..qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, Mrs Jackson.._a répondu-Annabeth.

_- Appelle-moi Sally je t'en prie._

On s'est assis à la table de la cuisine. On a raconté à maman l'histoire du combat d'Annabeth chez elle, la mort de sa belle-mère, les horribles propos de son père (j'ai eu pitié d'elle et j'ai fini son récit, sinon, elle se serait remise à pleurer), et finalement notre combat contre les Lestrygons.

_- Je suis désolé pour la porte_, ai-je conclu._ Et pour avoir séché le lycée._

_- Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Percy_, a protesté-Annabeth. _Tout est de ma faute...j'aurais dû aller directement à la colonie je suis désolée._

_- Arrêtez de vous excuser.._a coupé-ma mère. _Ça devait arriver...Les enfants, vous êtes des sangs-mêlés ! Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à mener une vie paisible et tranquille ?_

J'ai eu un sourire. C'était bien une réponse de ma mère ça !

_- Je pense que le plus raisonnable est que vous alliez à la colonie._

Annabeth a secoué la tête.

_- Je vais y aller._

_- Et moi ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Tu devrais rester là, Percy_, a-t-elle dit très sérieusement._ Tu as une bonne école, tu vis avec ta mère...avant que je ne débarque avec mes problèmes et mes monstres, tu étais heureux._

_- Annabeth, tu sais bien que les monstres auraient débarqués même sans toi !_ ai-je répondu.

_- Pas forcément. _

_- Comment ça?_

_- Tu vois l'aquarium d'eau de mer, dans ta chambre ?_

J'ai hoché la tête.

_- C'est la meilleur protection que ton père puisse t'offrir.._expliqua-Annabeth._ La bête dans l'aquarium, est une des formes d'un esprit sous marin. Il te protège des monstres. Il masque ton odeur comme...comme ton ancien beau-père._

_- Mon père m'a offert ça pour ma protection ?_ me suis-je étonné.

Annabeth a hoché la tête.

_- Mais si les Lestrygons sont venus aujourd'hui, c'est que j'étais là. Cette protection marine ne m'atteint pas Percy. Si je pars, tu seras de nouveau en sécurité. Tu peux rester là, si tu veux._

Cela faisait pas mal d'informations, tout ça. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma mère. Elle aurait aimé que je reste. Puis je me suis tourné vers Annabeth.

_- Je vais y aller_, fit-Annabeth en se levant. _Il faut que je gagne la colonie au plus vite._

_- Je viens avec toi._

Je me suis levé également sous le regard déçu de maman.

_- Percy, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?_ a-fait Annabeth.

J'ai hoché la tête.

_- La colonie c'est..je dois y retourner. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seul. C'est loin, Long Island. Et là bas..y a Clarisse._

_- Je peux me défendre seule contre Clarisse,_ a maugréé-Annabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais j'ai senti au ton de sa voix qu'elle était heureuse que je l'accompagne.

_- Soyez prudent,_ a fait ma mère en se levant.

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, pendant qu'Annabeth allait chercher ses affaires dans ma chambre. Je détestais la quitter, mais au moins, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas changée en poussière dorée et envoyée aux enfers par le Minotaure. Je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité ici. Annabeth revint, son sac à dos accroché à une de ses épaules, son poignard à la main. Elle me lança mon propre sac, et je la remerciai d'un coup de tête.

_- A bientôt.._

Ce furent les derniers mots que je lui dis, puis, Annabeth et moi, nous avons quitté mon appartement.

_- Comment on se rend à Long Island_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- Je n'en sais rien._

_- Tu n'en sais rien ?!_

Je l'ai regardée comme si elle était malade. Puis je me souvins: elle venait de perdre sa belle mère. Elle la détestait, sa belle-mère, mais son père..les choses entre eux s'étaient arrangées, jusqu'à cet événement. Et maintenant, il la haïssait.

_- Hum..on va prendre le train,_ ai-je dis. _Clandestinement. Parce qu'évidemment, je n'ai qu'une dizaine de dollars et tu.._

_- J'ai à peu près 100 dollars dans mon sac, on peut payer nos billets Percy._

J'ai failli lui demander, étonné, comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'économies, puis je me suis ravisé. C'était ses affaires et je n'avais pas le droit de l'embêter avec ça. Nous sommes allés donc en marchant à la gare, qui n'était pas loin. On s'est payé chacun un aller simple pour Long Island. Le train partait dans une dizaine de minutes - timing parfait.

Annabeth n'était pas bavarde, et lorsqu'on s'est assis à nos places, dans un compartiment presque vide, elle a posé sa tête contre le dossier, et fermé les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle en avait l'air de premier abord. J'avais toujours cru bien connaître cette facette de la personnalité de mon amie. J'étais persuadé que dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle serait la seule à garder son sang-froid, son calme. A ne pas craquer. Visiblement, j'avais tort. Elle semblait beaucoup plus fragile, sans son air combatif, ou concentré sur le visage.

Le train est parti, et j'ai somnolé un peu, moi aussi. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Annabeth me fixait, mi-intriguée, mi-dégoûtée.

_- Quoi, je baves encore dans mon sommeil_ ? ai-je grommelé.

Elle a étouffé un rire, et hoché la tête. J'ai regardé ma montre, essayant de ne pas me vexer. On arrivait dans une dizaines de minutes.

_- Tu crois que c'est comment, là bas ?_ a-soudainement demandé Annabeth.

_- Où ?_

_- La colonie. Tu crois que ça a changé ?_

_- En trois semaines ? Non, je ne penses pas._

Du moins, j'espérais que ça n'avait pas changé. La colonie, c'était mon endroit préféré sur terre. Hors de question que quoi que ce soit ne change.

_- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va retrouver l'endroit qu'on aime,_ ai-je souri.

Elle a hoché vaguement la tête. Le train s'est arrêté, un peu après. On a terminé notre petit voyage à pied. On a pas tardé à apercevoir la colline et tout en haut, le pin de Thalia. Je n'ai pu empêcher un sourire de venir s'épanouir sur mon visage. J'étais tellement heureux d'être de retour ici !

On était en train de gravir la colline, avec Annabeth, lorsqu'on a entendu un grognement. Non, deux grognements. On a échangé un regard et d'un même mouvement, on s'est retournés.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- C'est Orthos !_ a répondu-Annabeth en écarquillant les yeux.

On était nez à nez avec un énorme chien à deux têtes, qui grognait et bavait.

_- Or...quoi ?_

_- C'est le chien de Géryon_, a expliqué-Annabeth.

_- Qui est Géryon ?_

_- Tu sais quoi Percy ? Peu importe. Il faut juste passer l'enceinte de la colonie et on sera sauf._

_- On y arrivera jamais.._

Sans faire de gestes brusques, j'ai glissé ma main dans ma poche et j'ai sorti Anaklusmos.

_- Ne la transforme pas !_ m'a ordonné Annabeth. _Tu vas lui faire peur._

_- C'est le but, non ?_

Annabeth a glissé sa main vers son sac, où était son poignard.

_- On recule._

J'ai suivi l'instruction d'Annabeth, et on a reculé doucement. A peine trois pas, mais le monstre s'est mis à grogner de plus en plus fort, pas ravi du tout de voir s'éloigner ses proies. Le combat était inévitable, c'était impensable de songer à le semer. Et pourtant, Annabeth n'eut même pas eu à sortir son poignard, et je n'eus même pas besoin de décapuchonner Anaklusmos. Trois flèches sifflèrent au dessus de nos têtes et abattirent le monstre qui partit en fumée.

On s'est retourné, et on a aperçu trois archers. C'étaient deux pensionnaires de la colonie, dirigés par...Clarisse La Rue. Mon ennemie dès le premier jour à ce camp. J'ai lâché un soupir.

_- Oh, génial._

_- Viens, Percy._

J'ai suivi Annabeth. On a grimpé la colline, pour arriver devant Clarisse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.

_- Salut Jackson_, a-t-elle lancé, sûre d'elle et narquoise. _Merci qui ?_

_- Merci Clarisse_, ai-je soupiré.

Je la trouvais insupportable, mais je devais l'avouer: elle venait de nous éviter un combat, alors qu'on était déjà épuisés. Un grand sourire à joué sur ses lèvres, et elle a fait un signe aux archers. On s'est tous dirigés vers la colonie. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, comme je l'avais promis à Annabeth. Cependant, on étais sur nos gardes.

On a passé la grande maison, avec sa grande terrasse, où Mr. D était occupé à jouer à la belote. Même chemise à imprimé que la dernière fois, même air morose.

_- Tiens, Peter Jameson et Annabelle Charles_, a-t-il soupiré._ Deux morveux de plus pour mettre le camp sans dessus dessous..!_

On n'a même pas pris la peine de rectifier nos prénoms, puisqu'il aurait répondu "Ouais, ouais, c'est pas grave". Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de nous voir, ça semblait même le gonfler. Encore une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé ! Les satyres étaient toujours dans leurs champs de fraises - mais Grover n'était pas là. Il était parti chercher Pan. J'apercevais le point d'eau, au loin, d'un calme plat, et les bungalows.

Clarisse et les archers qui nous avaient sauvés retournèrent à leurs occupations.

_- La prochaine fois, Jackson, prévient nous, quand tu décides d'arriver, qu'on te sauves la mise une seconde fois_, a sifflé Clarisse, narquoise.

_- La ferme, Clarisse.._

Elle m'a adressé un sourire méchant, et a disparu. J'ai secoué la tête, mi agacé, mi amusé. C'était un phénomène, cette Clarisse. A ce moment, Chiron a trottiné vers nous.

_- Percy, Annabeth.._.s'est-il étonné. _Que faites-vous donc ici ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, monsieur,_ ai-je répondu.

_- Allons à l'ombre, et racontez moi ça._

J'ai lâché un soupir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. Heureusement, Annabeth s'est chargée du blabla. Elle a tout raconté depuis le début. Chiron réfléchissait à présent, faisant les cents pas devant nous, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air, ses sabots claquant sur les dalles. Avec Annabeth, on était assis à l'ombre, sur un muret, et on étais las.

_- On peut rester, n'est-ce pas Chiron_ ? a demandé Annabeth.

_- Bien sûr, bien sûr,_ a-t-il acquiescé. _Nous préviendrons les Harpies. Vous pouvez vous installer dans vos bungalows. Et il y a une partie de Capture L'étendard qui a été programmée à demain soir, si vous êtes d'attaque._

On a hoché la tête, et tandis que Chiron s'éloignait, on s'est levés, et on a rejoint nos bungalows, silencieux.

_- A tout à l'heure au repas, Cervelle d'Algues,_ a lancé Annabeth.

_- A tout à l'heure, Puits de Sagesse._

Pendant qu'elle entrait dans son bungalow, j'ai poursuivi mon chemin vers le mien. Si ce n'est que j'étais le seul à vivre dans mon bungalow, ce qui était carrément déprimant, il fallait avouer qu'il avait du style. Il était long, bas et solide, comme un rocher ancré au sol. Il avait été taillé dans un bloc de roche marine grise, et sur la façade, on avait incrusté des coquillages et des morceaux de corail. L'intérieur était sobre: des murs luisants, six lits superposés aux draps de soie, et une odeur salée, qui rappelait la plage.

J'ai déposé mon sac sur l'un des lits, et je me suis assis à côté. J'ai lâché un soupir. Enfin arrivé.

* * *

C'était déjà l'heure du dîner. La conque a retentit, et je me suis levé de mon lit. Après mon arrivée, j'avais déballé mes affaires: j'avais mis mes quelques vêtements pliés sur le lit d'au dessus, planqué mes économies sous un matelas, et posé l'ambroisie sur un autre lit. Finalement, c'était pratique, tous ces lits vides !

Puis, j'avais pris une douche, mis des vêtements propres, et j'avais attendu l'heure du repas, en m'ennuyant. Si seulement j'avais eu un compagnon de bungalow! Ou alors, que Grover soit là ! Mais là, je n'avais personne, à part Annabeth. Mais je me doutais qu'elle renouait avec ses compagnons de bungalow restés pour l'année. Je me suis demandé s'ils étaient nombreux.

Je suis arrivé au pavillon réfectoire. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde. La table des Arès était une des plus nombreuses. Ils étaient cinq, dont Clarisse, qui trônait au bout de table, plus bruyante et grossière que jamais. Il y avait encore plus de monde chez les Hermès, mais c'est parce qu'il y avait pas mal d'indéterminés, et au total il y avait 8 personnes à leur table. Il n'y avait que deux personnes chez les Aphrodites, quatre chez les Héphaïstos, et deux chez les Apollons. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la table des Athéna. Annabeth était là, accompagnée de quatre autres jeunes blonds. Je lui ai adressé un petit sourire, puis je suis allé me servir.

J'ai lancé dans le brasero mon offrande: un grand poisson, qui avait l'air délicieux. J'ai pensé à Poséidon, en le jetant dans le feu, provoquant une fumée qui sentait divinement bon, c'était le cas de le dire. Puis, je me suis assis à ma table. J'étais le seul à être tout seul, et ça me déprimait chaque minute un peu plus.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde à regagné son bungalow. Je marchais vers le mien, lorsque je fut rattrapé par Annabeth.

_- Ça va ?_ m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête et lui ai retourné la question. Elle a hoché la tête également.

_- Tu n'es pas habitué à voir la colonie vide, pas vrai ?_ a-t-elle deviné.

_- En été, c'est tellement plus...animé !_ ai-je acquiescé.

_- Tu vas voir, on s'y fait,_ a-t-elle souri._ J'ai passé chaque année scolaire ici depuis mon arrivée et..il y a des avantages._

J'ai essayé de paraître emballé, mais ça ne s'annonçait guère palpitant, cette année. Sans Grover, et sans les autres pensionnaires..

_- Au fait, pendant que j'y penses_, a-t-elle lancé, en s'arrêtant devant son bungalow. _Tu veux faire alliance avec nous, pour le Capture l'Etendard de demain ? J'ai repris mon poste de chef de bungalow et je dois décider des alliances._

_- A qui êtes vous alliés d'autre ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Alors, dans l'équipe bleue_, énuméra Annabeth,_ il y aura nous cinq, du bungalow Athéna, toi, si tu acceptes, les deux Aphrodites, et les quatre Héphaïstos. Les Arès se sont alliés avec les Hermès et les Apollons. Au total, ça fait du 15 contre 12. On est en minorité mais on a nos chances. Alors ?_

_- Ça marche, je suis avec vous._

Annabeth a eu un grand sourire.

_- A demain alors._

_- Bonne nuit,_ ai-je répondu.

Et j'ai gagné mon bungalow. Et ma nuit à été tristement monotone. J'aurais presque aimé faire un cauchemar, juste pour qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Un signe quelconque, une quête à venir, je ne sais pas ! Un peu d'action !

Au matin, au pavillon réfectoire, c'était la même ambiance: trop calme. Ça m'angoissait, cette tranquillité et ce calme. Je n'avais jamais connu la colonie comme ça et ça ne me plaisait pas. Machinalement, j'ai passé mes doigts sur la perle que je portais au cou, l'unique perle, la noir avec le trident vert d'eau qui symbolisait mon arrivée. Comme Annabeth, ce collier était devenu quelque chose d'important pour moi, même si je n'avais qu'une perle. Cette perle symbolisait le bouleversement de ma vie, mes premiers pas dans le monde des demis-dieux, ma découverte de tout ça. Elle symbolisait aussi - plus important encore - ma rencontre avec Grover, et Annabeth. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne les aurais pas connus, si mon père n'avait pas été Poséidon. Et rien que pour ça, j'étais reconnaissant d'être un demi-dieu.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à regagner mon bungalow, comme s'il avait anticipé mon geste, Chiron s'est avancé au milieu de nous.

_- Chers pensionnaires,_ a-t-il commencé. _Cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose._

On a tous relevé la tête, aux aguets.

_- Clarisse La Rue, fille d'Arès, à été enlevée._

Tous les regards ont convergé vers la table des Arès, moi compris. J'ai été stupéfait..je n'avais pas vu que Clarisse était manquante et que les Arès faisaient des têtes de trois mètres de long ! Comme quoi, je ne leur prêtait vraiment pas attention, à ces brutes. Mais là, je me sentais désolé pour eux.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ a fusé une voix, de la table des Héphaïstos.

_- Un satyre dont je ne dévoilerais pas le nom_, expliqua-Chiron,_ a vu Mlle La Rue quitter son bungalow cette nuit, pour se rendre dans la Forêt. Et elle n'est pas revenue, et ce matin elle n'est pas là non plus. Nous avons fouillé les bois, à l'aube et il y a des traces de lutte ainsi que le bouclier de Clarisse, mais elle, est manquante. Voilà, je voulais que vous sachiez tous et vous prévenir d'être sur vos gardes. Ne vous aventurez pas dans la forêt seul la nuit, hors de cette enceinte._

Chiron a regagné sa table. L'annonce avait plombé tout le monde, à présent, et il y avait beaucoup moins de conversations. Personne à part les Arès n'appréciait réellement Clarisse. Mais tout de même...qui avait pu être assez dangereux ou fou, pour s'en prendre à elle ? Et l'enlever ?

Je me suis levé au bout de quelques minutes et j'ai gagné la table des Athéna, qui me dévisagèrent.

_- Je peux te parler ?_ ai-je demandé à Annabeth.

Elle s'est levé, et on s'est éloigné du pavillon réfectoire.

_- Il faut qu'on demande une quête,_ ai-je dis. _Pour retrouver Clarisse, mais aussi pour localiser Grover._

_- Je suis d'accord pour retrouver Clarisse, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu localiser Grover ?_ a demandé-Annabeth.

_- J'ai peur qu'il ait des ennuis.._

_- Tu as fait des rêves ?_

_- Non, non._

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer ce pressentiment...Je savais que mon ami ne reviendrais pas vivant de sa quête et je voulais empêcher ça.

_- Percy, il faut le laisser mener ce qu'il a entreprit,_ a dit-Annabeth. _Pour les satyres, retrouver le dieu Pan est la chose la plus importante. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça._

J'ai cédé. Pour le moment.

_- D'accord. Alors, on va demander cette quête ?_

Annabeth a acquiescé et on s'est dirigé côte à côte vers la grande maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu moins mouvementé - quoique. Je vous laisse lire..**

* * *

_- Non._

_- Pardon ?_

J'ai regardé Chiron, stupéfait. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de nous refuser notre quête ? J'ai échangé un regard avec Annabeth, qui semblait surprise aussi. Apparemment, il venait de le faire.

_- Non,_ répéta-Chiron, pour bien nous achever._ Percy, Annabeth, il est hors de question que je vous accorde cette quête. C'est beaucoup trop risqué._

_- En quoi c'est plus risqué que n'importe quelle autre quête ?_ ai-je demandé, vexé. _On est parfaitement capables de retrouver Clarisse.._

_- Je n'en doute pas Percy_, répondit-Chiron._ Je ne manque pas de confiance en vos talents, loin de là. Mais ces gens qui ont enlevé Clarisse c'est trop..Non. C'est tout. Pour votre sécurité, vous ne quitterez pas l'enceinte de cette colonie. Ni aucun autre pensionnaire, d'ailleurs._

_- Chiron_, tenta-d'argumenter Annabeth. _On veux juste retrouver Clarisse._

_- J'ai parfaitement compris, Annabeth,_ répondit-Chiron. _Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas dire oui._

Qu'est-ce que ça m'énervait ! Je bouillais intérieurement. Je n'avais jamais aimé recevoir d'ordres. Avant d'apprendre que j'étais un demi-dieu, à l'école j'étais le genre d'impulsif à dire ce que je pensais, quand je trouvais une situation injuste. Ça ne plaisait pas, en général. Là, j'essayais de garder mon calme mais c'était difficile. Je respectais Chiron, et il était un bon mentor...mais au juste, en quoi ça le regardait ?

_- Et ne vous avisez pas de partir de nuit,_ s'exclama-Chiron._ Je vais prévenir les harpies, leur dire de vous jeter un oeil, vous deux en particulier._

Scandalisé, j'ai échangé un coup d'oeil avec Annabeth. Elle aussi, semblait dégoûtée.

_- Vous avez peur des gens qui ont pris Clarisse ?_ ai-je demandé.

J'étais décidé à pousser Chiron dans ses retranchements. Il commettrait une erreur, bientôt, et laisserait échapper un détail.

_- Tout le monde devrait en avoir peur,_ a acquiescé Chiron.

_- C'est Luke, n'est-ce pas ?_ ai-je deviné.

Chiron et Annabeth m'ont regardé, étonnés.

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ a-demandé Annabeth._ Je sais bien que c'est..un traître_ (le mot était difficilement sorti, comme si elle ne l'admettait pas),_ mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Clarisse ?_

_- Oh, je ne sais pas,_ ai-je fait, jouant le décontracté.

_- Pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait Clarisse, d'abord_ ? a demandé Annabeth en se tournant vers Chiron.

Puis, elle s'est retournée vers moi, venant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

_- Et pour qui crois-tu que Luke bosse ?_

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'avais ma petite idée en tête mais c'était tellement..fou, que je n'osais pas la dire. Annabeth a laissé tomber.

_- Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas Clarisse spécialement,_ a fait-Chiron. _Simplement un pensionnaire, et c'est la première qui leur est tombée sous la main._

_- Ils !_ a relevé Annabeth, excitée. _Donc, il y a plusieurs personnes ? Luke bosse bien pour quelqu'un, Percy a raison ?_

_- Ecoutez, tout ça n'est pas de votre ressort..._a commencé Chiron avec sa voix d'adulte.

_- Bien sûr que si !_ je l'ai-coupé, avec colère. _Clarisse fait partie du camp des Sang-mêlés. Elle fait partie de notre grande famille et on se doit la solidarité, non ? Si on ne va pas la chercher, qui le fera ?_

_- Depuis quand portes tu Clarisse dans ton coeur ?_ s'est-étonné Chiron.

_- Laissez-tombez_, ai-je soupiré. _Viens, Annabeth._

J'allais lui saisir le bras, et m'éloigner avec elle, pour concocter un petit plan d'évasion, lorsque Mr. D est apparu.

_- Alors alors alors, que se passe-t-il ici ?_ a-t-il demandé, interrogateur.

_- Oh rien, ces jeunes gens s'en allaient,_ a voulu éluder Chiron.

_- Nous voulons une quête_, j'ai dit, spontanément.

Aussitôt, Annabeth m'a envoyé son coude dans les côtes et j'ai compris trop tard. Mr. D allait nous la refuser aussi, et il serait beaucoup plus difficile de quitter la colonie au nez et à la barbe de Chiron ET Mr. D. J'ai jeté un regard désolé à Annabeth, qui semblait désespérée par ma lenteur d'esprit. Maintenant que la boulette était faite, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

_- Pour retrouver Clarisse,_ j'ai complété pour Mr. D.

_- Oh c'est parfait, parfait !_ a ricané-Mr. D.

Chiron, Annabeth et moi, on l'a regardé, stupéfaits.

_- Vous avez vu les détails avec Chiron, je présume ?_ a demandé Mr D.

_- Comment ça..?_ a demandé Annabeth, n'osant pas y croire.

_- Bah pour votre quête, espèce de sots !_ a répondu Mr D. _Quand partez-vous ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée_, est-intervenu Chiron. _D'accorder cette quête._

_- Mais pourquoi donc ?_ a demandé Mr D, sincèrement étonné, comme s'il ne voyait aucun problème à nous lâcher dans la nature.

_- C'est extrêmement dangereux..._

_- Mais justement !_ s'est-exclamé Mr D._ Ces deux morveux risquent d'y passer, ce qui est parfait ! Laisse-les mourir, ça me fera moins de têtes à surveiller._

_- Hé, oh, on est là !_ j'ai fait, en écartant les bras, parce que je détestais qu'on parle de moi alors que j'étais là.

Pour la deuxième fois, j'ai reçu le coude d'Annabeth, qui m'a fait signe de me taire. Elle avait raison. Mr D. avait accepté, ce qui était inespéré. Il fallait nous faire discret, au cas où il changerait d'avis.

_- Le sujet est clos,_ a fait-Mr D. _Moi, Dionysos, directeur de cette stupide colonie, vous autorise à la quitter, prend effet immédiatement._

J'ai regardé Annabeth avec un sourire. Bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué..Chiron a tenté de protester un peu, mais Mr D n'était pas d'humeur.

_- Arrête de dire des stupidités, Chiron, et commençons cette belote, veux-tu ?_

Sans demander notre reste, on est partis vers les bungalows.

_- Ça alors._.a sifflé Annabeth.

_- Ouais, comme tu dis,_ j'ai acquiescé.

_- On pars ce soir ?_ a fait-Annabeth.

_- On ne va pas voir l'oracle, d'abord ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment aller voir l'oracle ?_

J'ai pensé à la momie, et aussitôt, mon échine à été parcourue de frissons.

_- Non. Tu as raison. Rendez-vous devant nos bungalows après le repas._

Annabeth a acquiescé, et on s'est séparés là. Elle est entrée dans le bungalow d'Athéna, pour préparer ses affaires. Je savais que j'aurais dû en faire autant, mais il me restait du temps. Il restait toute la journée, pour dire vrai, il était 9h à peine. Alors, mes pas m'ont dirigés vers l'arène. J'ai sorti Anaklusmos, et j'ai commencé à m'entraîner sur les mannequins de paille.

Tous les mannequins avaient le visage de Luke: je gardais une rancune brûlante, après le coup du scorpion. J'étais persuadé que c'était lui dans le coup, mais Annabeth ne me croyais jamais, quand je lui faisais part de mes soupçons. Elle me répondait inévitablement "Tu es aveuglé par la haine, Percy. Il est dans le mauvais camp, mais ce n'est pas un monstre". Mouais. Je n'étais pas convaincu de ça.

J'ignorais quel plan il manigançait réellement mais je savais que c'était grand. Et dangereux. Très dangereux. Une heure et demi plus tard, à peu près, j'étais complètement vidé de mes forces, et trempé. Un tour à la plage s'imposait. J'ai rengainé Turbulence Marine, et je me suis rendu à la plage. Le soleil cognait fort.

J'ai piqué tout droit sur l'océan, qui m'attirait, comme à chaque fois. L'eau m'est rapidement montée jusqu'aux chevilles, puis à la taille, au torse et finalement, je n'ai plus eu pied. Je m'habituais à respirer mais c'était un jeu d'enfant. Ça me paraissait aussi naturel que dehors.

J'ai nagé, plutôt loin. Les efforts sous l'eau m'étaient nettement moins difficiles, et je ne sentais pas la fatigue. Je n'avais qu'à demander à un des courants de me pousser plus rapidement et j'avançais. Pour ces aspects là, c'était vraiment trop cool, d'être le fils de Poséidon.

Je songeais à rebrousser chemin, lorsque j'ai aperçu quelque chose..une bête, plutôt grosse. Je mis longtemps à l'identifier. Un hippocampe, immense et coloré. Il est venu se frotter à mes jambes, comme un chien le fait pour son maître, et m'a parlé mentalement.

_Seigneur. Je sais où se trouve celui que vous recherchez._

_Celle que je recherche, tu veux dire, non ? Clarisse ?_

_Non, non. Je parle de Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès._

_Comment le connais-tu ?_

_Le temps presse Seigneur, il faut faire vite._

_Où est Luke ?_

_Il est en route pour Boston par la voie de la mer._

_Ok, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. La mer c'est mon domaine._

_Oui. Mais Seigneur, vous devez y aller seul._

_Oui, j'emmène simplement Annabeth._

_Non Seigneur. Seul. N'emmenez pas la fille de la déesse Athéna._

_Mais...c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-t-elle pas venir ? J'ai besoin d'elle._

_S'il vous plaît Seigneur._

_Qui t'as demandé de me trouver ?_

_Votre père, Seigneur. Mon maître._

_Poséidon t'as vraiment envoyé me dire tout ça ?_

_Pressez vous Seigneur. Et allez y seul. N'emmenez surtout pas la fille d'Athéna._

Avant que je n'ai pu lui poser davantage de questions, l'hippocampe s'est sauvé. J'aurais pu rester indéfiniment sous l'eau à réfléchir à tout ça, mais il fallait faire vite. Sur ça j'étais prêt à écouter cet hippocampe, et mon père. Mais pour ce qui était d'Annabeth...

Tout en nageant vers la plage, je me suis demandé pourquoi mon père voulait tant que je laisse Annabeth de côté. Etait-elle dangereuse ? Allait-elle me trahïr? Non. Je refusais de penser ça. Fallait-il que je lui parle de tout ça ?

J'hésitais encore beaucoup quand j'ai mis le pied sur le sable, complètement sec, mais les idées embrouillées. J'ai couru jusqu'aux bungalows. Avec un peu de chance, Annabeth serait encore dans le sien, bien que j'ai passé un sacré moment à m'entraîner, et à nager. La porte s'ouvrit sur Malcolm, l'un des frères d'Annabeth. Il était blond, aux yeux gris, exactement comme tous les enfants d'Athéna. Il m'adressa un grand sourire.

_- Hey, Percy !_

_- Salut Malcolm_, j'ai abrégé. _Annabeth est là ?_

_- Ouais, bien sûr._

Il l'a appelée, et elle est sortie. On s'est éloignés un peu du bungalow, où trop d'oreilles traînaient.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- J'ai été nager,_ ai-je commencé.

_- Je suis ravie pour toi Percy, vraiment, mais j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires là,_ s'est agacée Annabeth.

_- Non attends, je ne suis pas juste allé nager,_ ai-je coupé._ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

_- Sous l'eau ?_ a raillé Annabeth.

_- Un messager de mon père: un hippocampe._

_- Ah j'avais oublié que tu parlais aux chevaux et leurs dérivés,_ s'est souvenue Annabeth. _Et il t'as dit quoi ?_

Je lui ai relaté fidèlement les propos du messager de mon père.

_- Je ne comprends pas bien,_ a fait-ensuite Annabeth. _Pourquoi Poséidon refuse que je t'accompagne ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- Oh..et tu comptes suivre son ordre_ ? s'est-inquiétée Annabeth.

_- Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas me passer de toi !_

A ces mots, j'ai rougi violemment, alors qu'un sourire amusé s'épanouissait sur les lèvres d'Annabeth. A ce moment, je me rendis compte à quel point ces mots pouvaient être mal interprétés. Je sentis mes joues brûler d'embarras.

_- Oh enfin..je veux dire..intelligence_, ai-bafouillé en rougissant encore plus._ Je ne peux pas me passer..de ton..intelligence et tes capacités..heu..mentales et..enfin tu vois, je voulais pas dire..enfin.._

Je me suis arrêté là, tentant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Annabeth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_- C'est mignon, une déclaration_ ! m'a-t-elle charié.

_- Oh, la ferme !_ j'ai répondu, en marmonnant.

Elle a éclaté de rire, puis, elle a reprit son sérieux et moi mes couleurs normales.

_- Donc nous savons où est Luke_, a récapitulé Annabeth. _Mais ça ne nous avance à rien._

_- Bien sûr que si !_ ai-je répondu. _Ça nous mène tout droit à Clarisse._

_- Percy..._a soupiré-Annabeth.

_- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît,_ ai-je fait, très sérieux._ Fais-moi confiance. Je suis sûr de mon coup !_

Annabeth a froncé les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas laisser les autres décider, surtout quand, comme là, elle désapprouvait la décision.

_- Percy..._a-t-elle tenté.

_- Annabeth !_ ai-je répondu aussi sec.

Je l'ai vu hésiter encore un moment. Puis finalement, elle a lâché un soupir.

_- Ok, ça marche._

Un grand sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres.

_- Merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !_

_- Tu as intérêt à avoir raison, Cervelle d'Algues, parce que sinon..._

Annabeth était menaçante. Mais j'étais sûr de moi. Pour une fois.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tes affaires sont prêtes ?_

Elle a acquiescé.

_- Toi aussi ?_

_- Pas encore.._ai-je répondu. _Mais j'ai si peu de choses que ça ne va pas prendre longtemps._

_- Va faire ton sac,_ a fait-Annabeth. _L'hippocampe a dit de se dépêcher. On part dès que tu es prêt._

J'ai acquiescé, et pendant qu'elle retournait dans son bungalow, je me suis précipité dans le mien. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses à faire, à vrai dire. Annabeth m'a rejoint dans mon bungalow alors que j'étais en train de fourrer mes affaires dans mon sac, pêle mêle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ranges bien_, a-t-elle ricané.

J'ai regardé son sac, bien rempli.

_- Quoi, tu as emmené toute ta bibliothèque ?_ j'ai ricané.

_- Non, juste trois ou quatre livres,_ a-t-elle répondu en haussant les épaules.

J'ai fermé la fermeture de mon sac à dos, puis balayé la pièce du regard.

_- Tu as Anaklusmos ?_ a demandé Annabeth.

J'ai acquiescé.

_- C'est bon, on peut partir.._

On est sortis du bungalow de Poséidon.

_- Tu as dit au revoir aux autres Athéna ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Ouais, j'ai réussi à tous les voir. Ils nous ont souhaité bonne chance, d'ailleurs._

On a commencé à marcher, vers la plage.

_- Et toi ?_ a demandé Annabeth._ Tu as fait tes adieux ?_

J'ai secoué la tête, négativement.

_- Je n'ai personne à qui dire au revoir_, répondit-je._ Etant donné que Grover est sur les traces de Pan, et que tu viens avec moi.._

Annabeth n'a pas relevé mon ton morose. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de parler de ça.

_- Tu as réfléchi à comment on allait rejoindre le bateau de Luke ?_ a demandé Annabeth.

_- En nageant._

_- Bah bien sûr,_ a ricané Annabeth._ J'ai des questions stupides._

J'ai capté son ironie, mais je n'ai pas relevé. Je me suis engagé dans l'eau, comme tout à l'heure.

_- Percy, c'est pas une bonne idée._

J'avais déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, quand je me suis retourné. Annabeth s'était arrêtée, les chaussures à peine immergées.

_- J'ai des bouquins,et du papier dans mon sac,_ a fait-Annabeth.

Je suis revenu sur mes pas.

_- Alors prends ma main._

Elle m'a regardé, embarrassée.

_- Percy, je ne vais pas te tenir la main ! Pas ici..!_

Elle a regardé autour de nous, et j'ai fait de même. Il y avait quelques pensionnaires un peu plus loin, qui étaient en train de sortir les canoës, et deux ou trois satyres de l'autre côté, qui discutaient. Avait-elle donc si honte de me tenir la main ?

_- Très bien_, ai-je grommelé, en reprenant mon chemin dans les vagues. _Alors trempe toi, toi et tes bouquins._

J'ai entendu un grognement agacé, et finalement, Annabeth m'a saisi la main, en me maudissant en grec. J'avoue que maintenant qu'elle avait compliqué les choses, ça m'embarrassait un peu, de lui tenir la main comme ça. Mais dès qu'on a été sous l'eau, elle a arrêté de pester. De part notre contact, elle était dans la bulle que je venais de créer, et qui lui permettait d'être sèche et de respirer et parler, donc elle ne se plaignait pas trop.

_- Bon très bien. Merci_, a-t-elle grommelé à contrecoeur.

_- De rien!_ ai-je répondu moqueur.

Les vingts premières minutes étaient assez agréables. J'étais sous l'eau, où je me sentais bien, aux côtés d'Annabeth, qui s'extasiait du paysage aquatique, et les courants marins nos portaient tout seul, de façon à ce qu'on ait même pas besoin de nager. Je modelait les courants à nos besoins. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti qu'Annabeth en avait marre. Je comprenais que ça pouvait être déstabilisant, au début, de rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ai-je demandé au bout d'une demie-heure, en la sentant s'agiter.

_- On peut faire une pause ?_

J'ai acquiescé, et repéré la berge. Je n'ai aucune de idée de comment je m'y suis pris pour nous localiser avec autant de profondeur, mais quand on a touché le sol de nos pied et que nos têtes ont émergés, on était face à une petite plage déserte et un peu sauvage. Pas comme la plage de la colonie. Machinalement, j'ai lâché la main d'Annabeth.

_- Percy !_ a-t-elle alors crié.

_- Quoi ?!_

Je me suis retourné, craignant une attaque. Il n'y avait rien, sauf l'expression furieuse d'Annabeth.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ ai-je demandé en soupirant.

_- Tu m'as lâchée !_

Et j'ai compris qu'on était encore dans l'eau jusqu'au épaules et que, déconcentré, j'avais oublié d'étendre mon pouvoir à elle... et qu'elle était trempée. J'ai eu une grimace.

_- Je suis désolé.._

Elle a étouffé une insulte, et en grognant, a rejoint la plage. Je l'ai suivie et elle s'est un peu éloignée, pour aller "sécher". Je me suis assis sur le sable, et j'ai étiré mes bras. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable, de nager comme ça, même si les courants nous poussaient. J'étais en train de réfléchir à un autre moyen de rejoindre Luke, lorsque j'ai entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang..Annabeth.

J'ai bondi sur mes pieds, couru vers la direction du cri, tout ça en dégainant Anaklusmos. J'ai couru, et trébuché sur la racine d'un arbre, alors que je pénétrais dans une sorte de jungle. Finalement, j'ai localisé Annabeth, qui était avec un énorme monstre. Je supposais que c'était un monstre, tout du moins.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, l'énorme machin relâchait Annabeth, qui était livide. Elle a couru vers moi, trébuchant et se rattrapant aux arbres.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ ai-je soufflé._ C'est quoi ?_

_- Un cyclope, tu ne vois donc pas ?_ a fait-Annabeth. _Il m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant bonjour !_

Elle avait dit ça avec un dégoût et un mépris évident. J'ai regardé un peu mieux, et à travers la brume, j'ai en effet distingué..l'oeil tout ronde du cyclope, unique. J'ai été étonné de la taille. Dans les légendes, Polyphème était mille fois plus grand. Ça devait être un bébé cyclope. Il portait de vieilles fringues abîmées, crasseuses et déchirées, mais ne semblait pas nous menacer.

_- Percy !_ s'est-alors exclamé le cyclope avec sa grosse voix bourrue.

J'ai regardé Annabeth. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

_- Percy ?_ a reprit-le cyclope, un peu moins sûr de lui.

_- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?_ ai-je demandé, méfiant, les doigts crispés autour de la garde de Turbulence.

_- Papa me l'a dit._

_- Papa..ton père ? Je connais ton père ?_

_- On a le même._

Alors là, je ne suivais plus du tout la conversation. Annabeth non plus, apparemment. Etait-ce une tactique du cyclope pour nous déconcentrer et nous embrouiller ?

_- Tu es..._

_- ..le fils de Poséidon !_ a achevé-le cyclope, tout naturellement. _Salut frangin, je m'appelle Tyson._

* * *

A présent que je connaissais l'histoire de Tyson, j'avais envie de me précipiter à l'Olympe et d'étriper mon père. Un frère cyclope ?! Non mais sérieusement..Il abusait là. Un cyclope ? Et puis quoi encore ! Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir fait savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Tyson nous avait tout raconté sur lui. Que son père, Poséidon, était venu le voir l'année dernière, ici même. Il avait toujours habité ici, dans cette jungle, dans une cabane rudimentaire qu'il s'était faite. Poséidon l'avait donc trouvé, et avait eu une longue discussion, lui apprenant qu'il était son fils. C'était un jour de pluie, que Tyson se remémorait très bien. Poséidon avait tendu la main vers une flaque assez grande et fait apparaître le visage de Percy dans le reflet de l'eau.

_- Ça, c'est ton frère_, avait-il dit à Tyson. _Percy. Si jamais un jour il vient te voir, fais-lui savoir la vérité._

On étais à présent assis côtes à côtes sur la plage, moi et Annabeth, tandis que Tyson faisait ses bagages.

_- On se tire d'ici, Percy,_ a fait-Annabeth soudainement en se levant.

_- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on l'abandonne ?_ ai-je fait, en baissant la voix. _Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir._

_- Stupide, stupide, stupide..._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Tu veux sérieusement voyager avec un cyclope ?_ a explosé Annabeth. _Un cyclope, Percy !_

La raison de sa colère m'échappait totalement.

_- Il a dit qu'il avait une embarcation,_ ai-je dit. _Ça sera tellement plus pratique..._

_- Je préfère toujours crever que monter dans un bateau avec un cyclope,_ a répondu Annabeth.

_- Tu ne viens pas ?_ ai-je demandé.

Annabeth m'a regardé, et j'ai eu peur une seconde, qu'elle refuse de venir.

_- Tu me demandes vraiment beaucoup là.._a-t-elle soupiré.

Elle s'est éloignée, se rapprochant de la mer, me laissant son sac. A ce moment, Tyson est arrivé avec un énorme sac.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça ?_ ai-je demandé, étonné qu'il puisse avoir autant de possessions en vivant ici.

_- Mes affaires !_ a répondu Tyson en haussant les épaules.

_- Oh. Bien. Allons y._

Je me suis levé, j'ai saisi le sac d'Annabeth et on l'a rejoint avec Tyson. Je lui ai tendu son sac, avec une prière silencieuse dans les yeux. Elle a soutenu mon regard, et j'ai failli détourner les yeux devant l'intensité du gris des siens. Mais j'ai tenu bon, et elle a finalement lâché un soupir, et saisi son sac.

_- Merci.._ai-je fait à Annabeth.

_- Pourquoi tu lui dis merci ?_ a demandé mon demi-frère.

_- Rien, Tyson_, ai-je répondu, agacé._ Rien. Alors, elle est où ton embarcation ?_

Tyson s'est dirigé vers un énorme buisson, un peu en retrait de la plage. Il en a tiré une petite barque de bois. Annabeth m'a jeté un coup d'oeil. Je pouvais sentir les vagues de colères qui émanaient d'elles et m'arrivaient dessus de plein fouet.

_- Alors tu veux déjà me faire voyager avec un cyclope_, a-récapitulé Annabeth en chuchotant furieusement. _Alors qu'en soi, j'aurais refusé si n'importe qui d'autre que toi m'avait demandé...et en plus, nous allons voyer dans cette chose ?!_

_- C'est un bateau_, ai-je fait en haussant les épaules. _C'est mieux que rien non ?_

_- Oh Percy, par les Dieux !_ s'est-exclamée Annabeth. _Cette quête vire au fiasco_.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre, parce que Tyson est arrivé, fier de lui, traînant la vieille barque de bois jusqu'à l'eau aussi facilement que si elle ne pesait rien. On est montés dedans avec Annabeth, puis, Tyson nous a rejoint. J'ai vu le visage d'Annabeth se crisper, mais je n'ai pas relevé.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se plaindre: voyager en bateau avec deux enfants de Poséidon, c'était une vrai croisière. Parce que quand Tyson a posé sa main sur l'eau, et que les courants nous ont aussitôt dirigés vers le large, je n'ai plus douté qu'il était bien un enfant de Poséidon. En réalité, maintenant que mes cours de latin me remontaient au cerveau, tous les cyclopes étaient mes demi-frères.

On a filé sur l'eau, plus vite que je n'aurais pu m'y attendre. La barque ne craquait même pas, malgré le poids de Tyson, et, alors que le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel, on a aperçu le bateau de Luke. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en mer, il était accosté à un ponton de bois.

_- Ils se sont arrêtés ?_ ai-je demandé. _On est pas à Boston, pourtant..._

_- Peut-être une pause ?_ a-suggéré Annabeth._ Tant mieux, ça va nous faciliter les choses._

Il y avait quelques monstres, qui déambulaient sur le pont du bateau, mais sinon, c'était d'un calme plat. Trop inquiétant.

Sans aucun bruit, j'ai ordonné aux courants de nous mener vers la plage, déserte à première vue. Dès que le fond de notre petite embarcation à touché le sable, on a gagné la plage. Tyson faisait un boucan énorme...il sauta dans les vagues, créant une gerbe d'eau bruyante et visible. Puis, il a marché jusqu'à nous, et j'ai entendu des pièces de métal s'entrechoquer dans son sac.

_- Tyson! Chuuut !_ me suis-je précipité vers lui. _Tu vas nous faire repérer !_

_- Désolé.._a-t-il répondu en chuchotant.

Mais même quand il chuchotait, sa voix grave résonnait beaucoup plus que les nôtres. J'ai soupiré. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, de l'avoir emmené, finalement. Je me suis retourné vers le sable, et j'avais perdu de vue Annabeth. Elle avait disparu. J'ai regardé autour de moi, paniqué...quelqu'un avait pu l'enlever ?

_- Annabeth !_ ai-je soufflé. _Annabeth ?_

A ce moment, quelqu'un m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule.

_- T'as du varech dans le crâne, toi !? Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer._

Ah. Oui. Elle portait sûrement sa casquette d'invisibilité. Je me suis senti stupide, mais Annabeth à enchaîné.

_- Allez on y va,_a-t-elle fait, toujours invisible.

Je pouvais suivre les empreintes qu'elle laissait dans le sable, et je la suivais, Tyson sur mes talons. On a été supers prudents, mais ensuite, on s'est fait une raison: il n'y avait personne sur la plage. Il allait falloir entrer dans le bateau.

_- Ne bougez plus._

On s'est immobilisés, avec Tyson, devant cette voix froide et familière. Je me suis retourné. Chris Rodriguez..un ex-pensionnaire de la colonie des sangs-mêlés.

_- Chris_ ! je me suis exclamé. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Relevez vous, vous deux,_ a ordonné Chris sans répondre.

Il a pointé sa lame droit sur nous, et on a été forcés de lui obéir.

_- Où est ta petite-amie, Percy ? La fille d'Athéna qui traîne toujours avec toi ?_

Je me suis senti rougir.

_- Elle n'est pas ma.._ai-je commencé.

_- Derrière toi !_ a répondu Annabeth en même temps que moi.

Chris s'est retourné brusquement, et Annabeth a ôté sa casquette d'invisibilité avant de se précipiter sur lui. Elle le désarma d'un coup souple de son poignard, puis appliqua l'arme sous sa gorge.

_- Ok. C'était bien joué_, ai-je admis vers Annabeth.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chris_ ? a-t-elle ensuite demandé.

_- Je suis les ordres de Luke, évidemment,_ a répondu Chris. _Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupides que vous le paraissez, j'espère ? Vous avez compris que Luke avait pris Clarisse ?_

_- Bien sûr,_ ai-je acquiescé. _C'est tout à fait digne de ce traître. Est-il dans le bateau ?_

J'ai désigné l'énorme bateau où se prélassaient les monstres, derrière nous.

_- Non,_ a répondu-Chris.

_- Menteur,_ ai-je tenté.

Mais il semblait sincère.

_- Tu ne veux pas me croire ? Ne me crois pas. Mais Luke n'est plus là._

_- Dis nous où il est !_ a-demandé Annabeth.

Au début, Chris ne voulait pas répondre. Mais plus les secondes de silence passaient, plus Annabeth renforçait la prise sur le poignard. Un filet de sang à coulé sur le cou de notre "otage".

_- Ok !_ a cédé-Chris._ Il y a quelques jours, il a rassemblé tout l'équipage, et s'est aventuré dans la jungle._

_- Pourquoi ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi !_ a cinglé Chris. _Je ne le questionne pas sur toutes ses actions, il déteste ça !_

_- Il a emmené Clarisse ?_ a demandé Annabeth.

_- Ouais. Cette petite teigne est sacrément coriace. Mais Luke va être content. Il savait que c'étaient vous deux qui viendrez la chercher._

J'allais lui poser d'autres questions, lorsque quatre chiens des enfers ont surgi derrière nous, grognant.

_- Je ne vous avais pas dit, que Luke m'avait laissé un petit détachement de sécurité ?_ a-t-il ricané.

Profitant de notre surprise, il a désarmé Annabeth et s'est dégagé d'elle. D'un geste souple il a ramassé son épée, et s'est précipité vers moi. J'ai laissé tomber mon sac et dégainé Anaklusmos. Juste à temps pour parer le premier coup de Chris. Tout en combattant, je voyais d'un oeil les chiens des enfers s'approcher en grondant d'Annabeth et Tyson, qui étaient complètement désarmés. Je voyais le poignard d'Annabeth échoué sur le sable, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Plus les chiens des enfers avançaient, plus Tyson et Annabeth reculaient. J'ai paré un coup de Chris, mais à force de surveiller mes amis, je fus déconcentré, et le coup m'atteignit en pleine tête. J'ai senti l'estafilade au visage me brûler et j'ai roulé dans le sable.

_- Percy !_ s'est-exclamé Annabeth.

Je ne savais pas si elle s'inquiétait pour moi, ou me prévenait que les chiens des enfers allaient les attaquer, ou les deux. Je relevais la tête en crachant du sable, tandis que Chris se dirigeait vers moi, ricanant, sa lame se balançant dans sa paume.

_- Alors Percy Jackson,_ a-t-il fait.

Mais je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion d'en dire plus, puisque dès qu'il se fut rapproché, j'ai appliqué à mes jambes un mouvement circulaire puissant, et j'ai balayé les jambes de Chris, qui s'est retrouvé face contre terre. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru jusqu'au poignard d'Annabeth, que j'ai lancé derrière moi, sans regarder...sans regarder où il tombait. Je l'avais lancé droit sur l'endroit où étaient les chiens des enfers mais aussi...Annabeth et Tyson.

Je me suis brusquement retourné pour voir le poignard planté dans la tête d'un des chiens des enfers, fou furieux.

_- Ah bah merci Cervelle d'Algues !_ s'est exclamé Annabeth. _Ça m'aide ce que tu viens de faire. Ça m'aide beaucoup._

Le chien ruait et c'était impossible qu'elle réussisse à prendre son poignard. J'étais dos à Chris, Turbulence pendant le long de mon bras, sa pointe touchant le sol. Mon ennemi s'était visiblement relevé, et il s'est précipité sur moi par derrière, m'enserrant la gorge du bras. J'ai lâché Turbulence, et utilisé mes deux mains pour essayer de me dégager mais Chris avait une poigne d'enfer, et sa lame affutée reposait sur mes côtes.

Avec de plus en plus de force, Chris m'a soulevé de terre. J'ai senti mes pieds décoller du sable, et l'air quitter mes poumons. Les quatre chiens des enfers quand à eux, s'avançaient de plus en plus vers mes amis.

_- Assiste à la mort de tes amis, Jackson, tout en mourant toi aussi,_ a ricané Chris comme un dément.

Il m'étranglait de plus en plus, mais j'avais encore assez d'air pour être lucide. Annabeth était désarmée. Ils étaient tous deux en danger, avec Tyson. J'ignorais totalement si je pouvais faire ça, mais je me suis concentré sur Turbulence. D'un coup, l'épée s'est levée, à tourbillonné dans l'air et est allée se loger dans la main d'Annabeth, qui l'a regardé, surprise.

_- Comment...?_ a-t-elle commencé.

Puis elle a réalisé la situation. Chris qui m'étranglait, les chiens qui avançaient, menaçants. Son instinct de combattante à repris le dessus, et elle a attaqué l'un des monstres, celui qui avait son poignard dans la tête. D'un coup, le monstre est parti en fumée, et elle a récupéré son poignard. De ses deux armes elle était redoutables. Elle a tué un autre monstre, puis un troisième. Elle allait vers le quatrième quand Tyson lui a donné un coup de pied monumental. Le chien des enfers est allé s'écraser dans l'eau, au large.

Je manquais trop d'air..je n'arrivais même plus à lutter. Mes mains retombèrent. Je leur ordonnait d'essayer de me libérer de nouveau mais elles étaient comme moi à bout de force. J'ai fermé les yeux, me sentant basculer, quand Chris m'a lâché. Je suis allé percuter le sable.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je vis qui m'avais sauvé: Tyson. Il avait apparemment percuté Chris qui m'avait lâché. Maintenant, mon cyclope de demi-frère venait d'envoyer Chris au large, rejoindre le chien des enfers. Annabeth se précipita sur moi.

_- Vous avez pris votre temps,_ ai-je toussé, la gorge complètement comprimée.

_- Désolée...!_ a-t-elle fait.

_- Et voilà_, a fait-Tyson en revenant. _Méchant dans l'eau, avec son vilain chien._

_- Merci Tyson. Merci beaucoup._

Il a eu l'air content que je le remercie. J'attendis de pouvoir respirer normalement avant de m'asseoir. Je n'avais plus de force dans aucun muscle de mon corps. Annabeth a fouillé dans son sac et en a retiré un bâtonnet d'ambroisie, qu'elle m'a tendu. Je l'ai pris, reconnaissant et je l'ai mangé. Aussitôt, ça allait mieux. Je me levais, et tanguait.

_- L'ambroisie ne suffit pas, apparemment,_ a fait-Annabeth en me rattrapant pour m'éviter d'aller m'écraser sur le sable encore une fois. _Il faut qu'on passe la nuit ici._

_- Où ? C'est infesté de monstres par ici !_ ai-je fait en me rasseyant.

_- Mais non. Et puis, Tyson est là. Les cyclopes détectent l'odeur des monstres. Hein Tyson ?_

_- Je sens encore l'odeur des vilains chiens,_ a fait-Tyson. _Mais pas d'autres monstres._

J'ai hésité. Est-ce qu'on pouvait se permettre de passer la nuit là ? En même temps, je ne me sentais guère capable de marcher des kilomètres dans les bois pour trouver Clarisse. Alors j'ai acquiescé.

On s'est installé un peu plus haut sur la plage.

_- Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques petits trucs dans le bateau,_ a fait-Annabeth en se levant.

_- Non !_ ai-je protesté. _C'est trop dangereux._

_- C'est gentil de s'inquiéter,_ a raillé Annabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sans tenir compte de moi, elle a ramassé son poignard, et s'est dirigée vers le bateau. J'ai été tenté de dire à Tyson de la suivre, mais je ne voulais pas le mettre également en danger. Alors, j'ai attendu d'angoissantes minutes. Finalement, quand j'ai vu Annabeth ressortir du bateau et marcher tranquillement vers nous, j'ai pu respirer normalement.

_- Il n'y a personne a bord_, a fait-Annabeth._ J'ai un peu pillé leurs réserves mais je doute qu'ils s'en rendent compte._

Elle avait pris trois couvertures, une lampe à huile, un vieux machin comme ceux des époques d'avant, des réserves de nourriture et d'autres choses utiles. J'ai sais une couverture, reconnaissant.

_- Merci.._

Elle m'a juste souri, puis s'est assise à côté de moi. J'aurais été content, si je n'avais pas su que c'était pour éviter de devoir s'asseoir à côté de Tyson. Ce-dernier à saisi une mangue, et l'a regardé, curieux.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Apparemment, il ne mangeait pas de mangues, avant, dans sa cabane. J'ai mangé quelques fruits rapportés par Annabeth, puis, je me suis rapidement endormi, Turbulence dans ma poche, au cas où.

* * *

C'est le soleil qui m'a réveillé, et non un monstre quelconque. J'en ai déduis que la nuit s'était bien passée. J'étais reposé, c'était déjà ça. Je me suis assis sur ma couverture. Tyson ronflait toujours, à côté de moi, mais Annabeth était réveillée. Assise sur sa couverture, à côté de moi, elle était en plein croquis, sur des feuilles qu'elles avaient amenés dans son sac.

_- Les plans de ton futur monument qui durera mille ans ?_ ai-je demandé avec un sourire.

_- Qui sait ?_ a souri-Annabeth._ Enfin réveillé, toi. Ça fait deux heures que je suis debout._

_- Tes réflexions t'empêchaient de dormir ?_ ai-je demandé avec un sourire. _C'est ça, d'être architecte dans l'âme._

Elle a secoué la tête, amusée, mais n'a pas relevé.

_- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tyson ?_

Elle m'a regardé, étonnée par ce brusque changement de sujet et de ton.

_- C'est vrai,_ ai-je repris. _C'est un monstre, un cyclope. Mais c'est mon demi-frère, et il nous a aidé. Il a prêté son bateau, il m'a sauvé la vie, il a noyé le chien des enfers..._

Annabeth a soupiré. Visiblement, ce sujet n'était pas son top favoris de conversation.

_- Laisse tomber, Percy,c'est une longue histoire.._a-t-elle marmonné.

_- Dis-moi !_ ai-je insisté.

Elle a hoché négativement la tête, et j'ai grogné, frustré.

_- Un jour tu me le diras..._ai-je dit.

_- Oui._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Un jour._

Super. Avec ça, je pouvais attendre encore longtemps tiens ! A ce moment, Tyson s'est levé lui aussi.

_- Mangue !_ s'est-il écrié joyeusement.

Apparemment, il appréciait ce nouveau fuit. On l'a donc laissé manger, puis, on plié bagages et on a partis de la plage.

_- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demandait-Tyson toutes les cinq minutes.

_- On va trouver Luke, parce qu'il détient Clarisse_, ai-je répondu excédé. _Tyson, je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois !_

_- C'est juste que ça sent._

_- Sent quoi ?_

_- Monstres. Je sens leur puanteur ! D'ici ! Alors qu'ils sont loins !_

_- Parfait, guide nous vers eux,_ a exigé Annabeth.

Cela ne semblait pas ravir Tyson, mais il a acquiescé. Il a pris la tête de notre petite expédition. Au bout d'une heure et demie de marche dans la jungle, a trébucher sur les racines, et à suivre Tyson, on est finalement arrivés à l'orée d'une petite clairière. On a regardé, restant sous le couvert des arbres et ce qu'on a vu nous a glacé.

Il y avait des monstres partout...des chiens des enfers, quelques harpies, les trois Furies, bien sûr, encore quelques Lestrygons, et finalement de gros cyclopes beaucoup plus énormes et menaçants que Tyson.

Ils grouillaient, ne tenant pas en place, se déplaçant sans cesse. Au centre, cependant, il y avait un large cercle, où aucun monstre ne se déplaçait. S'y trouvait Luke, assis sur le sol, plongé dans une carte ou un document qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Il était entouré de plusieurs soldats, assis par terre comme lui. Des sangs-mêlés pour la plupart, en tenue de combat et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Et finalement, j'ai vu au dessus de nous, Clarisse. Elle était ligotée, baillonée, et attachée à une branche basse d'un des arbres. Malgré ça, elle donnait des coups de pieds dans l'écorce, se débattait et tentait de crier malgré son baillon.

_- Ok. Et là, comment on fait pour passer sans se faire tuer ?_ ai-je chuchoté en direction d'Annabeth.

Et pour une fois, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Même la fille d'Athéna n'avait pas de plan.

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Ils ont retrouvé Clarisse mais ça semble impossible de la délivrer, hein ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et merci de lire !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée..Ça s'accélère..**

**Merci, à MarionNCISlove, et à Alena Robynelfe, pour les reviews :)**

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, rien n'avait changé. J'ai regardé à côté de moi. Tyson ronflait. De l'autre côté, Annabeth était enroulée dans sa couverture, encore endormie. Mais alors...qui montait la garde ?

Je me suis levé, prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller. Notre plan était un peu bancal, je l'admets. C'est moi qui en avait eu l'idée. On s'était repliés, et on avait attendu toute la journée, une opportunité de libérer Clarisse. Mais ils étaient définitivement trop nombreux. Alors, aggravant encore mon plan, j'avais proposé qu'on passe la nuit là, et on avait installé des tours de garde. J'avais pris le premier, Annabeth le second et Tyson était censé veiller, à présent.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Sans bruit, je me suis aventuré jusqu'à la clairière, qui n'était pas bien loin, juste à quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit..Quand j'ai passé la tête derrière un arbre et que j'ai vu la clairière déserte, je me suis fait à l'idée. On les avait laissé filer.

Il n'y avait plus de monstres, plus de Luke et plus de Clarisse. Seulement les traces de leur passage. J'allais me précipiter vers Annabeth et Tyson pour les secouer, et se mettre en route, lorsque je l'ai aperçu. J'étais pourtant certain qu'il n'était pas là, quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai cligné des yeux, et je me suis avancé.

_- Papa_ ? ai-je dit, bêtement.

_- Bonjour Percy._

Ok, j'avoue que là, je n'avais plus rien à dire. Voir mon père c'était...vraiment pas normal. C'était interdit. Pourquoi se montrait-il maintenant ? Alors qu'il s'en foutait de moi, jusqu'à présent ?..

Je me suis encore approché et je l'ai dévisagé. Il était comme la seule fois où je l'avais vu. Vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne, en short avec des sandales. Pas vraiment l'image qu'on se fait d'un dieu, quoi.

_- Approche._

J'ai obéi. Mais je me suis rappelé de Tyson et une colère froide m'a envahi. J'ai tenté de me maîtriser et je me suis assis à même le sol, devant lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ ai-je demandé. _T'es pas censé avoir l'interdiction de me voir ?_

_- Zeus a fait une exception,_ a répondu-Poséidon.

_- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?_

Mon père m'a regardé, l'air d'hésiter. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement heureux de me voir et ça n'a fait que renforcer ma colère.

_- D'ailleurs, avant qu'on aborde les grands sujets_, ai-je lancé._ C'est sympa de m'avoir prévenu, pour Tyson._

Mon père m'a lancé un regard qui m'a glacé, et je me suis tu. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser avec les dieux, même si on est de leur famille.

_- Ce qui est fait, est fait,_ a tranché Poséidon._ Tu as rencontré Tyson, tu connais la vérité._

Je ne voyais pas vraiment les choses comme ça. Sa version était tellement simplifiée ! Cependant, il ne m'a pas donné l'occasion d'exposer ma version "en colère".

_- Percy, il faut que je m'entretiennes avec toi d'un sujet pressant_, a fait-mon père.

_- Ah ouais..La disparition de Clarisse,_ ai-je acquiescé._ Je me suis aussi demandé, pourquoi Luke s'en est pris à elle ?_

_- Ce n'est pas..ce dont je voulais te parler._

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

_- Ah. C'est Cronos, alors, c'est ça ?_ ai-je tenté.

Si ce n'était pas ça, je ne voyais pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que mon père quitte son trône à l'Olympe, et demande à Zeus un compromis pour venir me parler ?

_- Non plus._

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Percy..n'as-tu compris aucun des messages que je t'ai envoyé ?_

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou. Des messages ? J'avais loupé un épisode, hein ? Parce que...c'était dans sa tête, qu'il m'avait envoyé des messages ! Je n'ai pas osé dire ça..J'ai plutôt bafouillé:

_- Quels messages ?_

Poséidon a soupiré. Visiblement, il me trouvait stupide. Ou lent d'esprit. Ou les deux.

_- Le premier message, était l'hippocampe._

_- Ah ouais !_ ai-je dit._ Tu l'as envoyé pour me parler._

_- N'as-tu donc pas prêté attention à ses paroles, Percy ?_

_- Euh..si ?_

Poséidon à froncé les sourcils. Il a passé sa main devant mon visage, j'ai senti un courant d'air froid, et j'ai entendu ce que m'avait dit l'hippocampe. Comme un flash-back. Poséidon m'a fait ré-entendre une phrase.

"N'emmenez surtout pas la fille d'Athéna."

_- Ah. Ça._

C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Allait-il enfin m'expliquer pourquoi il l'avait envoyé me dire ça ? Apparemment non. Alors, j'ai demandé.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as voulu me dire ça ?_

_- Pour que tu n'emmènes pas la fille d'Athéna._

_- Annabeth,_ ai-je précisé.

_- Oui._

Cette conversation était..bizarre. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai eu, des conversations bizarres, dans ma vie !

_- Le deuxième message_, a reprit-Poséidon. _Etait Tyson._

_- Tyson, un message ?_ ai-je ricané.

_- Tu l'as sûrement remarqué, mais la fille d'Athéna déteste les cyclopes..._

_- Annabeth,_ ai-je insisté, encore une fois.

_- J'ai envoyé Tyson, pour qu'elle retourne à la colonie. Je pensais qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de voyager avec un cyclope. Mais visiblement, sa loyauté pour toi passe avant tout._

Tout était flou dans ma tête. J'entendais les paroles de mon père, mais je ne comprenais rien du tout.

_- Je ne..C'est quoi, le but ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- Tu dois arrêter, de fréquenter cette fille d'Athéna._

_- Annabeth !_

Cette fois, j'avais haussé le ton. Dieu ou pas dieu, il ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom de ma meilleure et plus proche amie ?

_- Annabeth, c'est son nom_, ai-je martelé. _Pourquoi l'appelles-tu sans cesses "fille d'Athéna" ?_

_- Ecoute Percy, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter,_ a fait-Poséidon.

Au ton de sa voix, j'ai remarqué que je commençais à l'agacer.

_- Votre amitié n'est pas normale,_ a fait-Poséidon._ Elle ne vous apportera rien. A l'un, comme à l'autre. C'est même dangereux._

_- En quoi fréquenter Annabeth est dangereux ? Elle m'a sauvé la vie bien des fois._

_- Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre,_ a fait-mon père. _Percy, c'est un ordre et je suis très sérieux. Je ne veux plus que tu la fréquentes. Tu vas lui dire, de regagner la colonie. D'accord ? Et quand tu seras de retour après ta quête, tu resteras à l'écart d'elle._

J'ai senti mes oreilles bourdonner, sous l'effet de la colère. Il plaisantait ?

_- Je te dit ça de ma part et de la part d'Athéna_, a fait-Poséidon, m'achevant bien. _Elle désapprouve également votre fréquentation. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que si mon petit "discours dissuasif", comme elle l'a appelé, ne fonctionnait pas, que si vous persistiez à rester amis, alors, elle vous réservait un petit quelque chose, pour vous forcer la main._

J'ai déglutis, et sentis mon coeur rater un battement. Ok. Le "petit quelque chose" d'Athéna ne me disait rien qui vaille. Rien du tout.

_- Nous te laissons trois jours,_ a lâché-Poséidon. _Sauf si tu te décides avant._

_- Trois jours ?_

_- Pour te résoudre à lui dire tout ça._

_- Ah. Sympa._

_- Je dois y aller._

Et dans un éclair, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, assis comme un idiot. A cet instant, je comprenais Luke...A cet instant, j'avais envie de massacrer le Dieu de la mer. Et tout les autres.

J'ai serré les poings. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils agissaient exactement comme si nous étions...des pions ! En quoi mon amitié avec Annabeth pouvait-elle être dangereuse, ou les gêner ?

_- Percy ?_

A ce moment, j'ai vu Tyson et Annabeth débouler.

_- Où sont-ils passés ?_ s'est-exclamé-Annabeth._ Oh non._

Elle s'est tournée vers Tyson, furieuse.

_- Tu t'es endormi_ ! a-t-elle tonné. _Et maintenant, on les a perdus !_

Elle m'a aperçu. Je devais avoir mauvaise mine, parce qu'elle s'est rapidement approchée, inquiète.

_- Percy, ça va ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- Oh tout roule._

Je me suis composé un sourire et je me suis levé.

_- On va..hem..euh..y aller ?_

Annabeth a froncé les sourcils et m'a dévisagé avec suspicion. J'ai détourné le regard.

_- Je suis désolé, Percy..._se lamenta-Tyson._ Je me suis endormi !_

Il a ajouté un grommellement qui ressemblait à "méchant cyclope", et à continué de s'excuser.

_- Tyson..c'est pas grave ! Relax !_

_- C'est pas grave,_ a relevé-Annabeth, en levant les yeux au ciel._ Non, c'est pas grave du tout._

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil, et elle a arrêté, à contre-coeur.

_- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à se mettre en route,_ a soupiré-Annabeth.

On est allés chercher nos affaires, et dans un silence de plomb, on s'est mis en route. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de relater ma conversation avec Poséidon, à Annabeth, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment.

"Hé, au fait. Mon père m'a interdit de te fréquenter, sinon, ta mère risque de nous griller vif. Bon bah, adieu !"

Parce que je me doutais que la "surprise" d'Athéna était loin d'être agréable. Serait-elle capable de me tuer ?

Et puis, de toute façon...je ne pouvais pas ne plus être pote avec Annabeth ! C'était...rien que d'y penser, c'était absurde.

_- Tu es sûr que ça va, Percy ?_ m'a demandé Annabeth.

_- Oui, oui._

J'avais plus la nausée qu'autre chose, mais elle n'a pas insisté. On a marché un long moment. J'avais le dos démoli, et les jambes lourdes. On s'est arrêté, une heure après. Assis par terre, on a mangé les dernières réserves de nourriture qu'Annabeth avait piqué dans le bateau de Luke.

Tyson a englouti la dernière mangue, avec un air de regret. Je lui ai promis que quand on reviendrais à la colonie, il pourrait en manger d'autres. Je n'en avais jamais vu au pavillon, mais comme la nourriture s'adaptait aux envies, j'étais certain qu'il y aurait des mangues à notre retour..Si on revenait.

On s'est remis à marcher. Bientôt, la forêt s'est éclaircie.

_- Où on est ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- South Kingstown_, a répondu-Tyson.

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_ ai-je dit, en le regardant, admiratif.

_- C'est écrit, là, sur ce panneau._

Il a désigné un panneau. Il n'était pas si loin, mais ma dyslexie m'empêchait de le déchiffrer, tout comme Annabeth.

_- Allons-y.._a-t-elle fait.

_- Pourquoi on irait là ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Où est-ce que Luke irait, à traverser tous ces bois ?_ a répondu-Annabeth._ Je suis sûre qu'il est dans cette ville._

_- Si t'es sûre alors..._

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'entrer là soit notre meilleure option, mais j'ai fais confiance à Annabeth. Et j'ai bien fait. Une fois qu'on a gagné le centre de la ville, on les as vu. Un énorme camion noir était garé. Luke était appuyé dessus, lisant toujours son document, et encadré de deux gardes.

_- Clarisse et les monstres doivent être dans le camion,_ a fait-Annabeth.

_- Bon on fait comment_ ? ai-je demandé. _On fonce, on casse tout et on récupère Clarisse ?_

_- T'as vraiment envie de mourir ?_

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais je n'ai pas relevé. Elle n'avait pas tort.

_- On fait quoi alors, Puits-de-sagesse ?_

_- On attends que j'ai une illumination._

_- Oh bah on a le temps, alors,_ l'ai-je taquinée. _Tyson, on va se prendre un milk-shake_ ?

Annabeth m'a décoché un coup de poing dans l'épaule, sans quitter son air concentré.

_- Je sais !_ a-t-elle fait.

_- Tyson, tu vas où_ ? me suis-je exclamé.

_- Chercher des milk-shake !_a répondu-mon demi-frère.

_- C'était une blague !_

_- Oh._

Tyson est revenu vers nous, mal à l'aise. On a dirigé notre attention vers Annabeth.

_- Voici le plan,_ a fait-Annabeth. _Tyson, tu imites la voix de Percy, pour éloigner Luke et ses sbires du camion._

_- Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils vont se laisser berner ?_ ai-je demandé. _Tyson et moi on a pas du tout la même voix.._

_- Percy.._a soupiré-Annabeth. _Les cyclopes peuvent imiter les voix à volonté._

_- Oh._

Je me suis senti bête. Heureusement, Tyson a dissipé ma gêne en faisant une démonstration. Il m'a imité. J'ai écarquillé les yeux..il était doué ! Puis, il a imité Annabeth, qui a grimacé.

_- C'est vraiment comme ça que je parle ?_ a-t-elle grogné._ Enfin bref. Tyson tu les attires loin d'ici. Et moi, avec ma casquette d'invisibilité, je délivre Clarisse._

_- Et les monstres ?_ s'est inquiété Tyson.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on gère,_ l'ai-je rassuré.

_- Je gère,_ a répondu-Annabeth. _Percy, tu seras visible et tu vas nous faire repérer._

_- Je fais quoi alors_ ? ai-je protesté.

_- Tu attends ?_

_- Hors de question._

Annabeth a soupiré.

_- On verra alors. Va-y Tyson._

On lui a fait signe d'y aller. Nerveux, il est allé se planquer derrière une voiture, et s'est mis à parler comme moi.

Ça a failli marcher. Ils ont tous les trois dressé la tête, inquiets. Luke a fait signe à ses deux acolytes d'aller voir. J'ai vu Tyson, se déplacer de voiture en voiture en continuant de parler. Bientôt, ils ont disparu de la place. Annabeth a mis sa casquette d'invisibilité, et m'a chuchoté:

_- Je vais distraire Luke. Occupe-toi de Clarisse._

Ça ne me plaisait pas, mais j'ai obéi. J'ai contourné le camion, et je suis arrivé à l'arrière. J'ai attendu un moment, puis j'ai entendu Annabeth qui parlait.

_- Annabeth ?_ ai-je entendu dire Luke. _Où es-tu ? Annabeth ?_

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais j'ai bientôt vu Luke s'éloigner. Je me suis dépêché. J'ai bataillé avec le système d'ouverture des portes du poids lourd et finalement, elles se sont ouvertes. La lumière s'est engouffrée dans le camion, et j'ai vu les monstres. Beaucoup. Heureusement, ils étaient tous endormis. Sans faire aucun bruit, m'arrêtant même de respirer, j'ai grimpé dans le camion. J'ai vu Clarisse, toujours ligotée, toujours bâillonnée près d'un chien des enfers. Quand elle m'a vu, ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir Turbulence ici. Les monstres se réveilleraient, attirés par l'éclat du bronze céleste. Je savais que Clarisse me tuerait pour ça, mais je l'ai saisi à bras le corps, et je l'ai chargé sur mon épaule. Elle s'est mise à grogner. Je l'ai sorti du camion, et j'ai fermé les doubles portes.

D'un coup de mon épée, j'ai tranché les liens de Clarisse et elle a enlevé le morceau de gros scotch qui lui barrait la bouche.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tocard ?_ s'est-elle exclamée, furieuse. _Tu viens jouer les héros?_

_- Je viens te sauver, Clarisse,_ ai-je répondu.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !_ a râlé Clarisse.

_- On aurait dit, pourtant,_ ai-je insinué, amusé.

_- Oh, pitié, Jackson, ferme-là !_

J'allais répliquer, quand on a entendu la voix de Luke.

_- Percy. Clarisse. Pourrais-tu lâcher ton épée, s'il te plaît, Percy ?_

On s'est tourné d'un même mouvement, vers Luke, et j'ai aussitôt fais glisser Turbulence sur le sol. Elle a tinté sur le béton. Luke était là. Il tenait Annabeth bien serrée, contre lui - rien que ça, ça m'énervait profondément - et la lame de Perfide était appuyée dans le creux de son cou.

_- Alors, vous-avez compris,_ a simplement-dis Luke. _Que c'était moi qui avait enlevé Clarisse._

_- Ne prononce pas mon nom, espèce de tocard.._

_- Clarisse !_

Je l'avais empêché de continuer sur d'autres insultes en voyant que la lame se pressait davantage sur le cou d'Annabeth, et qu'elle a laissé échapper une plainte de douleur. Même Clarisse, la cruelle et insensible, s'est arrêté en voyant qu'Annabeth risquait d'y passer.

_- C'est bête, hein, Percy ?_ a ris-Luke. _Tu as délivré Clarisse. Mais maintenant, c'est ta copine qui est prisonnière._

"Ce n'est pas ma copine". Je ne l'ai pas dit, parce que Luke s'en foutait.

_- Alors, Luke.._ai-je fait._ On fait quoi, maintenant ? Tu nous attaches tous ensemble ? Tu nous exécute un par un ? Tu nous..tortures ?_

_- Ne me tente pas, Percy,_ a ricané-Luke. _Non. Rien de tout ça. Je vais juste..rassembler mes gars, une fois qu'ils auront capturé ton balourd de frangin..._

J'ai senti mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

_- ...et ensuite, on partira tous tranquillement, avec Annabeth. Je te laisse Clarisse et le cyclope. Je suis de bonne humeur._

_- Hors de question !_ ai-je lancé.

_- Percy..._a commencé Annabeth. _Peut-être que..._

_- Non ! Pas ça,_ ai-je répondu, en fusillant Luke du regard.

_- C'est ça, ou vous y passez tous,_ a répondu-Luke._ Elle la première._

Il a baissé le menton vers Annabeth. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir sauver cet être ? Il était répugnant, cruel.

_- Va-y, Percy,_ a-dit Annabeth. _Prends Tyson, Clarisse et retournez à la colonie._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

_- T'as fini de dire des conneries, Puits-de-sagesse ?_ a grogné-Clarisse.

D'habitude, elle l'employait comme insulte. Là, ça n'y ressemblait pas. J'ai regardé Clarisse, à la dérobée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ça.

_- On reste,_ a fait-Clarisse.

_- C'est vous qui choisissez,_ a fait-Luke, avec son sourire tordu.

Il a pris de l'élan avec sa lame...et je me suis jeté sur lui. J'ai saisi la lame de Perfide, m'entaillant les doigts. Annabeth en a profité pour se dégager de la poigne de Luke. J'ai lâché la lame, les mains en sang. D'un coup d'oeil, j'ai vu Clarisse qui sortait sa lance électrifiée, et Annabeth son poignard.

Luke m'a envoyé valdinguer par dessus une des voitures stationnées, puis, il a balayé Annabeth de son chemin d'un coup du pommeau de son épée. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers Clarisse. Cette dernière l'a affronté en duel. A chaque fois que la lame de Perfide frôlait celle de la lance, un bouquet d'étincelle crépitait.

Et puis d'un coup, Clarisse a touché Luke a l'épaule et il s'est effondré sous la décharge. Pour ponctuer sa victoire, Clarisse a décoché un violent coup de genou dans la tempe de Luke, et il est resté inanimé par terre. J'ai sauté par dessus la voiture, et j'ai aidé Annabeth à se relever.

Puis, on s'est dirigés vers Clarisse.

_- Joli.._ai-je fait.

_- Il faut qu'on se tire,_ a-t-elle grommelé._ Les mortels commencent à paniquer._

J'ai regardé dans la rue. En effet, certains passants nous regardaient avec inquiétude. J'ignorais ce qu'ils voyaient, mais ce n'était pas rassurant.

_- Où est Tyson ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Tyson ?_ a répété-Clarisse.

_- Le frère cyclope de Percy,_ a abrégé-Annabeth, en se frottant l'épaule là où Luke l'avait frappée.

_- Je suis là !_

On s'est retourné. Tyson arrivait en trottinant. Il portait dans ses bras un amas de ferraille de bronze..les armures des deux gars de Luke.

_- Tu les as..?_ ai-je demandé horrifié.

_- Assommé seulement,_ m'a tranquillisé-Tyson. _Mais je leur ai volé leurs armures. Avec ça, je pourrais faire de sacré belles épée magiques._

_- On se casse,_ ai-je fait en entendant les premières sirènes de police.

On a couru jusqu'au bout de la rue.

_- Euh, les mecs.._

On s'est arrêtés. Clarisse s'était arrêté au niveau d'une voiture. Une grosse voiture.

_- Clarisse,on a pas le temps.._

_- Vous avez un moyen de locomotion ?_ a demandé-Clarisse._ Pour rejoindre la colonie ?_

On a fait non de la tête. Elle a désigné du pouce, le mini-bus.

_- Les clés sont sur le contact,_ a fait-Clarisse. _Il appartient a ce crétin._

Elle a montré un mortel, qui était à un distributeur automatique d'argent.

_- C'est du vol.._ai-je fait, en me mordant les lèvres.

_- On a pas le temps, Percy._

J'ai regardé Annabeth. Elle a haussé les épaules, comme pour dire "au point ou on en est".

_- Ok,_ ai-je fait.

Ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais les sirènes de police se rapprochaient. On s'est précipité vers la voiture. Clarisse s'est assise derrière le volant et passé la marche arrière. Elle a déboîté de la place, et a écrasé la pédale d'accélérateur. J'ai vaguement vu le mortel se retourner et crier mais on était déjà loin.

Rapidement, grâce à la conduite - très peu prudente mais rapide - de Clarisse, on est sorti de South Kingstown.

_- Combien de temps jusqu'à Long Island ?_ ai-je demandé à Clarisse.

_- 4h30,_ a répondu-Clarisse, après un temps de réflexion. _Ou un peu moins._

_- Ça ne te dérange pas de conduire, pour le moment ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Arrête de me parler, Jackson, tu me saoules._

J'ai eu un sourire à cette remarque et puis je l'ai laissée tranquille. J'ai regardé ma montre. Il était presque 20 heure. On arriverait à la colonie en pleine nuit, aux alentours de minuit passé. J'ai tâté ma poche. Turbulence était réapparue dans ma poche.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure, qu'on roulait. Clarisse était seule, à conduire à l'avant, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Les trois sièges de la rangée derrière elle, étaient tous occupés par Tyson. Allongé sur toute la longueur, il laissait quelque fois échapper un ronflement. Enfin, j'étais assis à côté d'Annabeth, à la dernière rangée.

Le soleil était quasiment couché, teintant tout de rouge sang. Bientôt il ferait nuit. La conversation avec mon père m'est revenue dans la tête et mon coeur s'est serré. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Annabeth qui regardait par la fenêtre. Est-ce que je pouvais lui en parler ?..Il le fallait bien.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Clarisse. Elle était concentrée sur la route, et elle avait mis l'autoradio en route. La musique n'était pas à un volume très haut, mais c'était suffisant pour que notre conversation n'emplisse pas l'habitacle. Alors, j'ai tourné la tête vers Annabeth, m'appuyant le dos contre la vitre pour être face à elle.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire, puis a remarqué mon air sérieux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'est-elle inquiétée.

_- Je dois te parler.._

Je lui ai donc raconté la conversation que j'avais eu avec Poséidon. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions, mais quand elle a parlé, son ton était troublé.

_- Et Athéna..._a-t-elle commencé. _Maman est..._

_- ..d'accord avec mon père,_ ai-je répondu.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre, et à détourné le regard vers la fenêtre.

_- De quoi se mêlent-ils ?_ a-t-elle murmuré. _En quoi ça gêne qui que ce soit, qu'on soit amis ?_

Elle m'a regardé de nouveau et j'ai haussé les épaules.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ a demandé-Annabeth.

_- Soit on continue comme avant soit...on suit les conseils d'Athéna et Poséidon,_ ai-je dit. _Et on..ne se parle plus._

Elle a pâli. Ou peut-être que c'était un effet de mon imagination, mais j'aurais juré qu'elle venait de perdre ses couleurs.

_- Tu..qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ a-t-elle balbutié.

_- Que rien ne change._.ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- Et tu es prêt à désobéir à Poséidon ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- Sur ça..oui,_ ai-je répondu._ Sincèrement, je ne me vois pas ne plus te parler._

_- Moi non plus._

Elle avait répondu ça tout bas, comme si elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre ça.

_- Alors..on ne change rien ?_ ai-je demandé. _On reste potes ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui, Cervelle d'Algues_, a répondu-Annabeth.

Elle a déposé sa tête sur mon épaule et j'ai senti mon coeur faire un bond. Je n'ai plus osé bouger, tellement j'étais...bien. La voiture filait, le paysage défilait sous nos yeux. Le soleil s'était couché et maintenant les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

_- Hé, Percy..._a fait-Annabeth.

Mais elle n'a pas pu continuer puisque Clarisse a garé la voiture et est sortie. On l'a imité.

_- Je vais chercher un café. Vous vous débrouillez, hein._

Là, c'était le retour de la Clarisse qu'on connaissait ! On a laissé Tyson dormir, et on est allé se chercher quelque chose à boire. J'ai voulu demander à Annabeth ce qu'elle voulait me dire, quand on a vu un couple s'avancer vers nous. Et quand on a vu de qui il s'agissait, on a tous les deux failli recracher nos cappuccinos. Poséidon et Athéna arrivaient, tranquillement.

Mon père avait quitté short, chemise et sandale et troqué tout ça pour une tenue qui faisait plus personnes en voyage, parce qu'admettons le : un gars en tenue de plage sur une aire d'autoroute, c'était bizarre. Il portait un jean, un tee-shirt, des baskets. Et habillé comme ça, il me ressemblait encore plus.

Quand à la mère d'Annabeth, même habillée en mortelle comme ça, avec son chemisier blanc et son jean, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle..comme sa fille !

_- Papa ?_

_- Maman ?_

Annabeth et moi on avait parlé en même temps. Poséidon et Athéna ont avancé vers nous, au moment ou Clarisse sortait. Elle a vu les deux dieux et a froncé les sourcils. Je lui ai fais signe d'attendre et on a rejoint nos parents respectifs.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ a demandé-Annabeth, étonnée.

_- A ton avis_ ? a répondu-Athéna en la scrutant d'un regard perçant.

_- Vous avez pris votre décision,_ a renchéri-Poséidon. _A vous d'en assumer les conséquences. Je t'avais prévenu, Percy._

Avant qu'on ai pu poser une question de plus, Athéna a levé la main. Il y a eu un grand éclair de lumière blanc qui nous a complètement aveuglé, et ensuite..on est tombés. J'ai senti le sol dur, sous moi, et après plus rien.

* * *

La première chose que j'ai dit, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, a été :

_- Ahw._

J'ai mis un moment à m'habituer à la lumière ambiante; je sentais ma rétine qui paniquait, un voile flou barrait ma vision. Finalement, je me suis habitué. Souci suivant: ma tête. J'avais une migraine affreusement douloureuse, comme une barre de fer encerclant ma tête. J'ai grimacé et posé ma main sur mes tempes. A ce moment, Grover est entré dans mon champ de vision. C'était du déjà vu, ça. Comme la première fois que j'avais atterri à l'infirmerie, après avoir battu le Minotaure et appris que j'étais un demi-dieu.

_- Alors Percy..._a-fait-Grover. _Tu te sens comment ?_

_- Très mal,_ ai-je répondu.

Avant de me donner un peu plus de détails sur ce qui venait d'arriver, Grover m'a fait boire du nectar et m'a donné un peu d'ambroisie, que j'ai avalé. Aussitôt, tout mon corps s'est détendu et je me suis senti mieux.

_- Merci.._ai-je fait.

_- Pas de quoi.._a répondu mon meilleur ami.

Puis, je me suis souvenu d'un détail..important.

_- Hé_ ! me suis-je exclamé en regardant Grover. _Tu n'es pas censé être là !_

_- Tiens, tu as fini par remarquer,_ a plaisanté-Grover.

_- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de chercher Pan ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Parce que..._a répondu-Grover._ C'est une longue histoire. Disons que Chiron m'a contacté, pour interrompre ma quête._

_- Pourquoi ?!_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- Le conseil des sabots fendus à..suspendu mon droit de chercher le grand dieu Pan.._

J'ai regardé Grover avec des grands yeux, bouche bée.

_- Pourquoi ?!_ ai-je répété, même si ce n'était pas très original.

_- Ecoute Percy, ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant,_ a éludé-Grover.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était bouleversé, il s'est mis à manger les meubles. Là, il a grignoté le coin de ma couverture. J'ai regardé autour de moi.

_- D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'ai atterri à l'infirmerie ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Oh, c'est Clarisse qui vous a ramené,_ a répondu-Grover. _Il paraît que Poséidon et Athéna n'étaient pas très contents. Au fait, bien joué. Vous avez assurés comme des bêtes, pour sauver Clarisse des griffes de Luke. Simplement..on ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez ramené un cyclope..On l'a installé dans ton bungalow en attendant mais..._

_- Woa, woa !_ l'ai-je interrompu. _Pourquoi Poséidon et Athéna seraient en colère ? J'ai sauvé la fille d'Arès !_

_- Ils n'étaient pas très contents,_ a répondu-Grover. Pour toi et Annabeth.

_- Mais.._ai-je protesté. _Sérieusement, Grov'. Comment tu le sais, qu'ils étaient en colère ? Et tu as rencontré Tyson ?_

_- Ok, ok, qui est Tyson ? _

Je n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce dont il parlait.

_- Oh non,_ a fait-Grover. _Oh non. Percy..? Dis moi que tu te souviens de la scène ? Dis moi de quoi tu te souviens depuis que tu as quitté l'appart' de ta mère. Commence par là, en fait._

_- Bah..ok._

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux, rassemblant tous mes souvenirs.

_- Alors_, ai-je commencé._ On était au début d'année scolaire et là, ma mère m'a dit qu'il était important que j'aille à la colonie. Ensuite, j'y suis donc allé. Tu n'étais toujours pas revenu. J'ai revu tout le monde, tous les potes de la colonie. Clarisse m'a même appelé "Jackson" au lieu de commencer par tocard. Et elle a été enlevée donc j'ai été la chercher, même si Chiron désapprouvait._

_- Et ?_

_- Et c'est tout,_ ai-je répondu._ Et je me suis retrouvé ici._

Grover me regardait avec de grands yeux.

_- Ohlala...! Ce n'est pas du tout la version de Clarisse, ni celle de Chiron, ni celle du cyclope.._

_- Tyson va bien ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Tu te rappelles de lui ?_ a demandé-Grover.

_- Bah ouais..pourquoi tu as si catastrophé, mec ?_

_- Annabeth dans tout ça ? Tu l'as oubliée ?_

Et il m'a raconté une histoire, que je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir vécue. Il me semblait que Grover inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Annabeth, serait venue avec moi ?

_- Annabeth n'est pas encore réveillé,_ a fait-Grover.

_- Grover, je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

Il a hoché la tête, en terminant de manger ma couverture.

_- Qui est Annabeth ?_

Là, il s'est étouffé avec la laine. Je lui ai donné de grandes tapes dans le dos, pour éviter qu'il ne meurt. Ça serait bête, d'être tué par une couverture. Il m'a regardé, catastrophé.

_- Pitié Percy..dis-moi que tu blagues !_

_- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Grover, s'il te plaît..._

_- Annabeth Chase,_ a reprit-Grover._ Fille d'Athéna. Ta meilleure amie. Puits-de-sagesse. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?_

J'ai hoché négativement la tête. Franchement, je n'avais strictement aucune idée de quoi il parlait..Qui était cette fille ? Ma meilleure amie ? Je le saurais, non, si j'avais une meilleure amie ? Je n'avais jamais été doué avec les filles..alors comment je pouvais avoir une meilleure amie ?

_- Tu délires, Grover.._ai-je dit, en fronçant les sourcils._ Je ne connais pas d'Annabeth et je n'ai pas de meilleure amie fille. Je t'ai toi, mais à moins que tu m'aies caché la vérité, et que tu t'appelles Annabeth, je.._

_- Non, non, non, non !_

_- Grover ?_

J'étais paniqué à présent, parce qu'il était paniqué. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans toute cette situation. Ok, je ne me souvenais pas d'un truc. D'une fille.

_- Est-ce que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête?_ ai-je demandé.

_- C'est...j'espère,_ a répondu-Grover.

J'ai arqué un sourcil.

_- Merci..._

_- Non, Percy tu ne comprends pas...Il faut...il faut parler à Chiron. Clarisse avait raison..._

Je me suis levé, pour le suivre. Il trottinait déjà vers la sortie.

_- Attends !_ ai-je fait. _Sérieusement, c'est une blague, tu l'as inventée, cette fille?_

* * *

**Alors, votre avis sur tout ça ? **

**Percy n'a oubliqué QUE Annabeth...comme par hasard !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à MarionNCISlove, et Alena Robynelfe pour les reviews :)**

* * *

Je ne comprenais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais assis au conseil de la colonie, à la table de ping-pong, où se tenaient les réunions. A côté de moi, Grover s'enfilait un sac de balles de ping-pong, et par enfiler, je veux effectivement dire qu'il les mangeait. A côté de Grover, était présente Clarisse. En face de nous, se trouvait Chiron, et Mr. D.

_- Alors ?_

J'ai regardé Chiron, qui m'avait parlé, et je me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait adressé une question.

_- Ah ouais. Euh..sincèrement..je ne connais aucune Annabeth._

_- Comment est-ce possible, Chiron ?_ a demandé Grover. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il oublié qu'elle ?_

Je me suis tu de nouveau. La conversation et la situation m'échappaient totalement. N'étions-nous pas censés être en train de faire la fête et célébrer le retour de Clarisse ? J'avais réussi ma quête avec succès, quand même...bien que certains morceaux soient flous, dans ma tête..

_- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ ai-je demandé.

Chiron m'a regardé avec pitié, et j'ai détesté ce regard.

_- Quoi_ ? ai-je insisté.

_- Moins fort,_ a bougonné-Mr D, qui lisait son magazine, Vins fins.

_- Qui est cette Annabeth ?_ ai-je demandé.

Je m'attendais à ce que Chiron, ou Grov' me répondent, mais c'est, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, Clarisse qui s'est penchée pour parler.

_- Annabeth est une sang-mêlé, ici, à la colonie_, a-lancé Clarisse. _C'est ta meilleure amie._

Je l'ai regardée, et j'ai soupiré.

_- Mais Grover m'a déjà expliqué ça !_ ai-je lancé, excédé._ Le problème, c'est que...vous n'avez pas passé trop de temps au soleil ? Je n'ai pas de meilleure amie. Mon seul meilleur ami, est un satyre, ici présent. Je...comment je pourrais être meilleur ami avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?_

Je me suis levé, et j'ai saisi une balle de ping-pong du sac de Grover. Je me suis amusé à la lancer d'une main à l'autre, pour m'occuper les mains et réfléchir.

_- Je ne comprends pas_ ! ai-je fait.

_- Pour changer.._a ricané-Clarisse.

Mais elle s'est tue en voyant le regard sérieux de Chiron.

_- Percy, tu as rencontré Annabeth ici,_ a expliqué-Chiron. _A la colonie, quand tu es venu pour la première fois, c'est elle qui t'as rétabli, après l'attaque du Minotaure._

_- Non, non ce n'est pas elle !_ ai-je fait._ Je mes souviens comme si c'était hier, que c'est Grov', qui m'a rétabli et donné le nectar._

_- Non, c'était Annabeth,_ a répondu-Chiron, alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. _C'est elle qui t'as accompagné avec Grover, lors de votre première quête. Vous avez retrouvé l'éclair de Zeus, tous les trois._

_- Non !_ ai-je une fois de plus nié._ Je n'ai pas une si mauvaise mémoire que ça ! Ce n'était que moi, et Grover !_

_- Percy.._

_- Non !_ ai-je crié._ Je...je m'en souviendrais quand même...je..! J'ai une bonne mémoire ! On était que tous les deux Grov..Je n'ai jamais vu cette Annabeth dont vous parlez tant !_

_- Chiron_, a fait-Grover en direction du centaure._ Peut-être que de la voir ça.._

Chiron a hoché sèchement la tête.

_- Va la chercher._

Grover a sauté sur ses sabots, posant son sac de balles sur la table. Puis, il a couru hors de la Grande Maison. Je me suis rassis dépité.

_- Quand il m'a traîné ici,_ ai-je fait. _Grover a dit..."Clarisse avait raison." De quoi parlait-il ?_

J'ai tourné la tête vers la fille d'Arès, et elle a gigoté sur sa chaise, nerveusement.

_- Je ne pense pas que..._a-t-elle hésité.

_- Attendons Annabeth pour révéler ton hypothèse_, a tranché-Chiron.

J'ai fait rouler la balle de ping-pong sur la tabe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en grappe de raisins. J'ai levé les yeux sur Mr D, qui me fixait, agacé.

_- Ce bruit était très agaçant, Peter Joanson._

_- Percy J.._

_- Oui, oui._

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'ai porté le raisin jusqu'à ma bouche, lorsque c'est redevenu une balle de ping-pong. J'ai soupiré, et j'ai recommencé à jouer avec sans la faire bruyamment rouler sur la table. A ce moment, Chiron a regardé l'entrée, derrière moi.

_- Entre, Annabeth, ma chère._

Je me suis retourné si vite que j'ai failli me faire un torticolis. C'était donc elle, cette Annabeth ?

Elle ressemblait à n'importe quel sang-mêlé, sauf que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Une peau bronzée, des cheveux blonds, attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux gris orage. Elle était jolie.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chiron ?_ a-t-elle demandé, avec une expression confuse. _Je ne..je ne comprends rien._

Grover s'est rassis à côté de moi et la fameuse Annabeth a pris place auprès de Chiron. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil interrogateur et j'ai haussé les épaules.

_- Toujours pas de changement_ ? a demandé-Chiron.

_- Changement ?_

_- Percy, tu ne reconnais pas cette jeune fille ? Annabeth, non plus, tu ne le reconnais pas ?_

_- On est censés se connaître ?_ a relevé-Annabeth. _Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu es nouveau ?_

_- Par les dieux,_ a soupiré-Chiron, m'empêchant de répondre._ Nous t'écoutons, Clarisse. Tu as une hypothèse intéressante._

_- Oh, c'est..j'espère me tromper mais..._a commencé-Clarisse. _A la fin de notre quête on était en route pour la colonie. Et euh..on s'est arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute, pour se reposer. Je suis entrée chercher un café et quand je vous ai vu, vous discutiez avec..bah, je crois bien que c'était Poséidon et Athéna._

_- Tu as vu mon père_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- Et ma mère_ ? a renchéri-Annabeth.

Ok. C'était donc une fille d'Athéna. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ils avaient tous des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds comme ça, et un air sportif.

_- Ouais,_ a acquiescé Clarisse. _Je vous ai laissé parler tous les quatre. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai vu un éclair de lumière blanche, puissant. Je me suis retournée, et les deux dieux n'étaient plus là et vous..étiez allongés par terre, inanimés. Alors je vous ai remis dans la voiture et vous..avez dormi jusqu'à votre réveil à l'infirmerie._

Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux. Ça me semblait l'histoire la plus débile jamais entendue.

_- Je..écoutez les gars, je suis désolée_, a fait-Clarisse, vers nous deux. _Mais pendant qu'on roulait, avant l'incident, j'ai..comment dire, entendu votre conversation._

On l'a tous les deux fixée, et elle a hésité.

_- Ah ouais,_ a-t-elle grommelé. _Vous vous rappelez pas de ça non plus._

Elle a lâché un gros soupir, et a raconté notre conversation. Conversation que je n'avais pas tenue, et pas à Annabeth ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, aujourd'hui ?

D'après Clarisse, j'aurais raconté à Annabeth un truc sur mon père, comme quoi il aurait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être amis. Comme si on l'était..! Et après, que j'avais ajouté que sa mère, Athéna, nous sanctionnerais.

_- Vous avez voulu prendre le risque_, a-dit-Clarisse._ Et les dieux l'ont su et vous ont..punis._

_- Comment ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Amnésie_, a deviné-Grover.

Clarisse a hoché la tête. J'ai baissé le regard sur le filet de la table de ping-pong.

_- Non de non, le Pinot Noir, après être revenu à la mode, ne l'est plus !_ s'est-lamenté-Dionysos.

On l'a regardé, puis détourné le regard. Je me suis perdu dans la contemplation de mes mains, quand Annabeth a parlé.

_- Alors..._a-t-elle fait. _On était proche ?_

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Elle ne me regardait pas, mais posait la question à la cantonade. Ils ont tous été catégoriques.

_- Vous étiez meilleurs potes,_ a acquiescé-Grover.

_- Toujours fourrés ensemble_, a renchéri-Clarisse.

_- Duo de choc,_ a complété-Chiron.

J'ai croisé le regard gris orage d'Annabeth et je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

_- Depuis combien de temps on se connaît ?_

Annabeth poursuivait son interrogatoire, pour masquer son trouble.

_- Vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a un peu plus d'un an._

C'était limite si je pouvais voir les rouages du cerveau d'Annabeth tourner furieusement. Elle avait sur le visage, une expression que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. De la frustration ? De l'agacement ?

Finalement, elle s'est levée d'un bond et à quitté la salle de jeux, qui tenait office de salle du conseil, sans regarder personne, en marmonnant un truc du genre.."Je suis désolée".

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Elle ne comprends pas,_ a répondu-Chiron. _Elle ne se souvient plus. Pour un enfant d'Athéna, l'amnésie est quelque chose de terrible. Athéna a donné à sa fille une des pires sanctions qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle devait vraiment estimer que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur elle !_

_- Merci,_ ai-je grommelé, avec ironie.

_- Percy, nous allons tirer ça au clair,_ a promis-Chiron. _Nous allons tenter de..d'inverser le sortilège. On va..on va chercher._

_- Merci Chiron.._ai-je répondu, guère convaincu.

_- Va..te reposer,_ m'a intimé-Chiron.

Je me suis levé. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Grover, qui m'a fait signe d'y aller. Je suis sorti de la salle et dès que j'ai fermé la porte, j'ai entendu Chiron qui parlait avec Grover. J'ai tendu l'oreille.

_- Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que c'est possible, n'est-ce-pas, Chiron ?_ demandait-Grover. _On ne peut rien faire pour eux ?_

_- Non,_ a admis-Chiron. _Je voulais..rassurer un peu Percy mais..je doute qu'on y puisse grand chose. On inverse pas un sortilège lancé par les dieux aussi simplement que ça. C'est même presque impossible._

J'ai entendu Grover soupirer et des chaises qui raclaient le sol, annonçant qu'ils se levaient.

_- C'est déjà fini ?_ ai-je entendu dire Mr. D.

Je me suis éloigné de la porte, et je suis sorti de la Grande Maison. J'ai cherché des yeux cette Annabeth, ma prétendue meilleure amie. J'avais du mal à y croire, à toute cette histoire, quand même. D'accord, j'étais un demi-dieu, et j'étais habitué à toutes sortes de trucs extraordinaires. Mais quand même, ça ! Comment pouvais-je y croire ?

J'ai donné un coup de pied par terre, ce qui n'a eu pour effet que de soulever un peu de poussière, et m'embrouiller davantage l'esprit. J'ai regardé ma montre. Il était presque midi mais je n'avais pas faim. J'avais dû recevoir beaucoup de nectar et d'ambroisie, et au lieu d'obliquer vers le pavillon où étaient servis les repas, je suis allé m'asseoir, à l'orée du bois.

Le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, j'essayais, tant bien que mal, de retrouver la fille que je venais juste de rencontrer, Annabeth, dans les souvenirs de la quête pour aller retrouver Clarisse.

Je me souvenais clairement d'avoir décidé d'y aller et de m'être dirigé vers la grande maison. Seul. J'avais demandé à Chiron qui avait refusé,puis, coup de bol, Mr. D, passant par là, avait accepté, pour se débarrasser de moi. Et puis...j'avais rencontré Tyson, durant ma mission. On avait continué tout les deux, on avait ramené Clarisse...

Grover s'est ramené, et il est venu s'asseoir près de mon arbre.

_- Oh, salut,_ ai-je grommelé.

_- Tu ne veux pas venir manger_ ? a demandé-Grover en désignant le pavillon.

_- Je n'ai pas faim. J'essaie de mettre au clair mes pensées._

_- Percy.._a soupiré-Grover. _Te prends pas trop la tête._

_- Te prends pas trop la tête ?_ me-suis exclamé. _Je ne sais pas, c'est comme...c'est comme si..comme si on t'annonçait qu'une partie de ta vie s'était effacée...! On a dû vivre vachement de trucs tous les trois, non? Et nous deux, on s'en rappelle plus ? Je veux dire...c'est perturbant et c'est comme si on m'avait volé une partie de mes souvenirs.._

_- On t'a volé une partie de tes souvenirs, Percy,_ a acquiescé-Grover. _Ton père et Athéna devaient avoir leur raison, mais ils vous ont pris les souvenirs que vous aviez de vous deux. Allez, viens manger._

_- Je n'ai pas faim.._

_- Viens quand même._

Finalement, à force d'insister, j'ai suivi Grover jusqu'au pavillon. A ma plus grande joie, j'ai aperçu Tyson à la table de Poséidon. J'ai été m'asseoir à côté de lui tout en fouillant le pavillon du regard. Annabeth n'était pas là.

_- Percy !_ s'est-exclamé-Tyson, joyeux._ Tu t'es remis !_

_- Ouais..._ai-je souri. _Enfin...en quelque sorte. __Où t'as dormi ?_ ai-je ensuite demandé. _Dans le bungalow de Poséidon ? _

_- Oui, je me suis installé dans le bungalow de papa,_ a acquiescé-Tyson._ Lors de l'inspection, j'ai eu un 5/5._

_- Qui inspectait ?_ ai-je demandé, surpris.

_- Silena Beau..quelque chose. Du bungalow Aphrodite,_ a dit-Tyson.

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Je n'avait jamais obtenu plus de 2/5 à l'inspection des bungalows, quand c'était Silena qui inspectait ! Elle était une maniaque de la propreté, et du joli. Avec elle, il fallait non seulement que notre bungalow soit propre mais aussi joli et décoré.

_- Comment t'as fait_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- J'ai rangé,_ a répondu-Tyson en haussant les épaules. _Et j'ai été cueillir des fleurs sous l'eau !_

_- Merci Tyson..._ai-je fait, content de l'avoir dans mon bungalow. _Au fait..merci de ton aide, pour cette mission,_ ai-je ajouté. _Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu sauver Clarisse._

_- Je suis content de vous aider !_ a répondu-Tyson avec un grand sourire sincère._ Vous êtes des grands guerriers._

_- Qui ça, nous ?_

_-Toi et Annabeth,_ a répondu-Tyson._ Je la vois pas. Elle est où ?_

_- Euh..je n'en sais rien,_ ai-je répondu.

J'ai éludé les autres questions de Tyson. J'ai à peine mangé, puis, je suis sorti de table, laissant Tyson et son gros appétit ici. J'ai fait signe à Grover, qui a délaissé son assiette pour venir.

_- Dis Grov', est-ce que tu pourras expliquer la situation a Tyson ?_ ai-je demandé. _Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ça et..ses questions ne feraient que m'embrouiller._

Grover à frissonné. Apparemment, il n'était pas fan des cyclopes. Mais il a accepté.

_- Je ferais de mon mieux, Percy._

_- Merci mec._

Je l'ai laissé regagner sa table et j'ai marché sur le sentier qui menait à la plage. J'y suis rapidement arrivé, et là, j'aurais voulu faire demi-tour. Il y avait Annabeth, seule, sur le sable.

J'ai très longtemps hésité, trop longtemps. Elle a fini par se retourner, et à laissé échapper une exclamation.

_- Oh. C'est toi._

Je me suis avancé, nerveux.

_- Ouais._

Je me suis assis à côté d'elle.

_- Alors..Annabeth, hein ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Annabeth Chase,_ a-t-elle acquiescé, sérieusement. _Fille d'Athéna. Et toi tu es Persée Jackson. Fils du dieu des océans._

J'ai hoché la tête, me demandant vaguement comment elle connaissait mon prénom complet.

_- Alors...on est meilleurs amis, hein_ ? ai-je fait, avec une ébauche de sourire.

_- On était. Il paraît._

_- Ça te fait bizarre, à toi aussi, toute cette histoire ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Autant qu'à toi, j'imagine_, a-t-elle acquiescé en gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur la mer.

_- Je ne me souviens de rien..._ai-je fait.

_- C'est le principe de l'amnésie,_ a-t-elle ricané.

Je n'ai pas relevé.

_- Je vais y aller..._

Elle s'est levé, et m'a jeté un coup d'oeil hésitant.

_- Bon bah..à plus, Percy Jackson._

J'ai à peine eu le temps de lâcher un piteux "salut" en réponse qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. J'ai asséné mon poing dans le sable, en grognant. Cette discussion ne m'avançait guère et je ne savais toujours pas où m'en tenir avec elle.

Comment agissait-on envers une meilleure amie dont on ne se souvenait pas ? Comme une connaissance ? Comme une pote ? Comme n'importe quelle autre pensionnaire ?

Avant de trop m'énerver, j'ai regagné à mon tour mon bungalow. J'ai poussé la porte, et j'ai eu le souffle coupé, du changement qui s'était opéré ici pendant mon inconscience. Tyson avait fait des merveilles...le bungalow sentait bon, et tout était nickel. Les draps de soie étaient parfaitement bordés sur les lits, le sol était nettoyé, mes affaires et celles de Tyson rangées.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre, il y avait plusieurs plantes en pot. Des coraux, des plantes sous-marines. Je n'avais aucun doute que Tyson avait été les cueillir sous l'eau. la corne du Minotaure était accrochée à un mur.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement. A présent, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une grosse fontaine de pierre, qui glougloutait. Je me suis avancé et j'ai trempé un doigt dedans. De l'eau salée. Il y avait des drachmes d'or au fond de la fontaine. Alors que j'allais en repêcher une, Tyson est entré.

_- Frère !_ s'est-il exclamé-joyeux.

Il s'est laissé lourdement tomber sur son lit et j'ai fait pareil sur le mien.

_- Alors.._a-t-il fait mal à l'aise. _Tu ne connais pas Annabeth ? Tu te rappelles pas ?_

_- Grover t'as expliqué ?_ ai-je soupiré.

_- Biquet explique très bien. Pourquoi tu te rappelles pas Annabeth ?_

_- C'est une punition, Tyson_, ai-je répondu.

_- Vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_- Je l'ignore.._

J'ai fixé les lattes du lit superposé au dessus de moi.

_- C'est quoi Capture l'Etendard ?_ a fait-soudain Tyson.

_- C'est un jeu_, ai-je répondu. _Pourquoi ?_

_- Biquet m'a dit de te dire que y avait un Capture l'Etendard, ce soir._

_- Ce soir ?_ me-suis je exclamé.

Tyson a hoché la tête, enthousiaste.

_- Il a aussi dit que tu n'étais pas obligé d'y participer, si tu n'avais pas envie._

J'ai senti l'oeil de Tyson me jauger. Il n'a pas pu rester silencieux très longtemps.

_- Tu ne vas pas y aller, Percy ?_ m'a-t-il demandé.

_- Tu rigoles ?_ ai-je fait._ Je ne manquerais jamais une bonne partie de capture l'étendard. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille m'entraîner un peu..me refaire la main. Tu veux venir ?_

_- Non merci,_ à refusé Tyson en secouant la tête. _Je vais faire du bricolage._

Je l'ai regardé un moment, qui sortait un bout de toile cirée, rempli de petits morceaux de métal. Puis, je lui ai lancé "à tout à l'heure", et je suis sorti du bungalow. Cette partie de Capture l'étendard était une bonne nouvelle..peut-être que ça parviendrait à me distraire un peu de toute cette histoire d'amnésie et d'Annabeth..

J'ai gagné l'arène, et après avoir enfilé mon plastron de bronze recouvert de cuir, et dégainé Turbulence, je me suis attaqué au mannequin de paille le plus proche.

Après avoir éventré une ligne entière de mannequins, je me suis arrêté. J'ai remarqué avec embarras qu'un petit groupe de pensionnaires me dévisageaient en chuchotant. Dès que je les ai regardés, ils ont détourné le regard. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Clarisse s'est détachée du groupe et est arrivée vers moi.

_- Tocard.._a-t-elle fait.

_- Clarisse.._ai-je répondu, méfiant. _Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?_

Elle a eu l'air d'hésiter.

_- Tu sais, nombre d'entre nous ici, n'arrivent pas à croire toute cette histoire d'amnésie.._a-t-elle lâché. _C'est flippant, en réalité. Savoir que si tes parents sont mécontents de tes fréquentations ils peuvent..effacer tous tes souvenirs. Ça fait particulièrement flipper Silena et Charles._

_- Mais ils n'ont pas à s'en faire !_ me suis-je exclamé. _Aphrodite et Héphaïstos, leurs parents, sont mariés ! Alors qu'Athéna et Poséidon sont en rivalité constante !_

_- C'est vrai,_ a acquiescé-Clarisse. _N'empêche qu'ils ne sont pas tranquilles._

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était normal..

_- Alors Jackson.._a-fait Clarisse en fixant ses pieds._ Je voulais euh..te..enfin..tu vois. Te remercier. De m'avoir sauvée des griffes de Luke. Parce que..je ne le redirais pas deux fois mais...pour le coup, j'avais besoin d'aide._

J'ai fixé la fille d'Arès, les yeux écarquillés. Elle admettait cela ? Waouw. Je devais profiter de ma chance.

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu,_ ai-je ricané.

_- Avec Annabeth. Que vous êtes venus._

_- Ouais, ouais._

J'ai soupiré. J'étais venu ici pour me distraire et voilà que ça me turlupinait de nouveau.

_- C'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvée que je vais m'empêcher de te défoncer le portrait,_ a fait-Clarisse avec un mince sourire.

J'était tellement choqué de voir Clarisse sourire et être presque agréable avec moi, que lorsqu'elle m'a attaqué, j'ai failli me faire couper en rondelles. Je me suis jeté au sol pour éviter sa lame qui m'a frôlé la tête. J'aurais juré qu'elle venait de m'arracher une mèche de cheveux.

Je n'avais cependant pas trop le temps de me poser la question puisqu'elle a attaqué de nouveau. J'ai roulé sur moi même, pour éviter la pluie de coups, et je me suis relevé, brandissant Turbulence. Lorsque j'ai paré la lance électrifiée de Clarisse, j'ai senti mes bras s'engourdir. Foutue lance magique !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on a tout donné. On esquivait, on donnait des coups puissants, on essayait de faire tomber la lame de l'autre par terre. Notre combat fut court, mais super éprouvant. On était à fond. Alors qu'on commençait à perdre de l'endurance et à nous fatiguer, Clarisse m'a asséné un coup de sa lance, qui m'a effleuré le bras. J'ai été tellement secoué par la décharge électrique que j'ai été voler à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement, et je me suis lamentablement écrasé dans la poussière. J'ai pensé: "Aïïïeuh.." mais je ne l'ai pas dit, tentant de préserver un peu de dignité !

Clarisse s'est approchée en courant. Elle a ramassé Turbulence et m'a fixé, dédaigneuse, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_- Ok, tu m'as battu,_ ai-je grommelé en me frottant le bras gauche, celui que la lance avait touché._ J'avoue..!_

_- Bah ouais je t'ai battu.._a-fait-Clarisse comme si elle le savait depuis le début du combat, qu'elle allait me battre. _Améliore toi Jackson. T'es encore un bébé épéiste._

Elle m'a lancé Turbulence et j'ai eu envie de l'attaquer de nouveau mais je me suis retenu. Pas envie de prendre une autre raclée.

_- Epée contre épée, je te bats_, l'ai-je provoquée. _Si tu ne m'avais pas touché avec ce machin électrifié..! Allez. Ce soir à Capture l'étendard, on se réserve un petit duel. T'es partante ? Juste nos épées.._

_- J'aurais bien aimé Jackson mais non,_ a-fait Clarisse. _T'es dans mon équipe de capture l'étendard. Dans l'équipe bleue, menée par les Arès._

_- Je quoi ?_ ai-je grommelé.

_- Si t'acceptes..Equipe bleue, menée par le bungalow Arès,_ a récapitulé-Clarisse. _On fait alliance avec les Héphaïstos._

_- Donc on est contre qui ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Bah les autres !_ a fait-Clarisse comme si j'étais un demeuré._ L'équipe rouge, c'est à dire les Apollon, les Aphrodites, les Hermès, et le bungalow d'Athéna qui mène l'équipe._

_- On est contre les Athéna.._ai-je relevé intéressé.

Contre Annabeth donc. Cette idée me plaisait bien. Je voulais jauger son niveau à l'épée. J'étais persuadé qu'elle me battrait mais bon.. Qui sait ?

_- Oui je viens de le dire, tocard !_ a grommelé-Clarisse, perdant sa patience et son étonnante bonne humeur. _Alors t'es avec nous ou pas ?_

_- Oui_, ai-je acquiescé.

_- Enfin une réponse claire !_ a soupiré-Clarisse._ Ok ça marche à ce soir !_

Le reste de la journée s'est rapidement écoulé, et l'heure de capture l'étendard était venu. On s'est tous rassemblés à l'orée du bois, en entendant la conque. Chiron rappela le but du jeu, et pendant qu'il expliquait, j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Nous avions une bonne équipe, nous, les bleus. Clarisse menait le groupe, campée fièrement sur ses pieds, un air menaçant au visage, sa lance crépitante. Tous les Arès étaient massés derrière avec leur mine aussi avenante qu'un chien des enfers, armés jusqu'aux dents. Il y avait également Charles Beckendorf, à la tête des Héphaïstos, qui étaient avec nous. Charles était un colosse, musclé par son travail aux forges et j'étais super content de ne pas avoir me battre contre lui ! D'ailleurs, tous les Héphaïstos étaient redoutables. Et puis finalement, chez les bleus bah..il y avait moi.

Les explications de Chiron touchaient à leur fin. J'ai rajusté mon casque au panache bleu, et sondé maintenant l'équipe adverse.

Les rouges étaient un peu plus nombreux que nous mais pas de beaucoup. Celle que je vis en première fut Annabeth, qui aiguisait un poignard de bronze. Elle semblait déterminée à gagner. Elle menait le groupe d'Athéna, tous de grands gars et de grandes filles au teint halé, à l'allure sportive et à la fois intelligente, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux intelligents couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Tous étaient des stratèges, et ça n'allait pas être facile s'ils avaient concocté un plan.

Derrière eux, il y avait les Hermès. Connor et Travis Alatir, qui menaient le groupe, avaient leur sourire pervers, qui signifie qu'ils ont quelques tours dans leur sac pour nous, et déterminés eux aussi à gagner, même si présentement, ils se chamaillaient pour je ne sais quoi, plus ou moins discrètement.

Les Aphrodites n'étaient pas vraiment armés plus que ça - un arc par ci, une épée par là - et beaucoup refusaient le casque qui abîmaient leur coiffure. Néanmoins les Apollon étaient prêts à en découdre. Chacun possédait un arc, et un réservoir de flèches impressionant.

_- Rompez.._a-alors annoncé Chiron.

Les deux équipes sont entrées dans le bois, et se sont éloignées l'une de l'autre. J'ai couru plus vite et rattrapé Clarisse.

_- Tu as un plan ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Laisse-moi diriger, Jackson, traîne pas dans mes pattes,_ a grommelé-Clarisse.

_- D'accord mais...tu as un plan ?_

_- Non,_ a-t-elle admis._ Enfin si. Le plan Arès: on fonce dans le tas et on taille tout ce qui nous bloque le passage pour aller jusqu'à l'étendard._

_- Mais...c'est nul !_ ai-je fait en évitant une racine épaisse que j'aurais été fichu de me prendre dans les pieds.

Parler, courir, réfléchir et éviter les obstacles tout en même temps, c'était pas simple croyez-moi !

_- On s'arrête !_ a fait-Clarisse.

On s'est tous arrêtés dans une petite clairière, et Clarisse a expliqué son "plan".

_- Ce n'est pas un plan !_ ai-je protesté, encore une fois.

Elle m'a jeté un regard de travers.

_- Qui est pour ?_

A ma plus grande stupéfaction, tout le monde a levé la main.

_- Très bien,_ ai-je grommelé en levant les épaules.

_- On fait donc ça, mais il nous faut un défenseur de drapeau,_ a fait-Clarisse. _Un volontaire ?_

Evidemment, que personne ne s'est proposé ! Personne ne voulait manquer l'action du combat, et juste rester sagement à attendre près du drapeau, que les rouges arrivent, ou pas.

_- Jackson,_ a fait-Clarisse.

_- Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Quitte pas notre petite bannière._

Je l'ai fusillée du regard et elle m'a souri, narquoise. Puis, elle a mené le groupe à l'attaque et bientôt je me suis retrouvé seul comme un idiot dans la clairière. J'ai shooté dans un caillou et j'ai rejoint notre étendard, en courant. Il était placé au centre du petit ruisseau et je me suis dit que c'était peut être pour ça que Clarisse m'avait désigné. Parce que je pouvais utiliser le ruisseau pour défendre l'étendard.

N'empêche que c'était pas drôle...J'allais encore manquer l'action ! A chaque fois je me faisais avoir !

J'ai attendu. Et attendu. J'ai perçut difficilement, au loin, des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et de cris. Le combat se rapprocha, et j'eu l'espoir de pouvoir me battre un peu, mais mon équipe repoussa l'attaque et repartit et le combat s'éloigna encore.

Je lâchai un soupir, de temps en temps. Personne ne venait. Je tournais autour de l'étendard, regardant de tous les côtés, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

J'ai fini par entendre du bruit. Je suis sorti de l'eau, très lentement, faisant garde à ce que personne ne se glisse par derrière pour prendre l'étendard. J'ai entendu un nouveau bruit, et je me suis retourné. Quelqu'un de l'équipe rouge approchait, je le voyais à la crête de son casque, une fille, je pense.

Elle a rajusté son casque et j'ai aperçu les traits d'Annabeth. Pourquoi elle !?..

_- Tiens.._a-t-elle grommelé, pas plus ravie de me voir que moi.

C'était bizarre entre nous. J'avais l'impression qu'on devait vite se rapprocher, redevenir inséparabes et meilleurs amis et tout mais..je sais pas. C'était bizarre, et j'étais mal à l'aise avec elle. Trop de pression, sûrement. Et puis, après tout, je ne le connaissais pas..je ne la connaissais plus, plutôt.

_- T'es toute seule ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Bah voyons, comme si j'allais te dévoiler notre stratégie.._a-ricané Annabeth.

Elle n'était armée que du poignard de bronze que je l'avais vue aiguiser, et du casque. Elle s'est rapprochée rapidement, puis sans avertissement elle a attaqué. D'abord, j'ai ployé sous les coups puissants, rapides, et précis. J'était dépassé, je ne faisait que parer, et encaisser les chocs de plus en plus violents. Puis j'ai commencé à cerner son style de combat et d'une estocade je l'ai faite reculer.

J'ai repris mes esprits, pendant ce court laps de temps et j'ai attaqué, cette fois, comme un lion sortant ses griffes. Elle a paré quasiment toutes mes attaques, et m'a asséné un coup violent, qui m'a poussé en arrière. Mon dos à heurté le tronc d'un arbre. J'ai regardé l'étendard, derrière l'épaule d'Annabeth. Il fallait que je me retourne..Si elle voulait, elle pouvait courir, le prendre, et me semer rapidement...j'étais tellement nul à la course à pied.

Alors j'ai feinté, et je l'ai entraîné dans le sens inverse, me mettant entre elle et l'étendard. Le combat à duré un petit moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre de nous ne prenions l'avantage.

Finalement, d'un coup d'épée dont je fus particulièrement fier, bien placé, rapide et fluide mais à la fois puissant, j'ai envoyé le poignard de bronze d'Annabeth voler par terre, derrière elle. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

_- J'ai gagné !_ ai-je fait, victorieux.

_- Retourne-toi_, a-t-elle répondu, amusée.

Je me suis retourné, tout en maintenant Annabeth loin de moi au cas où elle voudrait m'attaquer. Et j'ai remarqué avec stupeur que l'étendard n'était plus là..je me suis retourné vers Annabeth et l'ai fusillée du regard.

_- Tu..!_ ai-je dit. _Tu.._

_- Je t'ai occupé, pendant qu'un de mes coéquipier prenait l'étendard_ ? a-t-elle suggéré. _Oui._

_- Et je..j'ai..je !_

_- Tu t'es fait avoir ? Aussi._

Elle s'amusait vraiment,à ce que je voyais. J'avais envie de l'attaquer encore, mais elle était désarmée. Et puis, il fallait que je récupère l'étendard. Je l'ai fusillé du regard une nouvelle fois, puis j'ai couru hors de la clairière.

_- Te fatigue pas !_ a-fait Annabeth dans mon dos mais il était trop tard.

J'étais parti, courant à vive allure, Turbulence à la main. J'ai entendu Annabeth qui me suivait de près, mais je ne me suis pas retourné. Finalement, tout s'est fini un peu dans le chaos. J'ai vu Clarisse courir vers moi, furieuse, en tenant l'étendard des rouges.

_- Jackson !_ a-t-elle hurlé. _Quel looser ! Je te donne un job et t'es pas foutu de le faire correctement ! Ils ont gagné ! Tu t'es fait rouler !_

_- Oui bah c'est bon.._ai-je grommelé, en évitant le regard des autres pensionnaires.

On est sorti du bois, par groupes. Chiron nous attendait. J'ai enlevé mon casque, dépité.

_- Victoire des rouges,_ a dit Chiron.

Ils ont poussé des cris de joies, et Clarisse m'a fait un regard qui disait clairement "je vais te tuer, tocard !". J'ai tourné les talons, vexé par ce plan, et par comment je m'étais fait avoir.

* * *

J'ai a peine eu le temps de prendre une douche, que l'heure du repas était déjà là, et que la conque sonnait. Je me suis préparé vite fait, puis, j'ai gagné le pavillon réfectoire. Tyson était déjà assis, et je l'ai rejoint, comme à midi.

Je me suis servi, j'ai été faire mon offrande au dessus du grand brasero, puis, j'ai commencé à manger.

_- Comment c'était votre jeu ?_ a-demandé Tyson en s'empiffrant.

_- Ça allait,_ ai-je répondu, de mauvaise humeur, en haussant les épaules._ Et toi..? Tu as fait quoi ?_

_- J'ai avancé sur mon bricolage,_ a répondu-Tyson.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton bricolage ?_

Comme à chaque fois que je lui demandait, il a baissé les yeux et marmonné des trucs incompréhensibles. J'ai abandonné. On a mangé, en discutant un peu, puis, on a quitté le pavillon. On a entendu des pas derrières nous et on s'est retournés. Le soleil s'était couché et il commençait à faire sombre, aussi, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que c'était Annabeth.

_- Je peux te parler, Jackson ?_

_- Jackson ?_ a relevé-Tyson.

"Jackson ?" ai je relevé mentalement. On aurait dit Clarisse. Quoi, elle ne m'appelait plus par mon prénom maintenant ?

_- Euh..ouais, bien sûr.._ai-je fait. _Va-y Tyson. Je te rejoins._

_- Jackson ?_ a répété-Tyson en marchant vers le bungalow. _Jackson ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ai-je demandé en me tournant vers Annabeth.

_- Euh..._

Elle semblait gênée, à présent et un peu plus hésitante. Je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche, j'ai attendu, bras croisés, visage fermé.

_- Pourquoi tu as cet air là_ ? a-t-elle finit par demander.

_- C'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?_

_- Non,_ a-t-elle répondu, sourcils froncés. _Mais tu as une telle tête que ça me déstabilise._

_- Oh, excuse-moi de te déstabiliser,_ ai-je raillé.

_- C'est quoi le problème là ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- Y a pas de problème.._ai-je grogné.

_- T'es pas plutôt vexé, pour le coup de l'étendard ?_ a-deviné Annabeth.

_- Non_, ai-je menti.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

_- Quel gros bébé,_ a ricané-Annabeth. _Ecoute, si je t'ai laissé gagner c'était pour que tu sois distrait en attendant que Malcolm vole l'étendard et.._

_- Ah parce qu'en plus tu m'as laissé gagner ?_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- Bah ouais...tu pensais quand même pas que tu pouvais me vaincre ?_

_- Pourquoi pas_ ? ai-je répondu.

_- Parce que je suis une fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. Je gagne toujours mes combats._

_- Et la modestie t'étouffe à ce que je vois_, ai-je ricané.

_- T'es vraiment insupportable !_ a fait-Annabeth. _Comment j'ai pu être ta meilleure amie, avant ce sortilège ?_

Cette phrase m'a heurté de plein fouet. Ça m'a attristé, et ça m'a mis en colère, aussi.

_- Ah ouais ? Bah je me pose la même question_, ai-je crié._ Tu es agaçante ! A un point !_

_- Héohéohéo !_ s'est-exclamé quelqu'un d'autre en déboulant du pavillon.

C'était Grover. Notre ami commun s'est interposé entre nous, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'on était prêts à se battre, avec Annabeth. Tendus, proches l'un de l'autre, menaçants. J'ai décontracté mes épaules alors que Grover nous poussait un peu pour nous séparer, alors qu'on ne s'était même pas touchés !

_- Du calme les mecs !_ a-t-il fait._ Pas de bagarre._

J'ai remarqué la main d'Annabeth, posée sur son poignard. Elle a vu mon regard et s'est empressée de croiser les bras.

_- Bonne nuit_, a-t-elle fait froidement.

Et elle s'est empressée de gagner le bungalow d'Athéna. Grover m'a regardé, désapprobateur.

_- Quoi ?_ me suis-je défendu. _Elle est vraiment vraiment..._

_- Confuse_, a complété-Grover. _Et toi aussi. Non mais à quoi vous jouez, Percy ?_

_- A quoi on joue ?_ me-suis-je exclamé. _Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on a tout oublié ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute, si tout n'est plus comme avant..on va quand même pas faire semblant, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé..!_

J'étais trop énervé pour argumenter avec Grover, même si c'était mon meilleur ami. J'ai lâché un soupir et je me suis éloigné. J'ai gagné moi aussi mon bungalow à grand pas, énervé.

Cette Annabeth était trop...trop agaçante !...

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! **

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard...**

**Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, vous verrez tout des suite pourquoi. **

**Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. **

* * *

"La nuit porte conseil". Tu parles. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, m'est aussitôt revenue à l'esprit ma dispute avec Percy, de la veille au soir. Si Grover ne nous avait pas séparés..est-ce qu'on se serait battus ? Cette pensée m'effrayait. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais...cette situation entière m'effrayait. Et cette nuit ne m'avait pas du tout portée conseil...

Je me suis levée, et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Le bungalow d'Athéna était encore plein de sommeil. Tous mes frères et soeurs dormaient encore, et je me suis rapidement habillée, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je suis sortie, et j'ai vu que le soleil était à peine levé..j'espérais que les harpies ne prendraient pas ça pour une infraction du couvre-feu..

Je suis allée devant le braséro, au pavillon-réfectoire. Le métal était froid, et aucune flamme n'y brûlait, mais j'ai quand même posé ma main dessus. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attendais..peut-être un signe ? Que ma mère était en train de m'écouter ? Qu'elle allait un peu m'éclairer ?

_- Maman_ ? ai-je fait, la voix hésitante.

Je me suis sentie stupide, et ça m'a encore plus énervée.

_- J'aimerais bien avoir..quelques explications,_ ai-je insisté, à voix basse. _Hem..pour..ce qui s'est passé avec ce Percy Jackson. Et j'aimerais au passage, avoir ma mémoire, de retour. Si tu permets. Parce que sans mes souvenirs..sans mes souvenirs.._

J'ai essayé de continuer mais les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. Il n'y avait aucune réaction du côté des dieux, et surtout du côté de a déesse qui me servait de mère.

_- J'ai compris.._ai-je soupiré._ Tu ne m'écoutes sûrement pas.._

Résignée, je suis allée m'asseoir à la table des Athéna, même s'il était encore tôt. Je n'avais pas faim..mais je voulais réfléchir. Je ne pensais pas que ma réflexion serait si vite interrompue. Malcolm vint s'asseoir en face de moi. C'était un de mes demi-frères que j'appréciais le plus..

_- Tu es matinale,_ remarqua-t-il, avec un sourire.

_- Toi aussi.._ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- J'imagine que tu dois être un peu confuse.._a deviné-Malcolm.

_- Un peu ?_ ai-je raillé.

_- Beaucoup._

J'ai lâché un soupir.

_- Je déteste l'admettre, Malcolm_, ai-je soupiré. _C'est comme confesser un défaut, ou une faute mais..ouais. Je vais finir par perdre la boule._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ?_

_- A part le fait d'avoir perdu un pan entier de ma mémoire ? De ne reconnaître en rien ce garçon, censé être mon meilleur ami ? Du silence de ma mère ? Des regards de tous les pensionnaires ici, qui regardent les deux "amnésiques" comme des bêtes de foire ?_

_- Euh..ouais.._a répondu-Malcolm, amusé.

_- Le pire_, ai-je fait,_ c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi mes souvenirs ont été retirés. J'ai le sentiment que je le sais..que je le savais, avant..mais ça a disparu avec le reste..et..bon sang, je déteste me sentir impuissante !_

_- Tu es trop frustrée..et tendue. Tu as dormi cette nuit, au moins ?_

_- Bien sûr que non,_ ai-je répondu, avec un soupir. _Trop de pensées._

Malcolm a haussé les épaules. Il comprenait.

_- Je suis désolée de te raconter tout ça_, ai-je grommelé. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me plaindre._

_- C'est vrai,_ a ris-Malcolm. _Annabeth Chase ne se plaint habituellement jamais en public !_

_- Oh, tais-toi,_ ai je grogné en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ma façon de me montrer amicale envers quelqu'un.

Mon compagnon de bungalow et demi-frère m'a fait un clin d'oeil moqueur, puis, m'a laissé seule avec mes pensées.

La journée qui a suivit, à été..normale. Si on pouvait dire. J'ai royalement ignoré Jackson, et à mon plus grand soulagement, il en a fait de même. Je crois que je n'ai même pas croisé une seul fois son regard..ça faisait bizarre et à la fois, c'était un soulagement...

Les jours de cette semaine s'écoulèrent très vite..et je n'avais pas échangé un seul mot avec Jackson. On s'était débrouillés pour ne pas être en même temps au mur d'escalade, ou bien à l'arène d'entrainement à l'épée.

En bref, j'avais toujours autant de questions, aucun signe de ma mère, et je détestais celui qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami.

"Et je ne peux m'arrêter de me plaindre..." ai-je pensé. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?!"

Je m'engueulais mentalement, lorsque j'ai vu Jackson, qui arrivait. Super.

J'étais assise devant mon bungalow, un livre sur les genoux, quand il s'est ramené. J'ai cru qu'il allait filer droit à son bungalow sans m'accorder un regard, mais - malheureusement - il est passé devant moi, et s'est arrêté. Quand je l'ai vu s'asseoir à mes côtés - à distance respectueuse, au cas ou me prendrait l'envie de le tuer -, j'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ ai-je demandé, sèchement.

_- Euh..à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.._a répondu-Jackson, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

J'ai senti mon visage se durcir et ma voix claquer encore plus.

_- Alors bouge. J'étais en train de lire._

_- J'avais remarqué.._

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, et je me suis replongée dans ma lecture, tentant d'ignorer cet agaçant personnage qui m'empêchait de terminer mon chapitre.

_- C'est du grec ancien ?_

_- Non, c'est du roumain,_ ai-je ironisé en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel._ Bien sûr, que c'est du grec ancien !_

Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils, avant de me replonger dans mon livre. Il allait ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, mais excédée, je l'ai coupé.

_- Quoi encore ?_ ai-je grogné. _Tu veux peut-être que je te résumes l'histoire ? Chapitre par chapitre ? Que je te parle de l'auteur ?_

Il m'a regardé, un peu étonné, mais j'étais lancée.

_- J'étais tranquille avant que tu ne te tapes l'incruste, alors maintenant, tu dégages. S'il te plaît._

_- Ok, t'énerves pas pour ça_, a fait-le jeune homme, un peu vexé.

J'ai secoué la tête, tandis qu'il se levait et entrait dans son bungalow. Il était venu pour quoi au juste ?

_- Après tout, je m'en fous.._ai-je grogné entre mes dents._ Il ne me concerne plus._

* * *

On aurait pu croire qu'après l'avoir repoussé comme ça, Jackson ne se serait pas risqué à m'approcher de nouveau. Mais non, cet idiot est revenu, le lendemain. C'était une belle journée, comme toujours à la colonie, et j'en avais profité pour accompagner Angélique et Caroline, deux filles d'Athéna, que j'appréciais particulièrement, et qui avaient envie de s'exercer au canoë.

L'eau du lac était parfaitement lisse, et parfaitement bleue. C'était un jour parfait. Avant que l'autre crétin ne débarque. J'étais en train de tirer le canoë avec Angélique, pour l'approcher de l'eau, lorsque j'ai bourré dans quelqu'un.

_- Désolée,_ ai-je fait, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais bousculé Jackson.

A ce moment, je n'ai plus du tout été désolée, mais je n'ai rien ajouté.

_- Quoi ?_ ai-je quand même fait, parce qu'il me dévisageait bizarrement.

_- Commence pas,_ a-t-il soupiré. _Je n'ai rien dit._

_- Ouais. C'est ça. Pas encore._

Angélique m'a jeté un coup d'oeil en coin. Evitant la confrontation et les questions, on a traîné le canoë jusqu'à l'eau. On galérait un peu à le faire partir, quand j'ai senti un courant nous tirer dans l'eau.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil. J'étais sûre que c'était Jackson ! Il m'a adressé un coup d'oeil amusé, presque...complice. Ça m'a presque donné envie de vomir. Je lui ai juste fait un signe de la main, très explicatif, lui disant d'aller se faire foutre.

_- Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?_ a-demandé Caroline.

Je l'ai regardé, les traits amers.

_- Je..j'en sais rien.._ai-je répondu.

_- C'est vrai, Percy est quelqu'un de gentil_, a renchéri-Angélique._ Et avoue qu'il est plutôt mignon._

J'ai regardé les filles, scandalisée.

_- Que..? Quoi ?!_

_- Oh, Annabeth, on sait bien que tu es de notre avis_, a ricané-Caroline._ Tu ne l'admettras jamais mais.._

_- Rame, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.._

_- Comme tu veux_, a sourit-Caroline, en regardant Angélique d'une manière entendue.

_- Quoi ?_ me suis-je défendue. _Non, il n'est pas..non il n'est pas mignon !_ ai-je ajouté, excédée, me sentant rougir.

Visiblement, mes demie-soeurs n'étaient pas de cette avis.

_- Adorable ?_ a proposé-Caroline.

_- Serviable ? Gentil ?_ s'y est mise-Angélique.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire dire ?_ ai-je demandé en posant ma rame et en croisant les bras.

Elle se sont regardées, amusées.

_- Que tu l'apprécies !_ a-lancé-Angélique. _Voir plus._

Je les ai regardé, essayant de savoir si elles étaient sérieuses. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire, tellement subitement que j'ai bien failli tomber du canoë. Je me suis retenue in extremis au bord de l'embarcation, puis, j'ai regardé les deux filles, qui étaient très sérieuses.

_- Mais...pourquoi ?_

_- Vous étiez super proches..!_ a répondu-Angélique. _Cette amnésie, c'est juste..horrible._

_- Je suis d'accord,_ a acquiescé Caroline._ Il y en a même certains qui pariaient que vous sortiriez ensemble avant la fin de l'été._

Cette pensée m'a donné mal au ventre. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était pas dégoût, ou par déception que ça ne se soit pas produit. Mon cerveau penchait plutôt pour la première option.

_- Tu veux plus qu'on en parle ?_ a demandé-Caroline.

J'ai secoué la tête, sèchement, et le sujet à été clos. C'est ça, qui est cool, quand on est une fille d'Athéna. Les enfants de la déesse de la sagesse respectent votre intimité. Pas comme avec ces stupides enfants d'Aphrodites, qui se racontent tout, absolument tout. Je vous jure, l'horreur. Je ne survivrais pas une nuit dans leur bungalow.

Aux alentours de midi, on est revenus sur la terre ferme. Alors qu'on rangeait notre canoë, j'ai de nouveau aperçu Jackson, assis sur le sable, un peu plus haut, sur la plage.

_- Je sais que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler,_ a-fait-Caroline, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux,_ mais il est plutôt super mignon.._

_- Caroline !_ ai-je fait, choquée comme si elle venait de dire une grossièreté

_- Regarde ses yeux,_ a approuvé-Angélique. _Ils ont l'a couleur du lac et.._

_- Stop ! ça suffit !_ me-suis-je exclamée en me bouchant les oreilles et en les fusillant du regard.

_- Oh, ça va !_ a ricané-Angélique. _On arrête._

_- Merci,_ ai-je répondu sèchement.

Caroline s'est haussé sur la pointe des pieds pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, gestes qu'habituellement, je, lui administrais. Cette petite m'impressionnait. Elle n'avait que 11 ans, mais une maturité..! On était souvent avec elle, Angélique et moi.

Deux filles de 16 ans, traînant avec une fillette de 11 ans, ça pouvait faire bizarre, c'est vrai. Mais elle était vraiment géniale.

Les deux filles ont quitté la plage, et j'ai fini de ranger le canoë. La conque retentit, alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la plage. Jackson s'est levé, en entendant la conque, et a failli me bousculer.

_- Fais gaffe_, a-t-il grommelé.

Tiens. A son tour d'être hargneux ?

Parce que j'en avais conscience..en ce moment, j'étais vraiment insupportable. Et je ne supportais personne. Surtout pas Jackson.

_- Pourquoi tu me suis ?_ a-t-il alors fait.

_- On va tous les deux au même endroit, Cervelle d'Algues,_ ai-je répondu comme si je m'adressais à un demeuré, pointant le pavillon réfectoire.

_- Cervelle d'Algues ? _

_- Un surnom qui résume parfaitement tes capacités mentales, tu ne trouves pas ?_ l'ai-je provoqué. _Mon avis est que l'intérieur de ton crâne est tapissé de varech. _

_- Ferme-là,_ a-fait Jackson.

Je l'ai vu serrer les poings.

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_ ai-je alors demandé, plus sérieuse, mais me tenant quand même à distance raisonnable pour ne pas m'approcher de ce détestable individu.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Pourquoi on se détestes autant ? _

Il a stoppé, à une dizaine de mètres du pavillon réfectoire, et m'a dévisagé comme si j'étais folle.

_- Tu me détestes !_ a-t-il fait, en colère. _Moi, j'étais prêt à recommencer et à reprendre cette "amitié" qu'on avait, du début. Toi, tu te prends trop la tête. A mon avis, t'es en colère contre ta mère, et contre mon père et ce sortilège, et tu te défoules sur moi. Au lieu de se serrer les coudes..Alors je vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Tu ne peux pas te servir de moi comme d'un réceptacle pour te départir de ta colère. _

_- Comment t'as pondu ce raisonnement ?_ ai-je fait, faussement étonnée._ Tu as plus de varech dans le crâne que je le pensais, pour dire des conneries pareilles. _

_- Tu m'énerves..!_ s'est-il exclamé brutalement.

_- Je te retourne le compliment,_ ai-je répondu, sarcastique.

_S_ans un mot de plus, il est allé s'asseoir à la table de Poséidon avec son cyclope de frangin, d'un pas énervé.

Je lui avait répondu avec sarcasme et mépris, me moquant de lui, mais mine de rien, ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait ébranlé.."J'étais prêt à recommencer et à reprendre cette "amitié""..."tu te prends trop la tête". "tu te défoules sur moi"

Ses paroles m'énervaient..j'ignorais vraiment pourquoi, mais elles m'énervaient...Et si justement...ce qu'il venait de dire m'énervait parce que c'était vrai ?

A cette pensée, j'ai serré les poings de rage, et, l'appétit coupé, je me suis rabattue vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune règle dans le règlement de la colonie qui obligeait les pensionnaires à prendre tous leurs repas. Si j'en sautais un, ce n'était pas la mort.

Je me suis assise à l'un des hauts tabourets éparpillés autour du grand bureau de verre. La surface du bureau était remplie de papiers en vrac, de plans, de n'importe quoi. Peut-être que les athéna étaient ordonnés avec leurs plans et leurs pensées, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait mettre le bordel, dans ce bungalow !

A peine avais-je commencé à tracer les bases de mon plan, que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

_- Ange' ?_ me suis-je étonnée.

Angélique s'est avancé dans le bungalow.

_- Tu n'as pas faim ?_ on a demandé en même temps.

_- Non,_ ai-je répondu en souriant. _Non, j'ai pas faim.._

_- Je venais voir si tu allais bien.._a-fait Angélique.

Elle a tiré un tabouret, non loin de moi, et s'est assise. Un silence embarrassant s'est installé. Je dois l'avouer. J'ai beau avoir de grandes compétences pour ce qui est de me battre à l'épée, de monter un pégase, ou bien monter et mettre en action des plans. Mais pour ce qui est des échanges relationnels, de tout ce qui est d'être sociable, et d'échanger avec les gens je ne suis pas la meilleure des confidentes.

_- Heu..oui. Oui, je vais bien._

Tout en proférant ce mensonge, j'ai tracé un trait. Mes mains tremblaient, et ça a donné un trait tremblotant. J'ai gommé, sentant Ange' qui me fixait.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Annabeth, quand est-ce que tu accepteras de dire ce que tu penses vraiment ?_ m'a demandé mon amie.

Parce que c'était vrai..Ange' était la personne féminine du camp que je respectais le plus, c'était la Athéna qui, pour moi, se rapprochait le plus d'une soeur. On s'entendait vraiment bien, depuis qu'on s'était rencontrées, âgées toutes deux de neuf ans et quelque.

_- Clairement, tu ne vas pas bien..._

_- Est-si évident que ça ?_ ai-je soupiré.

Ange' m'a regardé, avec un petit sourire. J'ai soupiré.

_- Cette histoire me prends la tête.._ai-je lancé..

_- Avec Percy ?_

_- Ouais, lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les dieux se mêlent tout le temps de ce qui ne les regarde pas..je veux dire, d'accord, on est leurs enfants mais..ça ne leur accorde pas tous les droits. Comme effacer mes souvenirs, Ange'! Tu te rends compte ? Effacer les souvenirs, c'est...c'est quelque chose d'horrible...je..je panique complètement en sachant que j'ai perdu une portion entière de ma mémoire.._

Angélique m'a jeté un regard rempli de compassion et j'ai soupiré, consciente que je me donnais en spectacle.

_- Oui, c'est pathétique.._ai-je grommelé, agacée.

_- Non, c'est normal._.a répondu-Ange.

Et la conversation s'est arrêtée là. Angélique a bien essayé de me faire parler, et de me décharger de toutes ces choses qui m'emplissaient la tête, mais je ne comptais certes pas dévoiler autant à quel point ça m'affectait, tout ça. J'avais une fierté à préserver...

* * *

Cette fierté m'a cependant pourrie la vie pendant les deux semaines suivantes qui s'écoulèrent. Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'appuyer sur Ange, lui ayant affirmé que je gérais, ni sur Grover, parce qu'il était trop proche de Jackson à mon goût.

Cette histoire me déconcentrait, j'y pensais tout le temps; ça m'a même fait perdre contre Clarisse, à un combat d'épée - deux fois. Autant dire que j'aurais bien aimé m'en passer.

A chaque fois que je croisais Jackson, je baissais les yeux, ou lui jetait un regard noir, ça dépendait de mon humeur. Plusieurs fois, il m'a poussé dans mes retranchements, et je vous jure que je l'aurais étripé si on avait pas été retenus par plusieurs pensionnaires qui avaient suivi la dispute.

En bref, ça n'allait pas fort. Mais c'est quand ça a réellement dégénéré, que j'ai réalisé qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

C'était un jour normal, à la colonie. Je suis allé à l'arène, mon épée en main, décidée à me changer les idées. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais j'aimais bien m'entraîner alors que le jour baissait. Ça aurait pu être un parfait moment pour m'entraîner. Mais Jackson était là, à se chauffer les muscles contre les mannequins de paille. J'aurais volontiers fait demi-tour, mais Ange était présente. Elle s'est précipitée sur moi et m'a attaquée, pour m'éviter de fuir. Je le dis sans embarras: je suis plus forte qu'elle, largement, avec une épée, et je l'ai rapidement battue.

_- Bien joué,_ a fait-Angélique, le souffle court, en ramassant son épée dans le sable.

J'ai vu qu'elle regardait quelque chose derrière moi.

_- Percy Jackson nous mate_, a-t-elle glissé en se laissant tomber assise en face de moi.

Je me suis retournée, au moment ou il détournait le regard. J'ai serré les poings et je me suis assise moi aussi.

_- Et ?_ ai-je fait.

_- Et rien,_ a répondu-Ange, en haussant les épaules.

J'allais lui proposer une revanche, lorsque Jackson s'est ramené. Etonnant, lui qui s'était appliqué à garder ses distances, ces dernières semaines.

_- Salut.._a-t-il simplement fait.

J'allais répliquer un commentaire acerbe, mais Ange m'a coupé la parole en faisant les gros yeux.

_- Salut Percy_, a sourit-mon amie. _Un petit combat ?_

J'ai regardé Ange, comme si elle était folle.

_- Pourquoi pas.._a fait-Jackson avec un sourire pour Ange.

Cette garce s'est levée, en me décochant un sourire innocent, et à lancé:

_- Annabeth prends le gagnant !_

A ce stade, j'aurais voulu aller l'égorger. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Ange était douée avec son épée, même si elle ne m'égalait pas. Elle pouvait bien battre Jackson.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se laisse battre. Je la connaissais assez bien, pour savoir quand elle ne mettait pas toutes ses forces dans un combat. Et elle a définitivement laissé Jackson l'écraser.

_- Percy a gagné !_ a fait-Ange, en ramassant une fois de plus son épée._ A toi, Annabeth._

Je me suis levée, furieuse. Ange m'a adressé un sourire rayonnant, et en la croisant, je lui ai murmuré:

_- Je te déteste._

Elle m'a répondu d'un clin d'oeil et m'a poussé vers Jackson.

_- Finissons en.._ai-je grommelé.

_- Tu as peur de te faire battre ?_ a-t-il ricané.

_- Dans tes rêves, Jackson._

Le combat a commencé. J'étais en forme, et au début, je l'ai malmené, le faisant courir, le faisant dépenser une grosse quantité d'énergie pour se protéger. Puis, ça a tourné, et l'avantage est passé pour lui. Je parais du mieux que possible, ployant sous ses coups. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre contre..lui.

J'ai redoublé d'ardeur et finalement, son épée est allée se planter dans le sable, quelques mètres derrière moi. J'ai poussé un cri de victoire, néanmoins épuisée. Le visage de Jackson s'assombrit.

_- Alors, t'as perdu ?_ l'ai-je provoqué.

_- Laisse tomber.._a-t-il grommelé.

_- Non, non, je savoure ma victoire,_ ai-je ricané.

_- Ta gueule !_ s'est-il exclamé.

Sa violence m'a étonnée. C'était en quelque sorte la première fois qu'il était aussi violent avec ses mots.

_- Tu vas pas pleurer parce que je t'ai battu, quand même ?_ me suis-je étonnée, sarcastique.

Je suis retourné vers Ange, lorsqu'il m'a attaqué par derrière. J'ai étouffé un grognement lorsque sa lame a entaillé l'arrière de mon avant-bras. Avec des réflexes fulgurants, je me suis retournée assénant ma lame. Il l'a évité de justesse, et heureusement, sinon, elle l'aurait atteint en plein visage.

_- Tu fais des coups en douce, toi ?_ me suis-je exclamée, tout en parant sa lame.

Il n'a pas répondu et m'a attaquée davantage. Je crois que le combat commençait déjà à mal tourner. Ange nous a vaguement crié de nous arrêter mais j'étais aveuglée par ce qu'il venait de faire, m'attaquer par derrière, comme ça, lâchement.

D'un coup de lame bien placé, je lui ai entaillé la main, puis un point, juste en dessous de son armure, à la taille. Il a répliqué mais j'ai paré. Là dessus, tout s'est passé très vite. J'ai entendu Ange crier, vu deux Arès empoigner Jackson et sentit moi même qu'on m'éloignait de lui.

Un Apollon et un Hermès, qui s'entraînaient plus loin, me traînèrent à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement.

_- Lâchez moi !_ ai-je fait.

Je me suis sèchement dégagée de leur emprise. Ange est arrivée, en colère.

_- C'était quoi ça ?!_ s'est-elle exclamée.

_- Quoi ça ?_ ai-je protesté. _On combattait quand ces deux rigolos et les deux autres Arès nous ont séparés !_

_- Vous étiez en train de vous entre-tuer, Annabeth !_ a hurlé-Ange.

Sans coup d'éclat m'a fait revenir à la réalité. Je me suis assise, et Ange a fait de même. L'Apollon et le Hermès se sont éloignés.

_- Nous entre-tuer ?_ ai-je relevé.

J'ai senti des frissons courir le long de mon dos, et je me suis sentie trembler. Ange a hoché a tête, angoissée.

_- C'était horrible...tu as bien failli le décapiter une demie-douzaine de fois et il a failli te perforer les intestins ou je ne sais quelle horreur..ça doit stopper ! Cette haine entre vous ! Arrêtez ou sinon, j'irais demander de l'aide à Chiron. Ça devient dangereux..._

Ange s'est levée, en colère, et à quitté le terrain d'entraînement. J'ai regardé autour de moi mais Jackson était parti. J'ai pris appui sur mes mains pour me relever et mon bras gauche à cédé. J'avais oublié ma blessure à l'avant-bras.

Mais j'était trop pressée pour regarder. Je me suis levée, et suis sortie du terrain d'entraînement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et teintait tout d'une lumière rougeoyante. La conque du repas n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Dix minutes, je dirais.

Il fallait que je trouve Jackson.

Je me suis précipitée vers les bungalow, me sentant de moins en moins bien au fur et à mesure que j'épuisais mes dernières ressources d'énergie. J'ai été frapper au bungalow de Poséidon. Il a ouvert, m'a jeté un coup d'oeil. A ma plus grand surprise, il ne ma pas claqué la porte au nez - je m'y était pourtant préparée.

Il s'est écarté et m'a laissé entrer dans son bungalow. Tyson n'était pas là. Dans un sens, tant mieux. Cette conversation allait être suffisamment difficile comme ça, sans ajouter des spectateurs.

_- Je crois qu'on doit parler.._ai-je lancé.

_- Ça me semble une bonne idée,_ a-t-il simplement acquiescé.

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'on avait perdu nos souvenirs, que nos propos l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas remplis de haine. Ça faisait du bien..Je me suis avancé et j'ai ouvert la bouche, mais j'ai senti ma tête tourner, et je me suis senti glisser vers le sol.

_- Hé, hé, hé_ ! ai-je entendu Jackson.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, j'avais failli m'écraser par terre, mais il m'avait rattrapée.

_- Oh, merci.._ai-je bredouillé, embarrassée._ Je ne me sens pas très bien..._

Je me suis dégagée de son emprise et il a reculé, gêné lui aussi, à présent.

_- Je vais m'asseoir.._ai-je fait.

Je me suis dirigée vers le lit, décidée à avoir cette conversation, coûte que coûte.

_- Va-y.._a-t-il fait. _Merde, c'est quoi ça ?_ a-t-il ajouté, horrifié.

J'ai vu qu'il fixait mon bras.

_- C'est la blessure que tu m'as faite, triple idiot,_ ai-je répondu.

_- Je t'ai fait ça ?_ s'est-il désolé._ Attends, viens.._

Il a saisi mon poignet. Je me suis raidie et par réflexe, j'ai reculé, le faisant lâcher prise.

_- Ne me touche pas !_ ai-je fait.

_- Je.._a-t-il fait._ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal..écoute je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. On va en parler mais d'abord..il faut vraiment arranger ton bras. Tu n'as pas vu la blessure que je t'ai faite ?_

J'ai secoué la tête négativement.

_- Je ne préfère pas,_ ai-je répondu..

_- Fais-moi confiance je peux arranger ça._

"Fais moi confiance" ai-je mentalement ricané. Mais bien sûr. Logique. Mais bon, je n'avais pas tellement d'autres options, et je doutais d'arriver à l'infirmerie sur mes jambes. Il était plus probable que je m'écroule dans les champs de fraise avant d'y arriver. Alors j'ai laissé Jackson m'entraîner vers la fontaine d'eau de mer, qui gargouillait dans un coin. J'étais méfiante mais trop faible pour refuser.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs de fis de Poséidon et tout le tintouin, il s'est débrouillé pour nettoyer et refermer la plaie. Puis, il m'a filé du nectar et je me suis aussitôt sentie mieux. Finalement, je me suis assise par terre, le dos contre un des lits.

_- Tu sais, tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit,_ a-t-il fait, ironique.

_- Je sais merci bien,_ ai-je râlé.

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est laissé tomber par terre, lui aussi, face à moi.

_- Parlons,_ a-t-il lancé.

* * *

C'était bizarre, de me retrouver à parler calmement avec Percy Jackson, dans son bungalow. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. J'ai inspiré, un grand coup. Les conversations n'étaient décidément pas mon fort.

_- Ok.._ai-je fait._ Je..on a un peu dégénéré, au terrain d'entraînement. _

_- Un peu_ ? a-t-il relevé, ironique.

_- Beaucoup_, ai-je cédé._ Je suis désolée de t'avoir provoqué. _

_- Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagi,_ a-t-il fait.

_- Très bien, tout le monde est désolé,_ ai-je grommelé. _N'en profitons pas pour nous tomber dans les bras comme de vieux amis. En ce qui me concerne, je te déteste toujours._

_- Tu me détestes ?_ a-t-il relevé, curieux.

J'ai réfléchi un moment avant de répondre..malheureusement, je crois que la réponse était oui.

_- Je crois oui,_ ai-je fait. _Le problème, c'est que j'ignore vraiment pourquoi.._

_- Je ne te déteste pas, moi,_ a-t-il lancé, innocemment.

_- C'est ça, fait moi culpabiliser,_ ai-je grommelé.

_- Ce n'était pas le but,_ a-t-il ris._ Qu'en est-il de cette histoire de souvenirs effacés ? Tu crois que..tu crois que c'est possible qu'on les retrouve ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien..il doit bien y avoir un moyen..La question c'est, tu veux qu'on retrouve nos souvenirs ? _

_- Pas toi ?_ a-t-il demandé, choqué.

_- Si, bien sûr_, me suis-je empressée de dire. _Si. Ça faciliterais bien des choses et ça nous empêcherait de nous entre-tuer._

_- Ça serait sympa,_ a-t-il ricané.

J'ai esquissé un sourire, cependant toujours sur mes gardes.

_- Alors, pourquoi tu me détestes ?_ a-t-il repris.

_- Je n'en sais rien_, ai-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils. _Je n'en sais franchement rien._

_- Tu es sûre que tu ne confonds pas la haine avec..je ne sais pas, moi, l'attirance ? _

Je l'ai regardé comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'horrible.

_- Comment oses-tu..?_ ai-je commencé.

Puis j'ai vu son grand sourire et l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. Il se payait ma tête.

_- Très drôle, Cervelle d'Algues,_ ai-je grommelé. _Très drôle. _

_- Je suis drôle_, a-t-il ricané._ Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? _

_- Arrête de détruire notre conversation,_ ai-je grogné. _On est sérieux, là. _

_- Très bien, très bien,_ a-t-il fait. _Alors. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour qu'on retrouve nos souvenirs ? _

_- Comment je comptes m'y prendre ? Et toi alors ? Tu comptes me regarder faire tout le sale boulot ? _

_- Bin...c'est toi la grosse tête. _

J'ai saisi un coussin et je lui ai balancé dessus. Il l'a rattrapé en riant. Décidément, il était de bonne humeur. Ça changeait agréablement.

_- Je veux dire, tu es une fille d'Athéna !_ a-t-il fait._ Tu es trop intelligente..tu es..tu es Puits-de-Sagesse._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?_ ai-je soupiré.

_- Ton nouveau surnom officiel. _

_- Puits-de-Sagesse ?_ ai-je relevé, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. _Tu te fous de moi, hein ? _

_- Tu crois que Cervelle d'Algues c'est mieux ? _

_- Evidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. _

A ce moment, il m'a renvoyé le coussin. Je l'ai rattrapé, et me suis surprise à rire en lui renvoyant une nouvelle fois le coussin.

_- Concentration !_ a-t-il alors fait. _Tu m'as dit qu'on devait parler sérieusement, t'as déjà oublié ? _

_- Nan, t'as raison. _

On a arrêté notre début de bataille.

_- Donc, au lieu de s'étriper, on travaille ensemble, c'est ça ?_ ai-je résumé. _Pour retrouver nos souvenirs et..cette amitié qu'apparemment on partageait ?_

_- Ça me semble parfait_, a-t-il sourit. _Mon dieu ça va faire un bien fou de ne pas te détester. _

_- Ça me touche,_ ai-je ricané, ironique. _Vraiment. _

Le pire, c'est que je pensais pareil que lui.

_- On a enfin un but, on va arrêter de se taper dessus, c'est un bon début,_ a-t-il sourit.

A ce moment, on a entendu la conque résonner.

_- T'as faim ?_ a-t-il demandé.

_- Et comment !_ ai-je fait.

Je me suis levée, et avant de quitter le bungalow, je lui ai balancé le coussin, ultime vengeance. On est allés séparément au pavillon réfectoire. J'ai été m'asseoir près d'Ange.

_- Alors toi !_ ai-je sifflé._ Estime toi heureuse d'être encore en vie. _

_- Arrête, c'était pour vous rapprocher, tout les deux !_ a protesté-Ange._ Bon, ça n'a pas marché et ça a failli vous tuer mais..._

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à a table de Poséidon ou Percy venait de prendre place à côté de Tyson. Il m'a adressé un sourire discret et je lui ai retourné. Puis, j'ai serré Ange dans mes bras.

_- Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça,_ ai-je fait.

_- Tu te sens bien ?_ a fait-Ange, étonnée.

Je l'ai relâchée. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse cette tête..je n'était habituellement pas très tactile.

_- Ton plan a marché,_ ai-je répondu.

_- Ah bon ?_ a-t-elle tiqué, sceptique.

_- Je t'expliquerais plus tard_, ai-je répondu, en voyant que Malcolm écoutait notre conversation. _Mais merci.._

* * *

**Alors, vous trouvez ça comment un point de vue Annabeth ? **

**A ne pas refaire ? Ou est-ce que c'est bien de changer un peu ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vous savez, un chapitre, ça vient plus vite quand y a des reviews, j'dis ça, j'dis rien :p**

**En tout cas, merci à Marionncislove, et P'tite poulette pour leurs reviews :)**

* * *

C'était mon premier cauchemar, depuis longtemps. Et il m'a brutalement ramené à toute la réalité de notre situation. J'y ai vu Luke, et Cronos, et tout leurs sbires, de retour sur leur horrible paquebot. La colonie n'était pas menacée, pour le moment, ni l'Olympe. Mais on était pas assez soucieux, pas assez sur nos gardes, et ça m'inquiétait.

Et en même temps..je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'être impliqué dans une guerre ! Je n'ai que 16 ans, et à part être le fils de Poséidon, je n'ai rien de spécial !

_- Percy !_

J'ai tenté d'émerger du sommeil, et d'ouvrir les yeux, mais derrière mes paupières closes, tourbillonnaient des images de Luke, de Cronos, de chien des enfers..

_- Percy !_

Cette fois, j'ai senti qu'on me donnait un léger coup de pied dans les côtes, et croyez moi, ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux bien plus efficacement.

_- Quoi ?_ ai-je fait, désorienté.

J'ai vu Annabeth, debout devant moi, mains sur les hanches, avec son air "Fille-d'athéna-en-colère". Croyez moi, cet air là est très flippant, et depuis qu'on s'est réconcilié, je fais tout pour l'éviter.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ai-je grogné.

_- Tu étais censé veiller !_ m'a reproché-Annabeth.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Il faisait grand jour, j'étais avachi contre le mur de mon bungalow, à l'arrière pour éviter les regards, à surveiller un chaudron. Annabeth s'est assise de l'autre côté du chaudron, en me lançant des regards furieux, et en examinant la mixture. Je me suis passé une main dans les cheveux, en baillant.

_- Désolé.._ai-je fait. _C'est juste que..j'ai l'impression qu'on stagne, là._

_- Qu'on stagne ?_ a relevé-Annabeth.

_- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est.."réconcilié" et..on avance à rien._

Malgré moi, mon ton était geignard.

_- Ecoute, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux apprentis-sorciers, et de surveiller un chaudron qui bout toute la journée !_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- On a opté ensemble pour tester cette première solution_ ! a fait-Annabeth.

_- Non ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé "une potion géniale" dans un de tes bouquins !_ ai-je répliqué._ Et m'a dit d'aller chercher je ne sais quels ingrédients.._

_- Bah va-y, propose_ ! a fait-Annabeth. _Au moins, moi, j'ai eu une idée._

Comme je n'avais en effet pas d'idée, j'ai préféré continuer à critiquer la sienne.

_- Tu es sûre que ce truc va marcher, d'abord ?_ ai-je fait. _On pourrait très bien s'empoisonner avec...je n'ose même pas penser à tout ce qu'on a mis dedans..je veux pas boire un truc comme ça.._

_- T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça_ ? a fait-Annabeth.

Depuis qu'on traînait ensemble, à consulter des livres, pour trouver une solution à notre problème, elle m'avait souvent qualifié comme ça. Sauf que c'était plus affectif qu'autre chose. Là, ça me semblait prendre tout son sens, surtout qu'elle avait l'air fâchée. J'ai essayer de la calmer.

_- Annabeth, écoute.._

_- Non !_ m'a-t-elle coupé._ Tu n'as pas d'idées, mais tu continues de me critiquer et tu n'es sincèrement d'aucune aide._

_- Très bien,_ ai-je fait, froidement. _Je vais te laisser alors._

_- C'est ça._

Je me suis mis sur mes pieds, furieux, et je suis parti, la laissant veiller sur son stupide chaudron et sa potion pour ramener les souvenirs qui, j'en était convaincu, ne marcherait absolument pas.

En tout cas, qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le cobaye. J'ai marché un peu au hasard, et je me suis retrouvé au mur d'escalade. Pourquoi pas..

J'ai fait plusieurs montées, et plusieurs descente. J'ai un peu roussi mes vêtements au passage, étant tout juste assez rapide pour esquiver un jet de flammes. Arrivé pour la deuxième fois en haut du mur d'escalade, je me suis assis, et j'ai soupiré. J'ai regardé le paysage de la colonie. C'était trop calme, ici..on en oubliait la possible future guerre..ça faisait du bien et en même temps..Cronos était le seigneur du temps, il avait justement tout son temps. Il nous prendrait par surprise, quand on s'y attendra le moins..

_- Percy ?_

J'ai baissé la tête, et j'ai aperçu Grover. Il m'a fait signe de descendre et j'ai soupiré. Je ne pouvais guère lui demander de monter, avec ses petits sabots de chèvre. Alors, je suis rapidement descendu, m'entaillant le bras au passage. C'était une vrai machine de guerre ce mur d'escalade !

_- Salut Grov' !_ ai-je fait. _Quoi ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai entendu !_ a-il-fait, surexcité. _Ce que..le vieux Lenée à dit ! Et Genièvre me l'a confirmé et..j'arrive pas à y croire !_

_- Quoi ? Quoi !?_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- Lenée a laissé échapper une information et..je crois que..je crois que je sais comment vous pouvez retrouver vos souvenirs, toi et Annabeth !_

Je l'ai regardé, aussitôt très intéressé.

_- Raconte-moi, Grov'._

On est allés s'asseoir, un peu en retrait de la forêt. Il a d'abord calmé son excitation, qui le faisait bégayer, puis, m'a expliqué plus clairement.

_- Mnémosyne,_ a-t-il simplement lâché.

_- La déesse de la Mémoire ?_ ai-je relevé.

Il a acquiescé, tout fier.

_- Pourquoi on y avait pas pensé ?!_ me-suis exclamé, ironique._ Grover, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Evidemment qu'on a envisagé la solution, avec Annabeth ! Sauf que..Mnémosyne est une divinité perdue. Personne ne sait où elle se trouve, ni à l'Olympe, ni sur terre et..on ne sait même pas si elle est encore en vie ou si elle est tombée dans l'oubli !_

_- Justement,_ a fait-Grover._ Il faut que vous alliez en quête pour la rechercher. Comme les satyres avec le dieu Pan. Percy, j'en suis convaincu, elle est là, quelque part, sur terre. Les dieux mineurs ne tombent dans l'oubli que quand personne n'a plus besoin d'eux..!_

Je réfléchissais, intensément. Finalement, Grover m'a convaincu.

_- Voyons Percy..tu ne regardes jamais le journal télévisé ?_

_- Euh..Grover, il n'y a pas de télé, à la colonie !_ ai-je répondu.

_- Non, mais..le cousin de Lenée, un satyre également, était en repérage dans un lycée, suivant un sang-mêlé, tu vois le genre.._

J'ai acquiescé. Accélère, Grover, s'il te plaît.

_- Et il est tombé sur une télé, dans une salle du lycée,_ a tranquillement poursuivit mon ami._ Tu sais, dans le foyer et.._

_- Je sais Grover, on avait aussi une télé à notre lycée. Et ?_

_- Il a vu le journal télévisé, et..comment expliquer ? Il faut que tu le voies.._

_- Grover, s'il te plaît !_ ai-je fait, excédé. _Pour l'instant, tu ne m'aides pas du tout !_

_- Il y a moins d'une semaine, tout une partie de l'Arizona, principalement la ville de Phoenix et ses environs, a été plongée dans une amnésie temporaire._

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

_- Hein ?_ ai-je simplement fait._ Je ne capte rien._

_- Percy, c'est une des manifestations de Mnémosyne,_ a répliqué-Grover. _C'est rare, mais l'histoire l'a prouvé, elle est parfois active. On ne sait pas pourquoi, et on ne sait pas comment elle choisit les lieux, mais elle s'y rend parfois et..elle plonge tout le monde dans une amnésie temporaire._

_- Mais pourquoi faire ?_ me suis-je exclamé.

_- Ça, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée !_ a-répondu mon ami. _Mais..si vous y allez tout de suite peut-être que vous saurez par où commencer._

Je réfléchissais intensément, et Grover a fini par me ramener à la réalité.

_- Percy ?! Alors ?_

_- Je..merci beaucoup Grov..il faut que j'en parle à Annabeth. Je te retrouve après, pour plus de détails._

Je suis partit en courant vers le bungalow d'Athéna, et j'ai frappé à la porte, comme un malade. Annabeth a ouvert, l'air de mauvaise humeur, puis m'a vu.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'est-elle étonnée.

_- Faut qu'on parle,_ ai-je fait essoufflé.

_- Oui, et moi d'abord !_ a-t-elle commencé.

Elle a fermé la porte et on a marché, vers la plage, sans but précis, juste pour parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc à m'apprendre ? La potion était finie ? Avait-elle marché finalement ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ai-je demandé, super impatient.

_- Percy, je..tu avais raison tout à l'heure_, a admis-Annabeth.

On voyait bien qu'elle avouait ça à contrecœur.

_- Cette potion..c'est une mauvaise idée, je l'ai balancée,_ a fait-Annabeth. _Ça n'aurait sûrement pas marché, de toute façon et puis..voilà quoi. De retour à la case départ._

_- Nous ne sommes pas à la case départ !_ ai-je protesté. _Grover nous a trouvé un plan ! Viens, je vais t'expliquer..tu connais Mnémosyne ?_

* * *

Dès que Chiron est sorti de la grande maison, on s'est précipités vers lui. Il a nous a tous trois dévisagés, et à soupiré.

_- Laissez-moi deviner,_ a-t-il grommelé._ Vous voulez une quête ?_

_- Oh pas moi_ ! a-fait-Grover._ Eux deux, oui._

_- S'il vous plaît Chiron..!_

_- Explique-toi, Percy.._

On lui a vaguement expliqué l'idée. A mon plus grand soulagement, il ne l'a pas démolie, ou refusée.

_- C'est assez dangereux_, a-t-il noté.

_- Comme toutes les quêtes, Chiron !_ a fait-Annabeth. _S'il te plaît laisse nous y aller._

_- Sans consulter l'oracle.._ai-je demandé.

Ma requête à semblé étonner. Ils m'ont tous regardé bizarrement.

_- Elle me fait froid dans le dos,_ ai-je soupiré._ Et on en a pas vraiment besoin._

_- Très bien, faites, faites,_ a finalement-accepté Chiron. _Même si l'oracle serait une aide non négligeable je ne peux vous forcer à la voir._

_- Merci.._ai-je fait soulagé.

_- Quand partez-vous ?_ a-demandé notre mentor.

_- Dans la soirée, surement,_ ai-je fait._ Il ne faut pas perdre une minute.._

_- Je vais prévenir Argos. Il vous conduira à l'aéroport._

_- Chiron, c'est une très mauvaise idée de prendre l'avion.._

_- vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est le moyen le plus rapide, et vous l'avez dit vous même: pas une minute à gaspiller._

_- Je.._ai-je fait._ Tu crois que Zeus va se tenir ?_

_- Tant que tu ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur du ciel dans les airs, et que tu te fais tout petit, ça devrait passer._

Rassurant.

_- Allons-nous préparer,_ a fait-Annabeth en me tirant par le bras.

On a chacun regagné notre bungalow. Lorsque je suis entré, Tyson s'affairait, dans le bungalow, a nettoyer.

_- Demain c'est l'inspection_, a-t-il fait joyeusement. _On va avoir un 5, Percy !_

_- Tyson il faut que..je dois m'en aller._

Il a posé son balais, et m'a fixé de son oeil unique.

_- Je peux venir ?_

_- Euh..non._

J'ai senti la culpabilité m'envahir. Il était prêt à me suivre n'importe où, je ne lui avais même pas encore dit où j'allais et il voulait venir. J'ai saisi mon sac à dos, et l'ai rempli d'affaires.

_- Je suis désolé, Tyson.._

Il m'a regardé m'activer. Puis, il m'a tendu sa montre. J'ai juste réalisé que c'est sûr ça qu'il avait passé son temps à bosser, assembler des petites pièces.

_- Une montre bouclier,_ a simplement-fait Tyson, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, m'écrabouillant entre ses grandes paluches. _Pour protéger mon frère._

_- Oh merci..Tyson, tu m'étouffes.._

Il m'a relâché. J'ai su que dès que je quitterai le bungalow, il se mettrait à pleurer. Mais je devais accomplir cette quête, et il ne pouvait pas venir.

_- A plus, grand lascard._.

Je suis sorti, et j'ai été frapper au bungalow d'Athéna. Annabeth en est sorti, prête.

_- On y va ?_

Elle a hoché la tête. Les au revoir furent brefs. Annabeth avait dit au revoir à Angélique, Caroline, Malcolm et ses autres frères et soeurs. On a salué Grover, Chiron, puis, on est monté dans le minibus d'Argos.

Le trajet a été monotone. On a à peine échangé quelques mots avec Annabeth et Argos n'a pas décroché un mot - sûrement à cause de son oeil sur la langue. D'après ce qu'on disait, il n'aimait pas le montrer.

Finalement, il nous a déposé à l'aéroport.

_- Merci Argos_, ai-je fait.

Il m'a adressé un sourire. Avec Annabeth, on est entré dans l'aéroport. Chiron s'était occupé, avec une vitesse incroyable, de nous acheter des billets.

_- L'avion part dans 1 heure et quelque,_ ai-je dit.

_- Tant mieux, j'ai faim._

Annabeth s'est dirigée vers la cafétéria.

_- On doit pas se séparer !_ ai-je protesté. _C'est trop risqué._

_- Bah viens._

J'ai lâché un soupir. Elle commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête..! On était pas rendus au bout de nos peines...Je n'avais pas faim, alors je me suis simplement assis, attendant que le temps passe, pendant qu'elle mangeait.

_- Notre avion part dans une demie-heure,_ ai-je finalement dit.

_- Très bien, va payer, je vais aux toilettes. On se retrouve juste après._

_- Annabeth.._ai-je fait.

_- C'est bon Percy,_ a-t-elle soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je peux aller aux toilettes toute seule. Va payer, ou on va manquer notre vol._

J'ai lâché un soupir, et l'ai regardée s'éloigner. Résigné, j'ai été payer, puis, je suis allé attendre, non loin des toilettes. Les minutes passaient, et je ne voyais toujours pas Annabeth ressortir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

_- Où es-tu ?_ ai-je grogné, en fouillant le hall des yeux.

J'ai regardé ma montre. Il ne nous restait que vingts minutes. Alors que je commençais à marcher, pour chercher Annabeth, quelque chose m'est violemment rentré dedans. La force de l'impact m'a propulsé à quelques bons mètres, et j'air atteri sur le dos, le souffle coupé. J'ai relevé la tête, et j'ai vu directement à côté de moi, sur le sol, une casquette de base-ball. Un peu plus loin, Annabeth se relevait également.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ ai-je fait, fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je courais, et je t'avais pas vu alors je t'ai rentré dedans_, a expliqué-Annabeth._ Lève toi !_

Elle semblait paniquée. Elle se releva d'un bond, récupéra sa casquette bleue, des Yankees, et m'a aidé à me relever.

_- Quelle est l'urgence ?_ ai-je fait, alors qu'elle me traînait. _Et pourquoi tu courais ?_

_- Pour échapper à...ça._

Elle a tendu un doigt derrière moi, fixant quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Elle montrait un homme, en costume, muni d'une valise. Un homme banal, dans un aéroport.

_- Quoi, ce mec ?_

_- La brume te montre un "mec", Percy. Viens, on doit y aller. Allez !_

J'ai finalement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, lorsque ce gars banal s'est muté en une créature horrifiante. Je ne saurais la décrire précisément, parce que de une, j'en ai encore des frissons, et de deux, dès qu'il a muté, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup, juste derrière Annabeth.

On a couru, pour échapper à ce monstre. On a été de retour dans le hall.

_- Et maintenant ?_ ai-je fait.

Le hall de l'aéroport était bondé de gens, de valises, d'agents de sécurité, de personnel d'aéroport. J'ai regardé ma montre. 17 minutes avant que l'avion ne décolle.

_- Là !_ a-fait Annabeth en se remettant à courir.

Le hall de l'aéroport était ceint d'une galerie, un étage au dessus, avec un accès par escalator. On avait pas de temps pour les escalators, alors j'ai suivi Annabeth vers les escaliers juste à côté. J'ai fait l'erreur de tourner la tête. J'ai vu tronche-de-monstre qui nous poursuivait, de près, très bruyamment. J'ai accéléré, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, qui me lançaient des regards furieux..

J'ai vu Annabeth qui traçait, quelques mètres devant et puis..je l'ai perdue de vue. J'ai stoppé net, faisant crisser mes baskets sur le sol lisse de l'aéroport. Le monstre ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je pile, et je dois avouer que j'avais complètement oublié qu'on me pourchassait.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un - ou plutôt, dans ce cas là, quelque chose - m'est rentré dedans et j'ai fait un vol plané. Sauf que le monstre était beaucoup plus gros, et beaucoup plus fort qu'Annabeth et croyez moi, je l'ai ressenti à l'atterrissage.

Allongé sur le sol, j'ai, un fraction de secondes, eu peur de m'être brisé les vertèbres. Puis, en entendant le rugissement du monstre, je me suis relevé prestement, le dos douloureux, le souffle court.

_- Percy !_

J'ai entendu Annabeth, mais impossible de la voir..Deuxième rugissement du monstre. Il n'allait pas tarder à charger. Toutes les personnes qui m'avaient vues tomber, même sous l'effet de la brume, sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et couraient dans la direction opposée. Tant mieux pour eux. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais en faire autant: l'attention de face-de-monstre était dirigée sur moi.

J'ai plongé ma main dans ma poche, et en ai ressorti Turbulence. Puis, - brillante idée-, j'ai actionné le bouclier montre de mon frère Tyson. Il s'est déployé en un parfait bouclier rond, en bronze, juste à temps pour me sauver la vie, puisque le monstre avait perdu patience et envoyé un jet de flammes vers moi. Malgré le bouclier, la vague de chaleur m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, et m'a noirci le visage. Super. J'allais devoir prendre l'avion avec un look de ramoneur en service. Enfin, si j'arrivais à choper cet avion, et à retrouver Annabeth, tout ça en moins de 12 minutes.

_- Percy !_

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai entendu Annabeth.

_- Annabeth ?_ ai-je crié. _Où es-tu ?_

Les personnes qui passaient, me regardaient avec inquiétude. Normal. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils voyaient, mais ça devait être étrange..sûrement moi, en train d'hurler, une arme à la main ,face à un homme banal en costard. Mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

Une deuxième colonne de flamme m'a projeté le dos contre le mur le plus proche, malgré le bouclier. Il fallait vraiment que je me tire d'ici. J'ai récupéré mon sac à dos, qui avait volé lors de mon vol plané, et je suis parti en courant. J'ai senti les lourds pas du monstre derrière moi et ses cris, pas très content de me voir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

J'ai tourné à gauche, puis à droite, essayant de le semer. Je me suis retrouvé devant un magasin de souvenirs, j'ai ralenti, tentant de chercher Annabeth. J'avais sous estimé la vitesse de tronche-de-monstre, et il m'a coincé. J'étais acculé, le dos contre la vitrine du magasin de souvenir.

Il a voulu m'envoyer balader d'un coup de sa longue queue épineuse, mais je me suis baissé à temps. Point positif: je n'ai pas fini empalé sur la queue de ce psychopathe écaillé cracheur de feu. Point négatif: il a fait exploser la vitrine derrière moi, et tous ces petits morceaux de verre aussi tranchants que des lames, me sont tombés dessus. J'ai senti que quelques uns m'entaillaient les mains.

J'étais persuadé que j'allais finir écrabouillé sous les pattes de ce monstre, lorsque il a reculé, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. N'en croyant pas mes yeux, je l'ai vu reculer davantage, en parant ce qui semblait être une pluie de coups, qui pleuvaient sur lui. Avec un bruit tranchant, une de ses écailles a été arrachée. Et bam, une autre.

Les yeux ronds, j'assistais à la mort du monstre, qui se fit tailler en pièces par...Annabeth ?

La dépouille du monstre se changeait en poussière au moment même où elle retirait sa casquette bleue des Yankees.

_- Mais ?..._ai-je ait. _Mais ? Co-comment t'as ? Beh?_

_- Debout !_

_- Mais comment t'as fait ça ?_ ai-je poursuivi, choqué par ce que je venais de voir._ Tu..comment t'es apparue et..? Ta casquette ? Tu..?_

_- Percy, plus tard !_

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, trop ahuri par ce spectacle, elle m'a saisi par le devant de mon tee-shirt et m'a - non sans peine - remis violemment sur pieds. Elle m'a balancé mon sac à dos, avec un regard éloquent.

_- Percy, on bouge. Maintenant._

J'ai regardé ma montre et j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il restait 3 minutes avant que l'avion ne décolle. Au terminal B. Qui se trouvait à l'extrême opposé de cet aéroport. Notre combat n'était pas fini..

Sans se concerter, on s'est mis à courir comme des dératés, encore plus vite que quand le monstre était à nos trousses. On est retourné jusqu'au hall, on s'est attirés de nouveaux regards réprobateurs en bousculant les gens dans l'escalier. On est passé en flèche devant la cafétéria, et on a alors entendu :

« Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 827 à destination de Phoenix, Arizona. » C'est à dire, notre avion. Cette annonce nous a fait accélérer, même si j'étais au bout du rouleau. Chaque inspiration était douloureuse, mes jambes commençaient à être lourde.

On a débouché sur un long couloir, et au bout, la salle d'embarquement du terminal B. L'hôtesse de l'air fermait les portes. On a couru, en hurlant:

_- Attendez, attendez !_

Finalement, pantelants, on est arrivés devant elle.

_- On peut dire que vous l'avez échappé belle,_ s'est permise de remarque la jeune femme en vérifiant nos billets et nos cartes d'embarquement._ Allez-y._

On est enfin montés dans l'avion.

* * *

Nous n'avions que quelques heures, de vol, et sitôt le décollage passé, j'aurais pu m'endormir, sauf que quelque chose me trottait dans la tête. J'ai tourné la tête vers Annabeth. Elle ne dormait pas.

_- Dis moi, j'ai une question.._ai-je fait.

_- Oui, Percy, j'ai une casquette d'invisibilité,_ a soupiré-Annabeth.

Curieux, j'ai demandé à la voir de plus près. Elle a extirpé sa casquette de son sac, et je l'ai observée. Elle était bleue, une casquette normale, comme la plupart des supporters des Yankees ont, avec les lettres NY en blanc.

_- Ça_ ? ai-je relevé. _Une casquette d'invisibilité ?_

_- Ma mère me l'a donnée_, a acquiescé-Annabeth.

_- Trop cool.._ai-je fait.

_- Et toi ? Ton père t'as fait un cadeau ?_

J'ai failli dire non. Puis je me suis repris, me souvenant d'Anaklusmos. J'ai sorti le stylo bille de ma poche.

_- Un crayon bic, jetable ?_ a-relevé Annabeth, essayant de ne pas me rire au nez.

J'ai regardé à côté de moi. Mon voisin de siège dormait. Alors, je me suis retourné vers Annabeth.

_- Décapuchonne-le. doucement et pas vers moi._

Elle l'a fait et l'épée est apparue dans sa paume.

_- Wow..!_ a-t-elle fait à son tour. _Géant !_

Elle m'a redonné mon épée sous forme de crayon et je lui ai redonné sa casquette.

_- C'est plutôt cool d'être fils et fille de dieux,_ ai-je plaisanté.

_- Oui.._a-sourit Annabeth. _Enfin bon..ces cadeaux sont la seule chose de cool qu'ils nous aient jamais donnés._

On a eu droit à une turbulence, et j'ai rattaché ma ceinture en donnant un regard d'avertissement à Annabeth.

_- N'insulte pas les dieux,_ ai-je grommelé. _Sinon,on atterrira pas entiers._

Annabeth m'a regardé avec amusement, et j'ai grommelé quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris moi même vexé.

_- Arrête de bouder,_ a fait-Annabeth, avec un rire pour une fois sincère, et pas moqueur. _Gros bébé, va._

Je n'ai pas répliqué. Finalement, j'ai senti qu'Annabeth m'observait. J'ai tourné la tête.

_- Quoi_ ? ai-je fait, intrigué.

Pour tout réponse, elle a pris un mouchoir en papier, dans son sac, et m'a tamponné le front avec. Le mouchoir était rouge.

_- Ah. Oui.._ai-je fait. _La vitrine qui m'a explosé dessus._

_- Ça ne fait pas mal ?_ a demandé-Annabeth.

_- Non,_ ai-je répondu, en tâtant l'estafilade au dessus de mon oeil. _  
_

Mes mains avaient plus souffert, puisque je m'étais protégé le visage avec, mais ce n'étaient que de petites coupures.

_- Sûr ?_ a-fait Annabeth.

_- Mais oui !_ ai-je fait._ Je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang par ces petites coupures,_ ai-je ajouté, dédramatisant.

_- Tu en serais capable !_ a répondu-Annabeth, comme si elle énonçait un horrible défaut.

Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Annabeth a tourné la tête vers moi.

_- Tu ne dors pas ?_ m'a-t-elle demandé. _Pourtant après ce combat et cette course pour monter dans ce fichu avion..enfin perso, je suis crevée._

_- Tu ne dors pas non plus.._ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

_- Vrai !_ a-t-elle sourit.

_- Et puis, je fui un peu le sommeil,_ ai-je lâché, en haussant les épaules._ Le sommeil n'est pas très reposant quand il est bourré d'affreux cauchemars.._

_- C'est le lot de la plupart des sangs-mêlés.._a compatit Annabeth.

_- Ce qui me perturbe, c'est que je n'arrête pas de voir Cronos,_ ai-je fait, frustré. _Et Luke._

A peine eu-je prononcé ces mots, qu'Annabeth s'est raidie.

_- Quoi_ ? ai-je fait, en voyant qu'elle avait tourné la tête, comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation. _Héo ?_

_- Rien,_ a-t-elle répondu.

_- C'est Luke ?_ ai-je fait, curieux._ J'ai parlé de lui et t'as commencé à être bizarre.._

_- Arrête Jackson, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.._

L'emploi de mon nom de famille aurait dû me dire d'arrêter tout de suite, mais ma curiosité avait été piquée. Quel lien unissait Annabeth à Luke ? J'étais persuadé que je l'avais su, avant que les dieux ne vidangent une partie de notre mémoire...mais j'était incapable de m'en souvenir.

_- Quoi, tu le connaissais, avant ?_ ai-je deviné. _Avant qu'il tourne au mal ?_

_- Je vais aux toilettes.._

Elle s'est levé précipitamment et à disparu à l'avant de l'appareil. Je l'ai regardée s'éloigner, sourcils froncés. Puis, j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête. Quand il serait temps, elle m'en parlerait. Quand elle est revenue, j'ai vu qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Ok, pour qu'Annabeth Chase pleure, il fallait vraiment que Luke soit un point sensible. Je n'ai pas insisté.

_- Ça va_ ? ai-je simplement demandé quand elle s'est rassise.

Elle a hoché la tête sans me regarder, embarrassée.

_- Alors.._ai-je fait._ Je crois que tu m'as déjà dit tout ça un jour, avant que toute notre mémoire ne s'envole mais...qui est-ton père ?_

Elle a mis un moment a répondre, mais elle l'a fait. J'étais content qu'elle soit encline à discuter avec moi.

_- C'est un homme banal,_ a répondu-Annabeth en haussant les épaules.

_- Pas banal, pour qu'une déesse s'intéresse à lui,_ ai-je fait remarqué.

_- Se soit intéressée à lui_, a répondu-Annabeth._ Toujours est-il qu'il est un fou de la guerre d'indépendance, il fait des maquettes et tout. Il est prof, et enseigne l'histoire américaine. Oh, et il a une passion pour les avions, de guerre bien sûr. En un mot, il est taré, mais dans le bon sens. Ouhou ? Cervelle d'Algues, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?_

_- Hein ? Oh, oui, désolé.._

J'ai secoué la tête, en rougissant. Durant toute la durée de la présentation de son père, je m'étais surpris à admirer ses yeux d'un gris d'orage intimidants et..magnifiques. Je rougis encore plus à cette pensée, et elle m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

_- T'es vraiment trop bizarre._

Je n'ai pas relevé. On a continué de parler, de tout et de rien, de sa famille, de ma mère. Elle m'a fait promettre que je lui ferais un jour goûter un aliment bleu, que ma mère adorait cuisiner, bien que je lui ai assuré que ça avait le même goût qu'un aliment normal.

La voix bizarre du pilote, déformée par le son pourri des hauts parleurs, à résonné, nous priant de regagner nos places, de relever nos tablettes ainsi que le dossier de nos siège. L'atterrissage commençait.

_- Alors ?_ ai-je fait. _On fait quoi, une fois arrivés à Phoenix ?_

Elle a regardé sa montre, et a calculé l'heure avec le décalage horaire.

_- Il sera..20 heure,_ a-t-elle fait. _On a perdu deux heures._

_- Ça ne répond pas à ma question,_ ai-je insisté.

_- Minute, Cervelle d'Algues,_ a-t-elle soupiré. _On ne vas pas se lancer à la recherche de cette Mnémosyne dans le noire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- J'en dis que je suis crevé, et que je me vois bien dans un motel de Phoenix._

_- On a la même vision des choses,_ a sourit-Annabeth.

On a atterri, passé les douanes et les nombreux contrôles de sécurité. Enfin, vers 21 heure,on est sorti de l'aéroport.

_- Tu étais déjà venu, à Phoenix ?_ m'a demandé Annabeth.

J'ai secoué la tête, négativement.

_- A part Montauk, je n'ai pas voyagé très loin,_ ai-je ajouté.

_- Montauk ?_

_- C'est la plage où ma mère m'emmenait toujours en vacances._

On a fait quelques pas, quittant la foule de l'aéroport. Annabeth a hélé un taxi, et lui a demandé de nous conduire au motel le plus proche. Quand Annabeth n'a demandé qu'une chambre, je l'ai regardée, étonnée. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas le genre de fille prête à partager sa chambre.

Finalement, on est entré dans une chambre minuscule, avec un lit, un poste de télé tout pourri, et une pièce salle de bain.

_- Pourquoi une seule chambre_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- Tu crois que l'argent tombe du ciel ?_ a répliqué-Annabeth. _Chiron nous a donné un peu de liquide pour débuter la quête. Mais après, on devra fournir de notre poche. Autant économiser, tu crois pas ?_

Ok, vu de ce point là..

_- Alors je..dors où ?_ ai-je fait._ Je ne suis pas dupe, tu vas prendre le lit._

Elle m'a jeté un regard amusé, et a tendu le doigt vers un..lit d'appoint ? Je devais dormir sur ce truc de ferraille à peine couvert de tissu ?

_- Non ?..._ai-je fait. _Non !_

J'ai cependant déposé mon sac sur le lit d'appoint, et me suis assis dessus. Il a eu un craquement bizarre, et je me suis retrouvé par terre. Annabeth a été prise d'un fou-rire. Au début, j'était trop vexé pour rire - en plus, je m'étais fait mal au coude en tombant. Mais finalement, je ne sais pas si c'était nerveux ou quoi, mais je suis parti dans son fou-rire.

_- Tu devrais voir ta tête !_ a-fait Annabeth ,avant d'exploser de rire de nouveau.

On s'est tu quand quelqu'un nous a lancé de la fermer, dans la chambre d'à côté. J'avais oublié à quel point les cloisons sont fines. J'ai redressé mon lit de camp, qui était mal fixé et à mon plus grand soulagement, il n'était pas bancal et je pu m'asseoir dessus cette fois-ci.

Pendant qu'Annabeth prenait sa douche, et monopolisait la salle de bain, je suis allé acheter à manger au snack du motel. Rien de formidable, mais ça nous a callé. Finalement, je me suis allongé sur mon lit d'appoint, sous le regard moqueur d'Annabeth, assise en tailleur sur son grand lit, qui me fixait, attendant impatiemment une nouvelle chute.

_- Arrête de me fixer comme ça !_ ai-je grommelé._ Je ne vais pas retomber. _

Elle a dissimulé son sourire - à grand peine - et s'est plongée dans son croquis.

_- Tu comptes dormir, cette nuit, sinon ?_ ai-je ironisé.

_- Il est à peine 22 heure !_ a fait-Annabeth. _Deux secondes ! _

J'ai laissé mon esprit divaguer, tandis qu'elle dessinait. Finalement, quand elle a relevé la tête, je lui ai posé la question qui me tracassait.

_- Elle a quelle forme cette Mnémosyne ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Je n'en sais rien,_ a fait-Annabeth. _Et on est partis trop précipitamment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches.._

_- Bah..on aviseras,_ ai-je fait._ Du coup..on fait quoi demain ? _

_- Je n'en sais rien, Percy..j'imagine que..il va falloir qu'on se promène un peu dans Phoenix et qu'on..que là encore, on avise._

_- Et bah tiens. On est pas rendus._

Annabeth a haussé les épaules.

_- Personne n'a dit que ça serait une quête facile.._

_- Au moins, l'avenir du monde ne repose pas sur nos épaules,_ ai-je lancé amusé._ Pas comme ma première quête._

_- Notre, première quête,_ a corrigé-Annabeth.

_- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, t'étais là aussi.._

_- Je ne me souviens pas de toi non plus.._

Le silence s'est installé. Finalement, Annabeth a éteint la lumière et s'est couchée.

_- Bon bah..bonne nuit Cervelle d'Algues._

_- Bonne nuit, Puits-de-sagesse._

Je l'ai entendue grogner à l'utilisation de ce surnom et j'ai eu un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai pris conscience que j'étais dans un cauchemar. J'ai vu Annabeth, qui se faisait attraper par quelqu'un. Ce n'était même pas forcément un monstre, c'était une silhouette humaine. Je l'ai vue se faire traîner loin de moi, en hurlant, me suppliant de l'aider. A ces cris, je me suis brutalement réveillé. Je suis de nouveau tombé de mon lit d'appoint, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas drôle. J'ai levé la tête vers le lit d'Annabeth. Vide. J'ai entendu qu'on criait mon nom.

Merde. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.


	7. Chapter 7

**B**onjour/soir !

Je tenais absolument à poster un chapitre le plus vite possible, pour vous remercier de vos reviews plus nombreuses, mais comme l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, pour ce chapitre, c'est un tout petit. Je me rattraperais !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

_MarionNCISlove:_ oui, j'évite les fautes, je ne supporte pas les fanfictions qui en contiennent alors..;) Merci de tes reviews depuis le début!

_Les 3 magnifiques_: merci de la review, qui, en effet, m'oblige à poster plus vite ;P

_P'tite Poulette:_ c'est beaucoup plus marrant de couper là, justement !

_g4_: je ne suis pas une experte en mythologie grecque, mais il me semble ! Après, ma source c'est Wikipédia, et on sait tous à quel point ça peut être faux donc..^^

_Tiphaine:_ en gros, quand l'histoire se termine, tu me tueras pour te venger ? :p

_Mandye:_ Thanks :)

Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse lire: je compte ajouter dans l'histoire, Jason, Piper et Léo (de la série les "Héros de l'Olympe). Est-ce que vous les connaissez, ou bien est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, balayant la pièce du regard paniqué. J'ai entendu un autre cri, qui s'éloignait. Je suis sorti de la chambre du motel, en trombe, pour voir la silhouette qui traînait une autre silhouette, plus menue. Annabeth se faisait emmener, et elle avait beau se débattre, la créature l'entraînait quand même avec elle.

Je me suis mis à courir vers eux tout en dégainant Anaklusmos. Au mieux, c'était un monstre et je pouvais le réduire en poussière. Au pire, c'était un mortel, et mon arme pouvait, à la rigueur, lui faire peur, à défaut de pouvoir le tuer.

_- Annabeth !_ ai-je crié._ Hé toi ! Arrête toi !_

Mes fanfaronnades ont eu l'effet escompté. La créature s'est retournée, et j'ai ralenti en voyant le visage. Un oeil unique. Un cyclope. Beaucoup plus âgé que Tyson, et plus imposant aussi. Apparemment, il a semblé changer d'avis et juger que j'était meilleur qu'Annabeth, pour lui servir de repas. Il a balancée mon amie et s'est dirigé vers moi. J'ai suivi la chute d'Annabeth avec inquiétude. Elle est retombée sur le toit d'une voiture, violemment, puis, est tombée de l'autre côté du véhicule, hors de ma vue. Et elle ne s'est pas relevée.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle s'était relevée et avait mis sa casquette d'invisibilité, c'était pour ça que je ne la voyais pas. Mais bon..sa casquette était dans notre chambre du motel. J'ai cessé de réfléchir quand le cyclope à attaqué.

J'ai asséné turbulence marine, mais il a balayé l'épée d'un revers de main. Il m'a saisi, et plaqué contre son épaule, me coupant le souffle. Il s'est remis en marche. D'un violent coup de pied, je lui ai fait lâcher prise. J'ai roulé sur le sol de béton - ouille, mes épaules ! - et je me suis relevé. Je me suis précipité sur mon épée, juste à temps pour décocher un coup dans le ventre du monstre. Il a volé quelques mètres plus loin. Sans attendre de le voir se changer en poussière, ne gaspillant pas une seule seconde, j'ai lâché mon épée et j'ai couru vers la voiture rouge, sur laquelle avait atterri Annabeth.

_- Annabeth !_ ai-je fait en la voyant exactement là où elle était tombée. _Annabeth ?_

Je me suis accroupi près d'elle, paniqué et impuissant.

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ marmonnai-je pour moi même.

_- Tu arrêtes de paniquer,_ a grommelé-Annabeth.

Je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

_- Oh par les dieux, tu es vivante !_

_- Tu vas pas réussir à te débarrasser de moi comme ça !_ a ricané-Annabeth.

Je l'ai aidée à s'asseoir, et elle a eu une grimace.

_- Poignet.._a-t-elle fait, laconique, en levant sa main gauche.

_- Cassé ?_ ai-je demandé.

(A croire qu'on arrivait pas à aligner une phrase..). Elle a hoché la tête.

_- C'était un cyclope.._a-t-elle ajouté, en frissonnant de dégoût. _Un cy..._

Elle s'est interrompue brutalement dans sa phrase. Je me suis retourné, suivant son regard..notre ami le cyclope se relevait, et revenait à la charge.

_- T'es pas censé être mort, toi ?_ ai-je fait.

Bon, je peux vous dire, après, j'ai moins fait le mariole. La créature a chargé, et j'ai a peine eu le temps de pousser Annabeth vers la gauche, et de sauter d'un bond vers la droite pour l'éviter. Quel crétin ! En plus, j'avais laissé tomber Anaklusmos...

Maudissant ma négligence, j'ai sauté par dessus la voiture (je vous avoue que j'ai galéré. C'est beaucoup plus facile dans les films que dans la réalité!), et je me suis mis à courir vers mon arme. Le cyclope a hésité. Son oeil a vogué entre moi et Annabeth, finalement, il a préféré me courser moi. Allez savoir..il ne devait pas aimer la facilité, puisqu'Annabeth était en encore à l'ouest, à cause du choc, et incapable de se battre à cause de son poignet. Quoique..elle serait capable de charger le cyclope avec son poignard simplement de la main droite, folle comme elle l'était..il fallait que j'éloigne le cyclope d'elle, et lui éviter d'être blessée en voulant jouer les héroïnes.

Voyant que je courrais beaucoup plus vite que lui, que j'étais plus léger et pas décidé à m'arrêter de courir, le cyclope à brusquement changé d'avis. Il a pilé net, a fait demi-tour et à couru vers Annabeth. Je me suis arrêté en dérapage - j'ai bien cru que j'allais enflammer la gomme de la semelle de mes chaussures, je vous jure !

_- Hé mais non !_ai-je fait.

J'ai soupiré, et j'ai voulu le rattraper. Mais même en courant au maximum de ma vitesse, il arriverait à Annabeth avant moi. J'ai entendu un bruit de moteur.

"Quoi encore?" ai-je pensé, sans m'arrêter de courir.

La voiture rouge sur laquelle Annabeth était tombée s'est mise à rouler, prenant de la vitesse. Finalement, elle a percuté le cyclope avec un bruit indescriptible, et il a explosé en fumée. Sauf que j'étais derrière le cyclope, et si Annabeth n'avait pas écrasé le frein, brutalement, juste avant de me percuter, j'aurais aussi explosé, mais pas en fumée. En quelque chose de beaucoup moins beau à voir..

Annabeth est sorti de la voiture - évidemment, qui d'autre ?

_- Co..comment t'as fait ça ?_ ai-je demandé, ébahi._ T'as fait comme dans les films, t'as bidouillé je ne sais quels câbles et..._

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_ a soupiré-Annabeth.

Puis elle a brandi les clés sous mon nez.

_- Mais..?_

_- Tu as encore ta tête d'ahuri, Jackson. Celle que tu as quand tu ne piges rien.._

_- Comment t'as les clés ?_ ai-je demandé, sans relever la provocation.

_- Ils gardent les clés de toutes les voitures, à l'accueil du motel,_ a répondu-Annabeth._ Il m'a suffi d'aller y faire un tour, de prendre les clés. Il n'y a que nous, et trois autres chambres occupées alors, je n'avais que trois clés à voler. Et puis, je me suis dit que je les remettrais à leur place dès demain._

_- Quand_ ? ai-je demandé, sonné.

_- Hier soir, quand tu prenais ta douche,_ a avoué-Annabeth. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas cleptomane ! C'était une simple précaution qui nous a sûrement sauvé la vie.._

_- Et si un client avait voulu quitter sa chambre cette nuit ? Il n'aurait pas eu ses clés.._

_- Tant pis pour lui..!_ a répondu-Annabeth en haussant les épaules.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Annabeth m'a fait garer la voiture à sa place initiale, ce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de faire avec son poignet, puis, j'ai été remettre les trois clés à leur place. J'ai bien failli me faire choper d'ailleurs. Finalement, j'ai regagné la chambre. Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit de camp, et j'ai soupiré.

_- Il est quelle heure_ ? ai-je demandé.

_- 6h30,_ a répondu-Annabeth.

J'ai étouffé un bâillement, et j'ai regardé Annabeth se faire un bandage improvisé, trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider, mais têtue et indépendante comme elle l'était, elle aurait refusé.

_- Ne t'avises pas de te rendormir, toi !_ a-t-elle fait, méfiante. _Rassemble tes affaires.._

_- Oui chef.._ai-je grogné, provocateur. _On va où ?_

_- Enquêter un peu dans la ville, sur cette amnésie temporaire._

* * *

C'était une bien meilleure idée dite comme ça, qu'appliquée. On a pris un bus, qui nous a mené au centre de Phoenix, et on a erré dans plusieurs rues, sans rien remarquer de bien anormal. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amnésie! Et si Grover et Lénée s'étaient trompés ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ ai-je finalement demandé, au bout d'un énième tour de quartier.

_- Arrête de demander ça_ ! s'est-énervée Annabeth. _Je n'en sais rien, moi !_

Je me suis laissé tomber sur un banc proche et j'ai lâché un soupir. Annabeth n'a rien dit et s'est assise aussi.

_- Galère.._ai-je simplement fait, dépité.

_- Tu croyais quoi ?_ a raillé-Annabeth. _Qu'on allait rencontrer Mnémosyne au bout de cinq minutes de marche ? Qu'elle allait gentiment nous rendre tous nos souvenirs ?_

_- Je croyais que ça serait plus facile.._ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- Facile !_

Elle a secoué la tête. J'ai regardé ma montre. Il était bientôt 10 heure, et le soleil commençait à taper fort, maintenant. J'étais crevé, et absolument pas optimiste.

_- Alors ?_

_- N'ose même pas me demander encore une fois "on fait quoi",_ a menacé Annabeth.

Alors, je me suis tu. Ne supportant pas de ne rien faire, assis sur ce banc, je me suis levé.

_- Allez, viens._

Elle n'a pas posé de questions. On a continué de marcher, sans but précis, observant les gens. Il y avait bien un certain malaise, dans l'air, mais aucune véritable preuve de la présence de Mnémosyne. Vers midi, on est allés manger à la terrasse d'un café.

_- Il nous faudrait plus de renseignements,_ ai-je fait, après avoir fini de manger. _On tâtonne à l'aveugle, sans même savoir ce qui s'est passé.._

_- Tu comptes faire quoi ?_ a répliqué-Annbeth. _Te pointer devant le premier venu, et lui dire "hey, salut, vous avez perdu la mémoire, récemment ?"_

_- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire,_ ai-je acquiescé.

Annabeth m'a sondé du regard, du genre "il blague ou quoi ?". Pour lui prouver que j'étais très sérieux, je me suis levé, et j'ai gagné, trois tables plus loin, un couple de la quarantaine, qui avaient l'air d'être normal.

_- Bonjour,_ ai-je fait, un peu nerveux tout à coup, sentant le regard d'Annabeth dans mon dos._ Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais.._

_- Non, on ne veux pas acheter quoi que ce soit que vous vendiez,_ a fait-l'homme en soupirant, agacé.

_- Oh, non, je ne fais pas de pub_ ! ai-je protesté. _Non, j'aurais juste quelques petites questions..Je..voilà je suis de New-York et j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé ici, aux infos et.._

_- Tu veux quelques informations, hein ?_

J'ai hoché la tête, priant pour qu'ils ne me renvoient pas bouler.

_- Très bien, assied toi.._

Jackpot ! Je me suis assis, sous le regard étonné d'Annabeth.

_- Alors_ ? a-fait la femme, qui n'avait pas encore parlé. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_- Tout,_ ai-je répondu, faisant rire le couple. _Non, j'en sais rien. Commencez par le début._

_- C'était un après-midi normal ici,_ a fait-la femme. _Jackson et moi étions au boulot. Quand il y a eu quelque chose de très étrange..comme..une onde._

_- Une onde ?_ ai-je relevé.

_- On a senti quelque chose,_ a approuvé le dénommé Jackson. _Oui, une onde, c'est bien le mot. Comme quelque chose de palpable, mais invisible et..sur le coup, on a laissé passer. L'onde s'est estompée, on est retournés à nos occupations._

_- Et le soir,_ a repris-la femme._ Il y a eu une onde similaire. Comme l'autre, elle est passée. Et on s'est rendu compte, quand on a voulu se raconter notre journée..qu'on en avais franchement aucune idée._

_- A partir de l'onde, je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai fait,_ a repris-Jackson.

_- Donc..entre ces deux..."ondes",_ ai-je récapitulé,_ vous avez perdu la mémoire ?_

Ils ont hoché la tête en coeur.

_- Tou..toute la ville ?_ me suis-je étonné.

Ils ont de nouveau acquiescé.

_- Et vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que ça ?_ ai-je demandé.

Après tout, c'étaient des mortels ! Ils ignoraient que la cause de cette amnésie était Mnémosyne...quel phénomène rationnel avaient-ils encore trouvé pour se rassurer ?

_- Oh, c'est arrivé une poignée de fois,_ a-répondu-Jackson.

_- Il y a douze ans, la dernière fois,_ a acquiescé-la femme. _Ça s'est passé à San Francisco. La fois d'avant il y a...je dirais une trentaine d'année, si ma mémoire est bonne. C'était Chicago, la cible, cette fois là._

_- Personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver d'explications ?_

_- Il y a des phénomènes qui n'ont pas d'explication.._a fait-Jackson, relativement serein, en dépit de ce qui s'était passé.

_- Je vois..merci infiniment pour votre temps et vos explications, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps._

_- De rien, jeune homme._

Je me suis levé, et j'ai regagné notre table, avec une expression amusée.

_- Tu sais,_ ai-je fait, en désignant son visage. _Les lunettes de soleil ne garantissent pas la discrétion. Tu espionnes terriblement mal. J'étais de dos et je pouvais littéralement sentir ton regard !_

_- Oh, le ferme Jackson !_ a grommelé-Annabeth en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour me foudroyer du regard. _Qu'ont-ils dit ?_

Je lui ai rapidement relaté la conversation. Elle a réfléchi intensément.

_- Au final, ça ne nous en a pas appris beaucoup,_ ai-je fait.

_- Pas vraiment, non,_ a-t-elle avoué.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on f.._ai-je commencé.

En interceptant son regard, j'ai tout de suite changé de phrase.

_- Tu as un plan ?_

_- Toi, t'en as un ?_

_- Non._

_- Moi non plus._

_- On est bien avancés, avec ça !_

On est restés encore un peu assis à la terrasse du café. Ni moi, ni elle ne savions que faire ensuite, ni où aller.

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait regagner la colonie ?_ a demandé-Annabeth.

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon coca.

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- L'intervention de Mnémosyne ici, si c'était bien elle, date d'une semaine,_ a soupiré-Annabeth. _Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu en retard ? De plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! On a ni pistes, ni indic', ni rien du tout !_

_- mais.._ai-je fait, déçu. _On va trouver ! Tu..tu es Puits-de-sagesse, t'as forcément un plan._

_- Non.._

_- Tu abandonnes déjà ?_ me-suis je offusqué.

Elle tenait si peu à retrouver nos souvenirs ? J'étais vexé, là.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Traîner dans Phoenix, toute l'année, sans rien trouver ?_

_- Je sais pas..chercher un peu ! Se battre !_

_- Ton héroïsme est inutile et ridicule,_ a tranché Annabeth. _Je suis d'avis de rentrer._

_- Tu abandonnes une quête ?_ ai-je fait, révolté.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais haussé le ton, attirant les regards. Je me suis forcé à me calmer. L'allusion à mon "héroïsme inutile et ridicule", et son ton, m'avaient énervés.

_- Percy, c'est une quête vouée à l'échec !_ a répliqué-Annabeth._ Je propose qu'on rentre et qu'on attende la prochaine manifestation de Mnémosyne.._

_- Mais ça pourrait être dans deux jours comme dans trente ans !_ ai-je fait, stupéfait par son manque de combativité.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ a répondu-Annabeth._ Hein ? Toi qui as tellement envie de te battre..?_

_- Euh..je n'en sais rien on..on continue de chercher et..j'en sais rien, moi !_

_- C'est réglé,_ a fait-Annabeth, en se levant. _Je prends le premier train pour Long Island. L'avion est trop cher.._

_- Et..et moi ?_

_- Tu viens où tu continues de traîner ici pour rien. C'est ton choix. _

Elle m'a tourné le dos, commençant à marcher vers je ne sais où. Sûrement une gare. Mes premiers mots l'ont fait stopper, et il faut dire que j'avais une fois de plus haussé le ton.

_- Moi je dis que t'es une lâche !_ lui-ai je crié.

Elle s'est arrêté, mais pas retourné.

_- Tu es une lâche. Perdre tous tes souvenirs te fait trop peur. Tu as peur de ce qu'on avait avant, de ne pas savoir à quel point nous étions proche. Tu as peur de cette confusion, de tout ça, et par dessus tout, tu as peur de retrouver tes souvenirs..j'y ai pensé aussi..après tout, si nos parents les ont effacés, il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? Laquelle ? Tu as peur de l'ignorer, hein ? Mais tu as aussi peur de le savoir. _

J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt reprenant mon souffle. Elle ne se retournait toujours pas. Très bien. Elle ne me donnait pas le choix.

_- Moi aussi j'ai peur, figure toi. Mais mon envie de retrouver souvenirs et sentiments sont plus forts que la peur, alors...rentre bien à l'abri à la colonie. Moi je vais traîner ici jusqu'à ce que tout espoir soit perdu, et que cette quête soit vraiment terminée. _

J'ai attendu un moment, mais elle ne donnait aucun signe de même écouter. Alors, j'ai payé, j'ai pris mon sac et je suis parti à l'opposé, le plus vite possible, un peu embarrassé que tout le café ait suivi notre discussion.

La question, maintenant, c'était: je fais quoi ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Comme vous avez été assez nombreux à reviewer, j'ai accéléré dans l'écriture de ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster le plus tôt possible (de rien, de rien :p)**

marionNCISlove**: toujours la première à poster une review, j'apprécie :) voici la suite !**

P'tite poulette**: qui laisse aussi toujours une review! Merci beaucoup! Et je sais, je suis sadique, à les séparer sans cesse :p**

Les 3 magnifiques**: Entendu, je rajoute Léo (je l'adore aussi, même si je n'ai pas fini les Héros de l'Olympe). Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que vas finir par faire Percy mais...pas tout de suite ^^**

Imthebo0s75**: soit t'es un français qu'aime bien parler en anglais, soit t'es un anglais qui lit couramment le français. C'est quel cas ? :p En tout cas, merci pour la review ! :)**

percyannabeth**: Aha, ça fait plaisir,merci !:)**

**Continuez de review, plus y aura de review, plus les update seront rapides ! (non, ce n'est pas du tout du chantage :D) **

* * *

Le jour commençait à tomber, englouti peu à peu par la nuit. Le ciel se couvrit d'un voile bleu nuit, piqué d'étoiles, l'éclairage public se mit en route, et moi, je traînais toujours dans la rue. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire, pour tout avouer. Je n'avais aucun plan, je n'avais plus de partenaire de quête, même pas un petit indice..j'étais foutu.

J'avais mal aux jambes, au dos, et à chaque muscle qui avait fonctionné, durant ma longue marche dans Phoenix. J'ai dû parcourir la ville de long en large, sans rien remarquer. Dépité, je me suis engagé dans une rue, et j'ai à ce moment, entendu des sanglots. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais Annabeth n'était plus là pour me donner son avis. Alors j'ai avancé et j'ai aperçu une femme sur un banc. Du moins, je distinguais une femme, j'en étais presque sûr. J'ai avancé davantage, partagé entre l'idée de m'éloigner davantage de ma quête , et l'inquiétude pour cette personne.

Oh et après tout...cette quête était probablement vouée à l'échec, de toute façon ! J'étais prêt à parier que demain, je serais dans un train en direction de Long Island. Rien que de penser à la tête satisfaite et triomphante d'Annabeth, j'ai serré les poings.

_- Heu...vous allez bien ?_

Maladroitement, je me suis approché, ne sachant trop que dire. La femme a relevé la tête, et j'ai vu de grandes cernes noires, un visage blafard, strié de larmes, désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ?

_- Vous avez un problème_ ? ai-je demandé.

La femme me regardait avec de grands yeux, m'envoyant des signaux de détresse, muette. On aurait dit qu'elle criait, mais elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Je me suis assis sur le banc à côté d'elle.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Esperanza Valdez,_ a-t-elle murmuré. _Vous l'avez trouvé ? Il est là ? Il est revenu à la maison ? Mon petit ? Il est là ?_

_- Qui_ ? ai-je demandé. _Qui ça ?_

_- Léo. L'a-t-on retrouvé ?_

_- Qui est Léo ?_

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, et je n'ai pas insisté.

_- Vous voulez un coup de main ?_ ai-je demandé. _Que je vous ramène chez vous ?_

_- Oui. Oui, s'il vous plaît_

De toute façon, ma quête était foutue. Ce n'est pas demain que j'allais retrouver mes souvenirs, alors autant donner un coup de main à cette pauvre femme. Apparemment, elle avait perdu quelqu'un mais ne l'admettait pas. On a remonté la rue, je lui tenais le bras, et je me suis retrouvé à presque la porter tellement elle était hagarde et peu stable sur ses jambes. J'ai été soulagé en voyant qu'elle habitait à deux rues de là. Elle a saisi les clés mais n'a pas réussi à les insérer dans la serrure, à cause du tremblement de ses mains..

_- Attendez, je vais le faire.._

Au point où j'en étais. J'ai déverrouillé la porte et je l'ai laissée entrer. J'allais fermer la porte et partir, retourner à errer dans la rue, quand j'ai entendu une voix, dans ma tête. Comme quand mon père s'adressait à moi. Sauf que c'était une femme, sa voix était familière. Sûrement une déesse. Pas Athéna, je l'aurais identifiée. Mais j'étais incapable de dire qui..

"Avance, Percy. Va, entre, et trouve quelques réponses."

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Entrer chez cette femme ? Mais pourquoi ? En quoi ça pouvait m'avancer ? A part me ralentir davantage, je ne voyais pas le but.

Alors, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je suis entré et j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai gagné le salon. Esperanza Valdez était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait un cadre avec une photo, qu'elle cramponnait. Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, laissant mon sac à mes pieds.

Esperanza ne semblait pas s'étonner de me voir comme ça, entrer chez elle, naturellement. Etait-elle un monstre ? Est-ce que je m'étais fait avoir ? Elle allait muter, se changer en horrible créature et m'attaquer, m'exterminer..

Mais non, elle est restée là, en pleurant, à regarder la photo.

_- Mrs Valdez,_ ai-je demandé._ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?_

_- Retrouvez Léo ! Retrouvez Léo, ramenez le moi indemne !_

_- Mais qui est Léo ?_

_- Léo Valdez, c'est mon fils !_ a-t-elle fait, en haussant la voix. _Il a été enlevé..! Il y a une semaine..!_

J'ai eu un éclair de réflexion.

_- Quand exactement ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Il y a une semaine quand il y a eu cette journée de folie, avec l'onde, et l'amnésie ! Ils en parlent sans cesse au journal télévisé ! Mon Léo, il a disparu..j'ai alerté toute la police de la ville, tous mais il y a trop d'affaires à régler, toute les amnésies à gérer ça provoque un bazar sans nom et ils ne cherchent pas mon Léo ! Il a disparu, depuis une semaine et personne ne l'a vu et.._

Elle a continué comme ça, cinq bonnes minutes. J'ai essayé de l'interrompre, de lui demander plus de détails, mais c'était un moulin à parole, paroles qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides, incontrôlées, et inaudibles. D'après ce que j'avais compris, son fils de 15 ans avait été enlevé à peu près au moment où Mnémosyne (si c'était bien elle), s'était manifestée. Il se trouvait avec ses amis, Jason et Piper, à ce moment là, et tous deux étaient manquants également.

Non..ça ne pouvait pas être aussi beau. Il fallait que j'exploite cette piste. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une malheureuse coïncidence, peut-être que ce n'était rien du tout qu'un fait divers, mais il fallait que je sois sûr. Et puis, à ce point là, j'étais prêt à voir des indices dans n'importe quoi.

_- Mrs Valdez, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une photo de Léo, et ses amis ? Récente, s'il vous plaît.._

Elle est allée à une armoire, en trébuchant. Elle a fouillé dans un carton rempli de clichés et m'a donné une photo de trois ados, un peu plus jeunes que moi.

_- Je vais retrouver Léo,_ ai-je fait. _Du moins, je vais le chercher..je vous promets que je vais essayer._

C'était plus pour la rassurer que par vérité que je disais ça. Mais si ça pouvait lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil cette nuit...

J'ai quitté la maison de Mrs Valdez, un peu chamboulé par la douleur de cette mère. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvé dans les rues de Phoenix. J'ai regardé ma montre. Il était presque minuit, mais je n'était pas fatigué.

J'aurais bien voulu appeler Annabeth, la prévenir. Mais je me suis ravisé. Après tout, elle avait abandonné cette quête, elle avait exprimé son désir de rentrer. Et puis, j'étais encore fâché contre elle ! Il fallait simplement que j'aille rendre une petite visite aux parents de Jason et Piper, que je récolte quelques indices, et que je trouve les trois ados. Peut-être qu'ils étaient dans le "repère" de Mnémosyne. Peut-être qu'elle l'est avait enlevés.

C'était stupide. Pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à des mortels ? Pourquoi les enlever ? Quel était le bénéfice ? Mais c'était ma seule piste et j'étais décidé à l'exploiter, malgré son ridicule.

J'ai vu leur nom, écrit à la main derrière la photo accompagné d'une date.

Jason Grace, Piper McLean, et Léo Valdez.

Grace. Jason Grace ? C'était familier..

Je me suis assis sur le bord du trottoire, plongé dans mes pensées. Grace. Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me disait quelque chose ? Grover avait dû le mentionner, une fois. Annabeth aussi, j'en était persuadé, sauf que j'avais oublié tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je me suis donc concentré sur mes nombreuses conversations avec Grover. Quand avait-il mentionné quelqu'un appelé Grace ?

_- Thalia !_ me-suis-je exclamé au bout d'un moment.

Excité, je me suis précipité au premier poste d'appel, pour contacter Annabeth. J'étais fâché, mais c'était la seule qui pouvait m'aider.

_- Allô ?_

_- Annabeth ? C'est moi !_

_- Oh, Cervelle d'Algues._

Son ton n'exprimait pas vraiment le contentement de m'entendre, mais ça n'a pas gâché mon excitation.

_- Alors, tu es de retour à Long Isand ? Ou encore dans le train ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ a soupiré-Annabeth.

_- Thalia Grace.._ai-je lancé.

Il y a eu un blanc, à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Comment tu la connais ?_

_- Je ne la connais pas !_ ai-je protesté. _Je me souviens juste vaguement d'avoir entendu Grover prononcer son nom. Qui est-ce ? A-t-elle un frère ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouine ?_ a soupiré-Annabeth._ Ecoute Percy.._

_- Non, toi, écoutes !_ l'ai-je coupée. _Je ne vais pas me perdre dans les détails, mais dis moi juste si elle a un frère._

_- Pas à ma connaissance.._a fait-Annabeth. _Mais ça serait possible, tu sais. Elle était très jeune quand elle est..quand elle est partie._

Comme si le mot "morte" lui faisait peur.

_- Donc elle pourrait ignorer avoir un frère,_ a poursuivit-Annabeth. _Je n'en sais rien._

_- C'est une sang-mêlé ?_

_- C'était_, a corrigé-Annabeth._ Une fille de Zeus, oui._

J'ai senti que le sujet était douloureux pour Annabeth, mais moi, mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

_- Je dois y aller,_ ai-je fait._ Merci beaucoup. Bon voyage en train !_

_- Attends ! Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _

_- 1947 North 13th Avenue,_ ai-je répondu, du tac au tac. _Et je fais ce que tu n'as pas le courage de faire. Je cherche mes souvenirs. _

Elle a failli dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai entendue se reprendre. Elle a grommelé quelque chose et à raccroché.

Cette journée avait finalement été productive !

Thalia Grace était une sang-mêlé, morte jeune. Il n'est pas exclu qu'elle puisse avoir un frère. Ce frère pourrait être Jason Grace, ce qui voudrait dire, que Jason Grace lui même pouvait être un sang-mêlé. Qui dit sang-mêlé, dit message iris. Qui dit message iris, dit localisation. Qui dit localisation de Jason, dit localisation de Léo.

Je sais. C'est tordu. Les plans d'Annabeth sont beaucoup plus clairs, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Toujours est-il qu'il faut que Jason soit un sang-mêlé. Pas sûr du tout. Il fallait que je vérifie. J'ai tourné la tête à droite, puis à gauche. A quelques mètres, il y avait une petite fontaine. Le bord était cassé, mais de l'eau coulait toujours en arc de cercle.

"Parfait!" ai-je pensé.

Il fallait juste attendre que le soleil se lève, maintenant. J'ai calculé que les rayons du soleil seraient assez forts pour produire un arc en ciel vers 7 heure 30 du matin. J'ai regardé ma montre. Il me restait encore beaucoup de temps à attendre.

Je me suis assis, le dos appuyé contre la fontaine, et j'ai tenté de ne pas fermer les yeux. Tenté.

* * *

Le cauchemar était vraiment réaliste. J'étais dans un endroit étrange, une sorte de..cachot. Il y avait du monde. Plusieurs personnes, recroquevillées, marquées de bleus et de blessures, dans un état plus que mauvais. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la prison. Ils avaient l'air trop faible pour parler.

J'ai alors entendu un chuchotement. Vers le fond, il y avait quelques jeunes qui murmuraient, terrifiés. J'ai regardé celui qui parlait et j'ai reconnu son visage. Léo Valdez ? J'ai aussitôt reconnu Grace et McLean, à côté. On voyait qu'ils étaient là depuis moins longtemps que les autres. Ils étaient terrifiés, mais pas dans un état catastrophique. J'aurais voulu m'approcher, entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais le cauchemar s'est brusquement terminé, puisque j'ai été tiré du sommeil violemment. Je me suis pris de l'eau glacée au visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai plongé vers mon agresseur.

On a roulé à terre, et j'ai tenté d'attraper Turbulence, dans ma poche, jusqu'au moment où j'ai reconnu les boucles blondes, et les intenses yeux gris.

_- Annabeth_ ? ai-je fait, stupéfait.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'imobilisés comme ça, on était dans une position un peu étrange..et qu'on était un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre. Je me suis redressé et rassis le dos à la fontaine, en essayant de masquer mon embarras et la rougeur qui colorait mes joues et mon cou.

_- Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te réveiller_, s'est-exclamée Annabeth. _Tu as failli me tuer, crétin !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?_ ai-je protesté. _Je croyais que tu rentrais..!_

_- J'ai failli,_ a avoué-Annabeth en se rasseyant à côté de moi._ Mais..je n'avais pas vraiment envie de t'abandonner. Tout seul dans cette grande ville, t'aurais fait des conneries._

_- Ta confiance me touche,_ ai-je grogné.

_- Tu m'a facilité la tâche en me disant ta position exacte, hier,_ a souris-Annabeth.

_- Ce n'était pas le but,_ ai-je ricané.

_- Quand je suis arrivé ici, tu dormais. Alors, j'ai veillé et je viens de te réveiller, parce que le soleil vient de se lever._

_- Comment as-tu su que j'attendais le soleil ?_ me suis-je méfié.

_- Percy, tu dors près d'une fontaine,_ a répondu-Annabeth. _A part pour envoyer un message Iris, pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?_

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je me suis précipité vers mon sac, j'en ai extirpé une drachme en or. Tout en la lançant dans l'arc en ciel, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Annabeth.

_- Merci..._

Elle m'a adressé pour toute réponse, un sourire, et ça m'a suffi.

_- Ô Iris, déesse de l'arc en ciel,_ ai-je soufflé. _Montre moi Jason Grace._

Aussitôt, j'ai vu le cachot, qui était dans mes rêves. Sans surprise, il y avait Léo, Piper et Jason.

_- Grace !_ ai-je fait. _McLean ! Valdez !_

_- Tu les connais ?_ a fait-Annabeth.

Je lui ai fait signe de se taire. Les trois ont fini par me repérer.

_- Qui es-tu ?_ a fait-Jason, méfiant.

Ils n'étaient pas stupéfait par la communication. Je pouvais donc en déduire qu'ils étaient tous trois des sang-mêlés. Quelle coïncidence...

_- Je suis Percy Jackson,_ ai-je fait._ Et voici Annabeth Chase._

_- Comment tu nous connais ?_ a fait-Léo.

_- J'ai rencontré ta mère, Valdez,_ ai-je fait. _Esperanza.._

_- Comment va-t-elle ? _a demandé-Léo.

_- Pourquoi tu nous contactes_ ? a demandé-Jason en même temps.

_- Tu peux pas nous faire sortir de là ?_ a-ajouté Piper._ C'est l'enfer ici.._

_- Où êtes-vous ?_ ai-je demandé.

A ce moment, le message Iris s'est troublé.

_- Non Iris, c'est pas le moment de faire grève !_ ai-je lancé, énervé.

J'ai lancé une autre drachme. L'image est revenue mais il n'y avait pas le son. Je voyais Jason parler, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais je n'entendais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, la communication a coupé.

J'ai soupiré. Annabeth m'a lancé un regard en coin, et quand j'ai croisé son regard, elle est partie dans un grand rire.

_- Quoi_ ? me-suis je défendu, étonné. _Quoi ?_

_- "Non Iris, c'est pas le moment de faire grève"_

_- Oh, la ferme !_ ai-je grommelé avec un sourire embarrassé._ Allons-y._

_- Où ça ?_

J'allais répondre "Très bonne question.." lorsque la voix s'est de nouveau manifestée. La voix de femme que je n'ai cette fois encore pas réussi à identifier.

"Minneapolis, dans le Minnesota." a fait-la voix.

Alors, j'ai répété ça à Annabeth.

_- Tu viens juste d'inventer ça ?_ a-t-elle ricané._ Tu as choisis un état et une ville au hasard ?_

_- Fais moi confiance.._

Elle a plissé le front, sceptique, mais n'a rien dit.

_- Comment on y va ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

"Suis ma voie, Persée. "

De nouveau cette voix. Qui voulait que je suive sa voie. Quelle voie ? Aussitôt que je me suis demandé ça, j'ai aperçu un léger ruban de fumée, qui courait sur le trottoir. Annabeth ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" ai-je demandé, mentalement, doutant que ça fonctionne.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Mais j'ai décidé, je l'ignore pourquoi, de faire confiance à cette voix. Après tout, elle m'avait incité à entrer chez Esperanza Valdez, et maintenant, nous avions une piste.

_- Suis-moi,_ ai-je répondu.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, ni comment et quand tu veux le faire,_ a soupiré-Annabeth en me suivant.

_- Un peu frustrée, peut-être ?_

_- Pas du tout. _

Menteuse. J'ai cependant continué d'avancer, suivant le ruban rose. A mon plus grand soulagement, il ne s'est pas dissipé. Lorsqu'on a vu où ça nous menait, j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

_- Euh..Percy, c'est l'ancienne gare,_ a fait-Annabeth. _Une nouvelle a été construite il y a quatre ans, parce que celle-ci se faisait trop vieille. Tu sais que la majorité des TGV et trains partent maintenant de cette nouvelle gare ?_

_- Euh...j'imagine,_ ai-je fait.

J'ignorais pourquoi la déesse m'avait mené ici. J'ai aperçu le ruban, qui traversait la voie ferrée, alors, je me suis engagé.

_- Percy..!_ a voulu protester Annabeth.

Je l'ai ignorée, et je me suis approché d'un train. C'était un de ces genres de vieux trucs rouillés, vous savez, vraiment les vieux trains, à la vapeur. J'étais debout devant le dernier wagon, qui n'était pas fermé. Là encore, on en voyait souvent, avant, ce genre de train avec le dernier wagon ouvert, qui ne se ferme pas complètement. Le ruban montait dans le wagon, qui était simplement chargé à moitié de paille en ballot.

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_

Je me suis tourné vers Annabeth, ayant oublié sa présence.

_- Tu veux vraiment qu'on voyage jusqu'à Minneapolis dans cette antiquité ?_

_- N'insulte pas notre moyen de transport,_ me-suis-je amusé.

J'ai lancé mon sac à l'intérieur, et j'ai escaladé le wagon. J'ai roulé dans la paille, et je me suis redressé, hilare. Annabeth elle, n'était pas du tout souriante.

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux..._a-t-elle soupiré.

_- Allez-viens._

Je lui ai tendu la main, avec un léger sourire, lui faisant des yeux suppliants.

_- Arrête de faire cette tête,_ a grommelé-Annabeth, les bras croisés.

_- S'il te plaît ?_

On a entendu le sifflement de la machine. Le train allait partir. J'ai senti le plancher vibrer sous mes pieds.

_- Annabeth !_ l'ai-je pressé, la main tendue. _Dépêche-toi !_

_- Alors promets-moi,_ a-t-elle fait sans bouger d'un pouce. _Promets moi que tu vas tout m'expliquer ! Je ne pige rien !_

Est-ce que je pouvais lui parler de la voix ? N'allait-elle pas me trouver fou ?

_- Annabeth.._ai-je fait, alors que les vibrations s'intensifiaient.

Elle ne donnait pas signe de bouger, quand le train s'est ébranlé. L'allure était très faible, mais on commençait à bouger. Annabeth s'est mise à marcher, pour suivre la cadence, inflexible. Elle n'allait pas monter, tenace comme elle était.

_- Très bien !_ ai-je cédé, exaspéré. _Très bien ! Monte !_

Un sourire triomphant a éclairé son visage. Elle a accéléré le pas, parce que le train commençait sérieusement à prendre de la vitesse. Elle m'a saisi la main, et je l'ai hissée dans le wagon.

_- Combien de temps on va passer la dedans ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Hmm...à cette allure, et sans pause, je dirais bien qu'on va devoir rester ici au moins une journée et une nuit. Voir plus._

C'est vrai que ça n'allait pas très vite.

_- Perso, je suis bien ici.._

Je me suis allongé contre la paille, et j'ai étiré les bras. Mes yeux se fermaient déjà. Annabeth a claqué des doigts devant mon visage.

_- Hors de question,_ a-t-elle fait. _Les explications ?_

_- Ah ouais..._

Elle avait dû voir mon hésitation, puisqu'elle s'est faite moins agressive, et s'est adoucie. Ça m'a d'ailleurs étonné d'elle.

_- Percy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Mon regard à rencontré le sien, et sincèrement, ça ne m'a pas aidé à parler.

_- C'est rien,_ ai-je finalement bredouillé._ J'ai..j'entends des voix, j'ai juste..pas envie que tu me prennes bah..pour un fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Je me suis aperçu qu'elle me fixait bizarrement. Elle a eu un sourire comme..attendri ?

_- Quoi ?_ ai-je insisté, en me redressant en position assise.

_- T'es trop mignon quand tu es embarrassé !_ a elle-lancé, a ma plus grande surprise. _Tu bafouilles, tu fais des phrases maladroites..tu rougis_, a-t-elle ajouté au moment ou j'ai senti mon visage s'enflammer.

_- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas,_ ai-je bougonné pour me donner une contenance.

_- Excuse-moi..va-y. Tu entends des voix ?_

Elle m'avait encore plus perturbé, avec ses embrouilles, là ! Quand j'ai senti que mon visage avait repris une couleur normale, j'ai essayé d'expliquer cette voix, que j'entendais, qui me dictait ce que je devais faire.

_- Ce n'est pas..inquiétant ?_ ai-je demandé. _D'entendre des voix ?_

_- Pour un mortel, ça le serait,_ a sourit-Annabeth. _Mais ton père te parle bien, parfois. De même qu'Athéna me parle..enfin me parlait._

_- Sauf que j'entends une femme..._ai-je fait.

_- Et alors ? Les dieux et déesses ont parfaitement le droit de contacter un héros qui n'est pas leur enfant._

_- Qui c'est alors ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Hestia, Aphrodite, Artémis, Athéna, ou Héra ?_ a demandé-Annabeth. _Perséphone ? Déméter ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien !_ ai-je répondu. _Déjà, ce n'est pas Athéna. J'ai déjà entendu la voix de ta mère, et ça n'est pas elle. Ni Perséphone, ni Déméter, je les ai toutes deux entendues durant ma premiè...notre première quête._

_- Et les autres ?_ a demandé-Annabeth.

_- Je n'en sais rien..._ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules._ Vraiment rien.._

_- On verra bien, j'imagine..._

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- 10 heure et quart._

_- C'est long..!_

Je somnolais, lorsque le portable d'Annabeth a sonné, me faisant sursauter. Elle a répondu.

_- Ange ?_ a-t-elle fait.

Elles ont passé un long moment au téléphone. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles se sont dit, et puis, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je regardais juste le paysage, me laissant bercer par les mouvements du vieux train.

Finalement, Annabeth a raccroché, et elle s'est roulée en boule à l'endroit où il y avait le moins de paille (elle n'avait pas confiance dans ce nid de bestioles, a-t-elle dit..!), et s'est endormie. Elle avait veillé cette nuit, je pouvais bien veiller sur sa sieste. Alors, j'ai empêché mes yeux de se fermer et j'ai continué de contempler le paysage. Au bout de plus de deux heures, je commençais à m'ennuyer, mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'aurais préféré continuer à m'ennuyer.

J'étais tranquillement en train de compter les brins de paille (pas de jugement. Deux heures, c'est super long !), lorsque j'ai remarqué que le sac d'Annabeth, et sa casquette posée dessus, glissaient à chaque secousse un peu plus, vers le bord. Je suis allé à quatre pattes pour récupérer le sac. Pile à ce moment, le train à fait un virage à gauche. Le sac a glissé. Je me suis jeté vers l'avant et j'ai réussi à récupérer la lanière du sac. Malheureusement, la casquette bleue des Yankees, posée sur le sac, à glissé, et est tombée sur la voie, par terre.

J'étais horrifié. Il ne m'a pas fallu trente minutes pour me décider. C'était le seul cadeau que sa mère lui ait jamais fait, un objet magique d'une valeur inestimable. Elle y tenait vachement. Alors, sans me rendre compte que j'étais un imbécile complet, je me suis préparé à avoir mal, et j'ai sauté du wagon.

L'allure avait beau être assez faible comparée à un TGV, je peux vous dire que l'atterrissage à fait mal. Très mal. J'ai réussi à ne pas m'exploser les vertèbres, et je me suis relevé. J'ai vaguement vu que je m'étais écorché la peau des bras, mais je n'ai pas fait gaffe. J'étais grave dans les ennuis, là.

J'ai couru, quelques minutes et j'ai aperçu une tâche bleue sur la voie. La casquette. Je l'ai ramassée, en maugréant. Et maintenant ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment de solution magique...j'ai marché, tentant de rattraper le train. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Mais bon. Je ne pouvais guère faire autre chose.

J'ai pensé à appeler un pégase, mais comment ? Ce n'était pas non plus envisageable.

Alors j'ai marché. Marché. Marché.

Crevé, je me suis assis au bord des voies et j'ai regardé ma montre. Il était 14h20. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Annabeth dormait. Peut-être était-elle réveillée..elle devait se demander où j'étais.

Je mes suis relevé pour marcher, et j'ai aperçu une forme sombre, au loin. Un bâtiment sur la voie ferré. Une gare ?

Plus qu'a espérer que le train ait fait un arrêt. Je me suis mis à courir, malgré le soleil qui rayonnait dans le ciel. L'automne approchait et les rayons n'étaient plus si chauds, juste un peu éblouissants. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis remis à marcher, rapidement. Finalement, j'ai atteint la gare.

J'ai aperçu un train. Le notre ? Oui ! Quelle chance j'avais ! J'ai couru et j'ai voulu grimper. Sauf que le machin était rempli de vieux sac de blés, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir roulé depuis plusieurs siècles. Pas le bon train..!

J'ai regardé autour de moi, dépité.

Finalement, au dernier moment, j'ai repéré le train. Sauf qu'il roulait, et commençait à quitter la gare.

_- Putain de train !_ ai-je grommelé.

Je me suis mis à courir, comme jamais je n'avais couru. J'allais le perdre. Essoufflé, je suis sorti de la gare en courant à fond derrière le train. J'ai plongé vers le wagon en sautant de toutes mes forces et j'ai réussi à m'agripper aux planches du wagon. Je me suis contorsionné pour ne pas tomber et pour garder mes pieds au dessus de la voie qui filait sous moi, et tout ça sans lâcher la casquette.

Au moment où je me sentais glisser, et lâcher prise, Annabeth est apparue dans mon champs de vision. Elle m'a agrippée par les épaules, et m'a hissé dans le wagon. Pantelant, je me suis assis, le dos contre la paroi du wagon, crevé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_

Ça y est, elle commençait à crier. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Annabeth, tentant de récupérer mon souffle.

_- J'ai..._

J'ai étouffé une quinte de toux. L'effort physique trop intense ne me réussissait décidément pas !

_- Je me suis réveillée tu n'étais pas là !_ a poursuivi-Annabeth. _J'étais super inquiète ! T'étais où ?_

Je lui ai tendu sa casquette, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle l'a pris en me remerciant.

_- Elle était tombée,_ ai-je expliqué, quand j'ai pu aligner trois mots.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ta casquette.._

J'ai vu l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage.

_- Une secousse a fait glisser tes affaires vers l'extérieur,_ ai-je expliqué._ J'ai réussi de justesse à choper ton sac mais la casquette est tombée alors..j'ai sauté la récupérer. En fait, ça s'est plutôt bien terminé.._

_- Le train aurait pu ne pas s'arrêter à la gare !_ a explosé-Annabeth.

J'ai haussé les épaules, renonçant à lui faire comprendre.

_- Tout ça pour une casquette ?_ a repris-Annabeth.

_- Une casquette invisible.._ai-je répondu. _C'est pas super courant. Et puis ta mère te l'a donné et..voilà quoi. Je sais que tu y tiens._

Elle m'a jeté un drôle de regard.

_- Merci..._a-t-elle fait, presque étonnée. _Je..merci Percy._

_- Pas de quoi,_ ai-je répondu maladroitement.

Elle a mis sa casquette à l'abri dans son sac, puis à regardé sa montre.

_- On est pas encore arrivés_, a-t-elle soupiré.

_- Une fois qu'on y sera, il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire aussi.._ai-je complété.

_- On fait quoi, une fois à Minneapolis_ ? a demandé-Annabeth. _Ce "ruban rose", là, va nous montrer le chemin ?_

_- J'espère..mais j'en doute,_ ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

_- Alors on fait quoi, s'il n'est pas là ?_

_- Il faut trouver Grace, McLean et Valdez,_ ai-je résumé. _En espérant qu'ils soient bel et bien prisonniers de Mnémosyne._

_- Espérant qu'ils soient sang-mêlés, déjà.._a ricané-Annabeth.

_- Je suis presque sûr de ça !_

_- Presque.._

_- Arrête de démolir mon optimisme..!_

Elle m'a lancé un coup d'oeil amusé, mais s'est tue.

_- J'ai faim, pas toi ?_ ai-je fait.

_- Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, si.._

_- Et..on a rien ?_ ai-je demandé.

_- Moi j'ai rien à manger en tout cas.._

_- Moi non plus._

_- Bien. En plus de ça on va mourir de faim._

_- Il reste..allez, je dirais une nuit et une petite journée à tenir,_ a calculé-Annabeth.

_- Je pourrais pas..!_

_- On trouvera une solution._

Alors on a mis le problème de côté pour l'instant.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as aux bras?_ a-t-elle fait, finalement.

Elle regardait les éraflures que j'avais récolté en voulant jouer au héros sauveur de casquettes.

_- Ah oui, sauter d'un train, ça fait assez mal. _

Elle m'a saisi le bras, avec un air inquiet, et a examiné les plaies.

_- C'est douloureux ? _

_- Non, ça va. _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été content qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Les prochaines heures ont passé vraiment lentement, et malgré cela, ce furent les plus belles heures que j'ai vécu depuis le début de cette quête. On a discuté avec Annabeth, d'une façon impossible à prédire. Je me suis rappelé quand on s'étripait, à la colonie, qu'on arrivait pas à s'entendre, après la perte de nos souvenirs.

Là, on parlait vraiment, et il me semblait découvrir une autre Annabeth, super différente, et que j'appréciais encore plus. Elle était super intelligente, en fait, et même si elle avait la réputation de l'être, elle n'en montrait qu'une petite partie. Discuter avec elle était naturel et facile, c'était drôle, elle avait le sens de l'humour, en plus - ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, croyez moi !

J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur elle, et elle en a appris beaucoup sur moi. Je me suis même surpris à me confier à elle, sur ma mère qui me manquait, sur Paul, le nouveau gars qu'elle fréquentait et mes doutes à son sujet, sur mon père, sur tout.

Finalement, on est arrivé au sujet "sensible". Luke.

_- Pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ?_ ai-je osé demander.

_- Parce que c'est compliqué.._a répondu-Annabeth.

_- Parce que ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de mon père, et tout, ce n'est pas compliqué_ ? ai-je répliqué.

_- Si mais..je connais ça. C'est pareil avec ma mère.._

_- Donc...c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ?_ ai-je deviné, pas super ravi de cette réponse.

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.._a soupiré-Annabeth.

_- Mais tu le penses ?_ ai-je insisté._ Sincèrement..? _

_- C'est le premier sang-mêlé que j'ai jamais rencontré !_ a explosé-Annabeth. _C'était mon modèle, mon idole, celui qui m'a fait découvrir la colonie. Lui et Thalia. Et...notre arrivée à la colonie s'est mal passé je.._

Elle a eut un moment d'hésitation, puis, elle m'a tout raconté, finalement. Comme Thalia et Luke l'avaient trouvée, alors qu'elle était encore petite, comme ils l'avaient protégés, et avaient rencontrés Grover. Comment tous les quatre, ils étaient allés à la colonie, mais que ça s'était mal passé. Que Thalia avait été tuée par un cyclope. Je sentais à son ton combien c'était douloureux pour elle.

Lorsqu'on a fini notre conversation - sur une note plus joyeuse, en parlant base-ball -, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

_- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a déjà passé une journée dans ce wagon,_ ai-je grommelé en m'étirant.

_- Et qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire,_ a répondu Annabeth.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, le train a graduellement perdu de la vitesse, et s'est arrêté.

_- Une gare,_ a fait-Annabeth en se penchant pour regarder.

_- Je vais aller voir un peu là bas,_ ai-je dit.

_- Pas question, tu as déjà eu ton petit moment d'action en récupérant ma casquette, à mon tour de m'amuser ! _

Elle a saisi son poignard en bronze qu'elle a planqué dans sa manche, puis, a sauté du wagon.

_- Grouille-toi,_ ai-je fait._ C'est très crevant de courir après un train ! _

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner. J'ai eu une frayeur quand j'ai entendu deux hommes discuter, non loin du wagon, mais ils n'ont pas été voir de mon côté. Finalement, Annabeth est revenue.

_- J'ai volé ça à un mec endormi derrière son bureau, _a-t-elle fait, tout sourire._ Je pense que c'était son repas pour demain. _

Elle est remontée dans le wagon avec ses trouvailles: trois sandwichs, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de chips, deux pommes et un paquet de gâteaux !

_- Par les dieux, tu nous sauves la vie !_ ai-je fait.

On a mangé, et le train est reparti. On n'avait plus faim, et on était crevés.

_- On a pas besoin de tour de garde, hein ?_ ai-je demandé.

Annabeth à hoché la tête en baillant.

_- Même si j'ai dormi cet aprèm, je ne suis pas en état de prendre une garde,_ a-t-elle fait.

_- Moi non plus..._

Je me suis allongé sur le bois du wagon. Ce n'était pas l'idéal et la paille grattait, mais j'étais tellement crevé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Annabeth s'est allongée à côté de moi, à distance respectable. Elle a pris son sac comme coussin, et a regardé un moment les étoiles.

_- Ça doit être cool de dormir à la belle étoile tous les soirs..._a-t-elle fait.

J'ai acquiescé. La conversation s'est arrêtée là. On était tous les deux crevés et on s'est endormis.

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai mis un moment à me rappeler où j'étais, et quand on étais. J'ai senti les secousses et entendu le bruit du train, et j'ai vu qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il devait être entre 6 et 7 heure. Je me suis aperçu quand j'ai voulu me retourner, qu'Annabeth dormait dans mon dos. Les secousses avaient dû nous rapprocher dans notre sommeil. J'ai voulu me redresser, et aperçu que nos jambes étaient entremêlées. J'ai rougi..c'était bien la première fois que je dormais avec une fille..!

Je me suis dégagé et je me suis assis près du bord. Il était un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais estimé, 5h41. Le train s'est arrêté un quart d'heure plus tard à une gare. L'arrêt à réveillé Annabeth.

_- Bonjour !_ ai-je fait, joyeux, en pivotant sur moi même pour être assis face à elle.

_- 'lut,_ a-t-elle grogné, encore endormie.

J'allais renchérir, lorsque j'ai senti qu'on m'agrippait par mon tee-shirt. Sans que je l'ai vu venir, je me suis retrouvé éjecté du train, à rouler dans la poussière du sol. Je me suis relevé sur les coudes, et j'ai entendu Annabeth dégainer son poignard de bronze. Elle a été éjecté du train et est tombée à côté de moi, durement, sur le sol.

La silhouette massive qui nous avait attaqué s'est retourné. On a pu apercevoir un demi-sourire, presque cruel. Puis, qui que ce soit, il a sorti une longe épée affûtée.

C'était mauvais, ça.


End file.
